A Mystery about oneself
by Kilyn
Summary: This story mainly is about a new race thats known for being easily swayed to evil or good. One elf girl must overcome the fact that the gods of magic have entrusted her to save her own people. Along with new friends and old enemies.
1. Default Chapter

A young elfin girl sat in a leather-studded chair that ornately was decorated with carved leaves and other symbols representing trees and their beauty. This particular girl was well liked and was in fact a princess of Quailnost one of the last remaining countries of the elf's themselves. She felt dizzy and was faint so she rested in her room undisturbed by anyone, though she actually felt well her father just used this as an excuse to keep her in control and out of the way for the ball happening dowstairs. Did he not trust her? Was their something about her that she herself knew nothing about? What was he hiding from her? 


	2. Come or die?

She didn't understand herself, and if her father was hiding something from her did she really want to know? Sighing she stared into the fire and was shocked to see images forming in her mind. Blinking and rubbing her eyes she tried to get the images to disappear. But they were still their, beckoning to her. What was she to do? She couldn't possible be a seer. No elf for thousands of years had been a seer. There were druids and such but never a seer. Shaking her head she tried to calm herself. This just must because she was tired. Yes that was it; her mind was telling her that she was tired and need sleep. Sighing she got up and put the fire out. But to her dismay the images stayed. What? How could she still be seeing them? She put the fire out, shouldn't they disappear now? Shaking her head again she went to her bed and tried to sleep. But even though she closed her eyes she still saw these horrid images. Begging them to go away she tried to fall asleep. Finally the images going away she sighed and opened her eyes. Lying on her bed she looked up at the ceiling she felt exhaustion from struggling with these stupid images. Slowly getting to her feet and going to the small balcony she sat down on it swinging her legs over the edge.

Groaning she watched her hands flexing them she wondered how the ball downstairs was going. She wondered if they were all having fun without her. Maybe next time she could go to the ball, and have fun with all the other elves. It wasn't fair why did she have to stay coped up in this room, at first it wasn't so bad but now it was like a nightmare that would never end.

"I wonder would it be better to just leave and never come back to this place?" she softly whispered out loud.

Shaking her head she dismissed the idea as quickly as it had come. Where would she go for one? It's not like she knew anyone outside of the city, let alone outside her room. To everyone around her they were just people that her father happened to know. Why had she been chosen to come and live here in the stinking palace? God damn it what was so important about her that her father kept her hidden from the whole world?

At last satisfied with her mental ranting she swung her legs back over and dropped to the marble floor. Walking ever so silently to her bed she climbed in and set herself to falling asleep.

As the young princess slept in her comfy bed the ball downstairs was dissipating. One by one the guests left the Speaker and his wife bidding each goodbye, their young children all asleep. But as the Speakers wife went to bed he did not follow. Instead he went to a room that was used for battle plans instead. When he entered a dark man covered by a long black cloak was reading a book from the shelves surrounding the room.

"Ah I see that you've acquainted yourself with our elf's history books," the Speaker silently stated, "Can we hurry this along my wife will be wondering where I have gone."

"Patience is a virtue dear Solostran," the man in the cloak like a ghost whispered, "Where is the child now?"

"Hopefully sleeping as I told her to," Solostran quickly declared.

"I didn't ask what the child was doing I asked where the child was?" he snapped annoyed at the Speaker.

"In her room where else would she be?" Solostran asked confused by the mans words, "It's not as though she'd run away."

"You'd be surprised what young children will do to be rid of family that barely talks to them," he whispered closing the book and putting it back where it came from, "Now down to business, how long have you known her to have these magic's happening to her?"

"Ever since she was born theirs been something wrong with her," the Speaker muttered, "That's why we've kept her hidden were quite ashamed of her."

"Why would you be ashamed of your child for having a very unique magical ability," the man softly said staring intently at the Speaker, "After all her type of power has been seen since the times of the Kinslayer wars, when Kith Kan showed for the first time this magic."

"Look we want to get rid of her," Solostran quickly declared, "She's an affront to everything we hold dear to our hearts. Will you take her away or not? She's a danger to her half sister and brothers."

"What!" the dark man shouted, "Half sister and brothers, what do you mean?"

"Exactly what I told you her brothers and sister are only half," Solostran spoke strongly now feeling that he had the upper hand over this man, "Awhile ago I had a nasty little accouter with some bandits and they took me hostage."

"Liar!" he snapped.

"What!" Solostran shouted, "How dare you call me a liar!"

"You are one you didn't get taken hostage you had an affair then told your wife a lie about these so called bandits," he whispered, "Don't try and lie to me, I do not take well to being played for a fool. So watch yourself, and tell me if the woman who had this child is still alive?"

"No I had her executed for secrecy reasons off course," Solostran whispered ashamed that this man had figured out his sin.

"Then this woman was a descendant of Kith Kan and the child holds quite a deal of power," the man whispered mostly to himself so he could better understand the story, "She is almost sixteen which would greatly awaken her power, actually fully awaken her power and cause her to be the most powerful being in the world!" the man stated his voice hard and angry at the foolish elf.

"Actually today was her sixteen birthday," Solostran softly said in a small voice.

"What!" he shouted, "Why did you not say this earlier, she has the power that can span universes and you act as though it is nothing!"

"Well for me it isn't cause we don't want her anymore," Solostran countered back, "We want to get rid of her, their have been too many incidents in which she has brought either broken something or has actually killed someone. There are no more excuses anymore and we need to be rid of her now. So I give you full permission to go into her room and take her away. She will not be missed at all, and if she is it dose not matter at all."

"You would so blindly give your own daughter away too a complete stranger?" the man asked his voice actually sympathetic, "Why?"

"I already told you why we want to get rid off her she's too much of a nuisance to us," the Speaker quickly stated, "Now go and take her away while I go and sleep. I don't care what happens as long as she never comes back and you completely erase her mind about where she actually comes from. Good night."

The Speaker left in a hurry and went straight to his chambers where he quickly feels asleep. The strange man still standing their contemplating weather he should take the young elf princess or not. What would even happen if he did take her away, once she learned control over her powers its not as though she wouldn't figure out where she came from, after all she's not that stupid.

But he knew that if he didn't the young princess she would probably be locked away in the dungeons on pretence that she has to stay away from everyone including her family. So young and yet she has so many responsibilities, disappearing and reappearing in her room. He was shocked to see her on the railing dangling her legs over the edge cradling her head muttering that it'll go away, that the pain will disappear soon. She doesn't even realize what's happening to her body, and yet he was supposed to teach her. Damn this was going to be harder than he thought; he had hoped to at least reach her before her powers started to emerge.

"Princess Leaf," he whispered.

Turning around he was surprised to see her crying. Why would someone so young and beautiful have to cry? Then it hit him, the pain. That's why she's crying cause she's in pain and needs desperate help.

"I heard everything you and my father were saying!" she whispered tears still flowing from those almond shaped green eyes that frequently changed color for no reason, "I don't want your help if your doing it for my father, I hate him and when I'm stronger I'll come back and I'll kill him I'll show everyone that I'm normal."

"You can't be normal and you know that so stop kidding yourself," he whispered, "I know its hard but you will get through it, there are others like you with power so strong that without the right training could in fact kill you."

"Kill me?" she whispered the fright obvious in her small voice, "Are you sure?"

"Believe me I've seen it happen," he alleged feeling horrible for telling this young elf this horrid truth, "Please if you come with me I can help you control your powers, and those headaches you get, and block out those horrid images of blood and fighting."

"Who told you I had visions of fighting and blood?" she asked trying hard to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Your not the first one to have to go through this," he declared beginning to lose patience, "I'm not saying that in this age there are others like you, but for sure their have been others I swear."

"How can I trust you?" she asked now contemplating weather she should go or not.

"I promise once you have mastered your abilities I will not stand in your way to get away from me," he said walking closer to her extending his hand, "Please come with me, I know that your scared and you don't trust me but I assure you I won't harm you at all"

Staring at him unable to judge his actions by his eyes cause they were covered by the cowl of his robes. Looking to his hand that was extended she stared at it. She was scared she wasn't afraid to admit it. Her family may have not loved her but she did love them, after all when the days done you really have no one but your family. But her father was pretty much asking a complete stranger to take her away and never see her again. What was that she was so special? This magic she controlled was it the reason her father wanted to get rid of her? She didn't really control the magic anyways it came and went when it wanted. Something like a human she guessed would act like. Having no other choice she took his hand and closed her eyes feeling as though she had made a pact with an evil being beyond comprehension.

"I know at first this won't be easy on you but I assure you everything will be alright," he whispered bringing her closer, "I'll use my magic to quickly transport us to our destination."

Pulling her into an embrace he uttered a magical incantation that would take them to secret tower north of the Wayreth Tower. She would see and experience so much before she was even considered a woman in elf terms. This poor girl, he felt her sadness and he could barely take it. It was such an overwhelming sadness that hurt his heart. Within seconds the two of them were standing in a cool and dark tower hidden from everyone. Still holding her he felt her small figure shivering.

"I'm sorry this place will warm up soon," he whispered releasing her and working to make a fire.

Still standing where he had left her she didn't even try to move or blink. It was as though she was hoping that all she had heard in the past half hour had been a dream.

"Come sit by the fire," he said trying to persuade her to move to get warm, "Please Princess Kilyn come and sit down."

"No," she whispered.

"What?" he replied surprised that she talked, "What do you mean no?"

"Don't call me Princess anymore I was never a princess to begin with and now being here just makes that realization true," she stated her voice hurt, "I never thought that this sort of stuff would happen to me. I had always hoped it would but I never truly imagined it to actually happen. Is this what others call destiny?"

She balled her fists and she shook with her suppressed anger. She felt horrible that she was snapping at him, it wasn't as though it was his fault that she was in this mess. But he was the one her father was talking to and making the deal. But she was going to have to learn to live with the fact that her father was right. It was probably safer for her to be here then to be anywhere else, but she still felt as though her heart was ripped out and chopped into little pieces and scattered throughout the world.

"I'm sorry," he whispered interrupting her thoughts, "So you know I didn't wish to take you at such a young age, if anything I wanted to come and get you when you were a woman in your elfin years. I never wanted this to happen, but it did happen and I know that you're not going to be exactly nice to me. But I promise nothing here shall harm you and I too will not harm you. I promise."

"Its not your fault that I have this power," she whispered feeling ashamed for yelling at him, "Look were going to be here together for a while I suppose so we might as well be civil to each other. I'm very sleepy do you mind if we continue this conversation in the morning?"

"Oh no of course not this room will be yours," he quickly stated, "Please feel free to roam the building when you awake, you can come and find me when ever you feel that your ready for the truth about your mother."

Nodding his head he retreated and left her alone with her thoughts. She never imagined that she would be in this strange place. She missed her family and wished for her brothers and sister touch. To protect her and keep her safe, but to be truthful this arrangement would most likely to protect them more than her being here.

Looking around her room she was surprised to see that it looked a lot like her room back in her homeland. Her bed was big and had many sheets and pillows of silk. Their was a fireplace opposite of her bed along with that their was a small table near the window doors. Her leather chair that was adorned with small intricate leaves was sitting right in front of the fireplace. She felt at home very much. This room looked so much like her room back home that she was a bit shocked. Maybe that mystery man had conjured this room to look like this so that she would be more at home.

He seemed like such a kind man, it actually felt like he was sorry for her pain. Laying down on her bed and getting under the blankets she laid their thinking of the man who had brought her. She wondered if there was anyone else here besides herself and that man. If there were others here were they like her, did they have a dangerous power like her? Well she would have to make the best of this, and dozing off thinking of her mother she soon was fast asleep dreaming sweet dreams.

Pacing in his own room he felt the turmoil of his thoughts causing himself to doubt weather he should tell the young princess the truth. She did have a right to know, but what if the knowledge caused her to feel as though she had abounded her people, and left them to die. What was he thinking? This girl was smart though young still smart, she would see that one day her abilities would change the world yes but would save countless lives in the future. Why did he feel that he had to tell her the truth, did he feel as though he owed her that much? Well he did take her from her home with only the choice of coming or dying. But that was for her own good. Damn it why did she make him doubt himself so much? He never would have thought of these thoughts before he had met her. Was she changing him already without even knowing it? What next, he'll start eating only vegetables and no meat?

Sitting down behind his desk he thought and thought through what he was going to tell her when she awoke.

"My god what an interesting child," he whispered finally realizing that he would tell her, "She has a right to know and she will not cower from her destiny but stand up and confront it, I'm absolutely sure of it."

Satisfied that he was going to tell her he stood up and went to his chambers where he quickly found that sleep took him to his own dreams, hopes, and wishes.


	3. Heartfelt

When she awoke she felt as though she was still in her homeland but remembering the past nights events she sat up and bringing her knees to her chest. Feeling alone and forgotten she rested her head on her knees and looking out the window saw that there was a forest below, it was like a sea of green. Getting out of her bed she opened the doors to the balcony and seeing the forest with the sun beating down upon it made her homesick. But last night when she had arrived here she never saw the forest. What was going on? She must not have been paying much attention last night; she was after all quite distressed and angry with her parents. Shaking her head she walked around her room and walked to the wardrobe closet, finding that these clothes were nothing like what she usually wore. Finding that she was getting hungry and was a tad impatient for the truth about her mother, pulled out a pair of black pants and black shirt. With that she found a high quality traveling boot the color black. Man this mystery man must think that black is her favorite color she thought to herself.

Walking out of her room she roamed the corridors and found many rooms of gardens. Amazed she would find something so peaceful in her mind such an evil place. Finally unable to resist the aspen trees in one of the gardens, she walked over and sat underneath one. Closing her eyes she breathed deeply and felt at peace. An aspen tree could always calm her troubling spirit. Making sure not to get to comfortable under the tree, she saw roses near her and was tempted to pick one and smell it. But not wanting to destroy the beautiful scenery she instead moved closer to a rose and sniffed it. The fragrance was soothing, reminding her of home she was jolted back to why she was here. Though the garden had eased her feeling of homesickness, she quickly got to her feet and left the garden quite hastily.

Once out she sighed and went to look for her mystery man. She looked and looked but could find no trace of him. Finally getting quite irritated and hungry, she sat herself in a small library. How big was this place anyways? Man have they never heard of a small establishment. Finding that all the walking she had done made her quite tired, she fell asleep in a leather-bounded chair in front of the fireplace.

Arriving back at the tower he entered his room with troubles stressing him greatly. Sighing he decided that Leaf must be awake by now, disappearing and reappearing in her room he was quite shocked to see that Leaf wasn't their. Panicking his first thought was that she might have killed herself, but the logical side of his brain took control. She may have been angry but she wouldn't have killed herself, or try and leave. After all he did know the truth about her heritage, and she would want to know that first before she left. The terror in her eyes yesterday when he had first told her that she might die was genuine. Sighing he concentrated on her aura and after short time period found that she was asleep in the small library near his own room. Once again disappearing and reappearing, this time in the library that held the young girl fast asleep in a chair. Finding that he couldn't bear to wake her he left her to sleep, leaving a note on the table in the middle of the room telling her where he'd be. He left silently but this time by walking out the door. Smiling he went to one of the many gardens finding a bench to sit upon he became quite absorbed in his thoughts. When she awoke and she would awake soon he would tell her everything, her family, her power, her mother. Well she had many years to learn the arcane art exhibited only in her family's bloodline.

"Power to span even the universe," he whispered softly to himself wondering how to tell her all this, and make sure not to scare the crap out of her that she would kill herself, "Well nothing ever comes easy, and it won't be easy not with that young girl."

Once again awaking alone she found the note that he had left her shrugging she walked to the area indicated on the note. Passing through doors and finally arriving in a garden she saw him sitting on a bench in the middle of the garden quietly feeding a small tabby cat. She walked over and sat down beside him, smiling she nudged him and he looked up at her. His hood was off so she could see that he had deep blue eyes and long brown hair, approximately shoulder length. She could see that he was in fact human and that time was beginning to take its toll on him. His face was long and tired but yet still youthful and energetic.

"Good evening Leaf," he whispered his voice calm and clear as a babbling brook, "How was your sleep?"

"Fine but why didn't you wake me when I was in the library?" she said diverting her attention to the little tabby cat, "I wouldn't have cared at all if you had woken me up."

"Well you just looked so peaceful I couldn't bare myself to wake you," he stated handing her a glass of wine, "Here drink this it will warm you up."

Smiling she accepted the wine and drank it down, feeling her insides become warm she drank the rest of the wine down and set the glass down on the ground. An uncomfortable silence settle in she sighed.

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" she asked her voice quavering, "After all you're the one who brought me here, shouldn't it be time for you to tell me the truth?"

"Yes I know but I'm having quite a difficult time trying to figure out where to start," he said giving the tabby cat some catnip.

"How hard can it be to just tell me the truth of my origins?" she whispered scratching the cat behind the ears, "So is it hard for you to tell me the truth cause it's dangerous for me or cause you just don't wish to live up to your word? Which one is it?"

With this affection she gave the cat it came to sit in her lap where Leaf continued to pet the cat scratching it's ears from time to time. When Leaf looked up to meet the gaze of the mystery man she was surprised to see that he was smiling at her. Shocked she showed more emotion than she had intended to.

"Why are you smiling at me?" she asked nervous to hear his answer fearing the worse.

"Cause your far more intelligent than you think and it eases my mind," he stated looking her in the eyes, "I feel that this information will help you and that you will be able to handle the stress and pressure of the life you will have to lead from now on."

"So I was right in thinking that this information will be dangerous to me and anyone around me," she said lowering her head feeling the sting of tears come to her eyes, "And I'm right in thinking that this danger had I stayed with my family would have killed them?"

"Yes I'm afraid so," he stated laying a hand on hers to bring comfort, "Your power would have ripped through you destroying everything around you, with the frustration you were feeling at having your father keep secrets from you would have destroyed the great city that you cared so much about. Your power corresponds with your knowledge and your emotions, that's why people with your power are so dangerous."

Pausing for a moment he sighed shaking his head. Leaf lifted her head and gave him a nod of her head so that he would continue.

"Solostran's subconscious knew that your mother was dangerous and that's one of many reasons he had her executed," he whispered, "But no matter how much he wished to keep his family and people alive and safe he couldn't kill his own child. So he raised you, hoping that the power within you would be snuffed out. When your powers began to increase my late master became interested in you and asked that he take you away and teach you mastery of your powers."

"Late master?" Leaf blurted out.

"Yes late master Leaf," smiling he sighed and then continued on, "He died two weeks before but in those two weeks he taught to me all that you would need to be taught to control your powers. I still miss him though, he was the closet you a father I had."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Leaf whispered placing her other hand over his hand that was still on hers, "I can't imagine how hard it is for you to have no family in this world, at least my family is still alive even if were not together."

"Oh don't worry my family gave me up so that I'd have a better life no worries I swear," he said wiping a tear from Leafs cheek, "Your origins though are noble and proud, you are the last descendant of Kith Kan a great king from the Kinslayer war."

Leaf's ears couldn't believe what she heard, descendant of Kith Kan, is that even possible? If so, why would that be a horrible thing? After all he was a great king, and was a great warrior. This power could that be the reason why their were so little of her true family from Kith Kan's side?

Seeing that Leaf had a lot on her mind he waited for her to say something. His master had prepared him for any sort of reaction, but he was finding it hard to remember how to act in front of her. She was such a graceful and kind soul that he felt that it was wrong for her to look so hurt. How must she feel right now? To know that her family was completely wiped out by the respective person's power that was ripping through her right now, trying to find any way out to release the pressure that it was under.

"Why me?" Leaf finally whispered.

He stared at her. It seemed he thought that his late master wasn't prepared for every reaction from people like her.

"Is it destiny or fate that I am like this?" Leaf asked her voice soft and sounding hurtful.

"Leaf it is neither, your mother was recorded to have no such power such as is your birthright," he said feeling that his answer was inadequate to her, "I'm sorry, if I could somehow remove this horrible power from you I would."

"No," she stated.

"Why?" he asked stunned at her answer.

"Well if this power is my birthright then I wouldn't have it put upon anyone else," she said petting the little cat again, "Any way it's a part of me so if it was gone I'd be someone different right?"


	4. Leafs orgins bloody and hateful

Staring at her he was surprised to hear Leaf say that about herself, he had expected her to get angry again like last night. Why was she okay with this? His master told him that it would be dangerous for her to have this power, and that anyone who truly understood it knew someone with it. They would be scared and sooner or later lose their sanity.

"Well that certainly is a surprise my Master had told me that you would loath and despise this inherited power of yours," he whispered shocked but yet understanding how she felt, "But how do you feel now? Knowing who your mother is and what you are?"

"What ever do you mean?" Leaf asked in a childlike tone, "What I am is an elf nothing of that has changed. Why I see no reason why it has changed after all I look like an elf and act like one so why would knowing my heritage change me at all?"

"Why is it that you never truly answer my questions but answer them with riddles that confound me and irate me," he said smiling at her even though he was getting just a bit frustrated with her that she was always making him feel insignificant.

"Never thought about that," she said grinning, "I guess that's why nobody at home really liked talking to me. But in answer to your question I feel happy actually. Its strange I know this power in me is dangerous but for some reason it makes me happy to have some connection with my mother, my real mother that is."

Getting to her feet she walked to one of the windows that were close to where they were seated. Looking out she once again saw the forest and was happy to see birds flying above.

"I know that my life from now on will be entirely different from now but I guess the word that describes me now would be giddy," she said smiling but still staring out the window.

"Giddy?" he said cocking his head to the side confounded by the word, "Interesting word choice I must say."

"Yeah well mystery man I don't see what's so wrong with the word," she stated turning to look at him narrowing her eyes, "Just cause I'm an elf doesn't mean I have to have grand and complicated words. Oh and by the way you still haven't told me your name! Its real weird and awkward calling you man."

"Well my name is Gabriel and as you already guess I've lived here awhile under study by my late Master," he said smiling at her.

"Well how interesting and it's a pleasure to meet you Gabriel," Leaf whispered, "But with that how about you start to actually teach me."

"Yes lets retreat to the laboratory upstairs where I will aid in showing you how to focus your power and teach you magical incantations," Gabriel said walking out of the garden.

Hurrying to follow Gabriel she barely listened as he was lecturing her on magic and explaining every little thing. While he talked on and on she was looking around her, the walls were covered with tapestries that were elaborate and very detailed. Amazed at how well kept the place was even though it seemed that her and Gabriel were the only ones here.

She wondered about what they were going to do in controlling ancient sort of magic. Why did this have to be so damn confusing to her? How stupid she must seem to Gabriel, she doesn't know anything about magic or its uses. Hopefully it wouldn't be to hard, though Leaf prided herself on her extensive knowledge of mostly everything she was never allowed to look at anything that would be used for combat. Elf women weren't allowed to learn broad knowledge about fighting whether it be for magic or sword-to-sword warfare.

Finally drawing her thoughts to the present and telling herself that she wasn't in her homeland anymore and once she realized that she'd be able to study with no guilt. Still she couldn't completely forget, but she had to try still.

"Gabriel what sort of things will we be doing at first?" Leaf asked her voice shivering, as the area grew steadily colder, "I'm guessing that it won't be like the teachings that I learned…well what will it be at first."

"Well your correct it won't be normal in other people's points of view," he whispered.

Glancing at her over his shoulder he saw that her head was lowered. He felt sorrow at seeing that beautiful elf feeling remorse and regret. Anger surged though him as he thought, why should it be her? Why not someone else who deserves to be hurt over and over? Why dose life have to be so unfair for one person? The gods be damned for setting this young girl who looks like she can't even harm a fly.

"For you though this is about as normal as it will ever be for you," he silently added blushing from his thoughts, "Your life can never be like it was before Leaf, this may seem harsh but your life will forever on be heart ache and tears."

Gasping at what she had heard she felt death come closer to her. Death creeping ever so closer shielding her away from the brilliant rays of the sun. No she couldn't let death come not yet, she has so much time. So much that I want to see, she thought vowing silently to herself that she would fight this new life till old age came to claim her.

"First you have one test Leaf," Gabriel said keeping his voice surprisingly clam.

"What?" Leaf exclaimed, "How can I be tested when I know nothing about this power you say I have? I do not even know that much about magic Gabriel."

"Calm down Leaf the test is just a test on yourself," he said stopping and turning to face her, "Don't worry so much Leaf, this is a simple test on who you are."

"But I already know who I am," she said her voice faltering over the words, "Gabriel do not make me do this I am really scared, please wait and let me take this test when I'm ready when I know more about….about…."

"Yourself," Gabriel stated finishing her sentence, "I know this is scary but you don't have to take the test till tomorrow evening when the three moons of the gods of magic are in the sky."

"Gabriel," she whispered shivering now uncontrollably.

"Look you need food and sleep I will show you the laboratory tomorrow evening," he said laying his hands on her shoulders, "Now come lets go and get something for you to eat."

Leading her away from the way to the laboratory he took his cloak that he had been wearing and wrapped it around her. Smiling she nodded and muttered a thank you. Now walking behind him she had time to think. Creeping along the hallway Leaf still pondered about the Test to come. No matter what Gabriel said her fears could not be quenched. A Test designed to tell her about herself. But she knew who she was. Didn't she? Damn it she cursed why do I second-guess myself now? Is it because I really have no knowledge of magic?

"Leaf are you alright?" Gabriel asked curious as to why she wasn't talking.

"Oh yes I am fine just I can't stop thinking about this Test," she stated feeling somewhat ashamed.

"Come on in here Leaf," Gabriel said opening a door that she'd missed when they first came up, "Don't worry I'm not taking you anywhere dangerous. This is my Master's personal library. Only recently has it opened for me."

Walking on in Leaf was surprised to see so many books lining every inch of the walls. There were so many book that Leaf was surprised that there was any room to sit.

"Yes overwhelming isn't it?" Gabriel stated sitting himself in one of the armchairs.

Armchairs Leaf noticed were like the chair that she used to fall asleep in back t the Tower of the Sun. Feeling tears sting her eyes she looked at a map that was laid out on the desk in the center. Blinking away the tears she came and sat down beside Gabriel. No matter what had happened before she had left the Tower, it would always be a part of her. She missed her brothers and sister and their doings. Of course she wasn't allowed to play with them but she loved to hear them laugh and fight, she hadn't really cared for those things before. But she would give anything just to see them talking and laughing. Leaf used to hate them cause they were allowed outside while she was stuck inside. Maybe now with my knowledge would I still hate them? Leaf wondered her thoughts drifting to the beauty of her homeland.

"Leaf here read this," Gabriel whispered laying a book on the small table before her.

She hadn't even noticed that he had gone to get a book. To absorbed in her thoughts and her hatred towards her family. With that chapter gone in her life she had better get used to the fact that she didn't have a family anymore. They didn't want her so now she was with a complete stranger who was going to teach her magic. Grinning at the thought of her fathers outrage at her for knowing the arcane art. She picked up the book and looking at the cover was a bit surprised to see no title. There wasn't even an author written anywhere on it.

"Gabriel I don't understand," she whispered fear creeping once again into her frail body, "What's going on? Why is their no name or title on here?"

Looking up expecting to see Gabriel looking at her with the practiced patience he had been using with her ever since he told her the truth. Shocked to the core Leaf saw that Gabriel wasn't there. He had left her alone in this room. But she hadn't even heard him leave. Well he was a mage so he must have used magic, Leaf thought trying to keep her panic under control. She placed the book back on the table and getting to her feet went to the door. Trying to open it she was horrified to learn that the door was locked. She was trapped in here, just like she was trapped in the Tower. What was going on? Her panic was rising and running to the windows she tried opening them, to of no avail though. She was a prisoner again, her freedom stripped of her because once again she hadn't been paying anyone else attention because she was worried about herself. Was she truly this self-absorbed?

Calming down she sat once again in the chair and picked up the book. Before Gabriel made her a prisoner here he had told her to read this book. Would this quench her thirst for knowledge though? Feeling compelled to open the book to read its contents she saw her hand go to open it. Surprised to see her hand shaking she drew away from the book and put the book back on the table. Sitting their staring at the book she tried again and again to reach to the book, but each time she saw her hand shaking. So this was truly fear, was she afraid to learn the truth? The book might tell her why she was locked up here, and maybe explain to her what she was supposed to do.

After about an hour of just staring at the book Leaf mustered all the courage in her and dragged the table close to her. With her knees draw up around her she looked down at the book. Extending her hand she still saw that it was trembling. She forced her hand onto the book and with such ferocity opened the book. Closing her eyes and drawing her hand away from the book, expecting some monstrosity to come forth and tear her limb from limb. No monster came to kill her. Opening her eyes barely a sliver she saw the white pages of a the book laying their. They were waiting to be read. Feeling ashamed of her fear of a book she went closer to it and found herself becoming angry with Gabriel.

"Gabriel you tell me to read this book," Leaf stated sarcastically, "Read what? Nothing that's what I'm reading."

"No Gabriel wasn't completely wrong in you reading Leaf," a voice sounded from in front of her.

Shocked she jumped out of the chair and behind it. Hiding behind the chair she shivered cold and still shocked from the voice.

"Leaf come and sit in the chair where we talk face to face," the voice whispered sounding irate but trying to understand her, "Come on I can't harm you I'm dead."

Rising cautiously from her hiding place she peeked over the chair and saw sitting opposite the chair she was hiding from a man. A man that glowed a sort of soothing glow. Who this man was and where he came from scared Leaf witless.

"Ah there you are now come on," the man gestured for her to come and sit in the chair, "I seem to repeat myself I'm not here to harm you just here to talk."

Sensing that his words were genuine that he didn't want to hurt her only talk. Leaf came up and sat down opposite him. Keeping her eyes on him she examined him for any sort of threat. Seeing that all her was; was an old man in white robes that sparkled, as did his white hair. His eyes were deep blue, probably a bright blue when he was alive. Now though they were weary and looked knowledgeable as though he knew some heinous plan was soon to be acted upon.

"That's it good," he stated his eyes watching her every movement, "Well you're a pretty one I'll give you that lassie. Next time don't get so shocked about voices. You'll find that with your unique abilities that your going to have many encounters that will scare you mind ya. But that doesn't mean that you have to listen to those voices. The voices you hear have a right to tell you their story and impart to you knowledge."

"Knowledge of what?" Leaf said her voice stammering over the words.

"Oh stop being so scared watch this," the old man snapped at her.

Watching the old man he placed his hand withered and white on the table. Stunned to see the old mans hand go right through the table.

"See even if I wanted to harm you I can't," he whispered, "My kind can only scare you or impart knowledge as I said before."

"Okay I'll calm down or try to," Leaf said, "Well it seems that as you say you aren't hear to scare me, then I assume that you have some knowledge to impart. I would also like to venture a guess as to your identity, if you approve that is."

"Approve I do," he said smiling at her, "Guess away young one."

"Yes well as I have not seen you ever before and you appear to be human I would have to presume that you would be Gabriel's late Master," Leaf whispered keeping her voice in check and speaking with respect to him.

"Good guess young one," the old man said delighted, "You are right and that was an exceptionally good for an elf who hasn't even passed through her father's court."

"Yes well it was simple I suppose," she whispered tears burning her eyes, "I'm sorry I'm still not used to well my family…"

"Oh dear I'm sorry," he whispered soothingly, "I did not mean to bring up old wounds. I knew your father and I must say I'm still quite surprised that he let such a jewel as you go. Don't give him another thought. He isn't worth the pain and heart ache my dear."

Nodding her head she wiped the tears from her eyes and gestured for him to continue to talk, as there was a lump in her throat preventing her.

"I'd also like to apologize for not being here in living form to teach you," he said, "Gabriel I'm sure will teach you well. This upcoming Test that you're going to be taking, don't worry about it. I promise and this is a promise from an old man so it's authentic, you there is nothing and I repeat nothing that will or could harm you in this Test."

"How can you be sure?" she asked her voice back, "The Test must be different for everyone who is qualified to take it."

"Oh yes it is but the Test was formatted by the most powerful of wizards," he whispered, "No wizard today has the power of those long been dead. Kith Kan was one of the first to exhibit and show others this power but there were others. Some hid from all kept to the wilderness where they could roam free, some tried to become godly and had people fear them. But of all them there was one single woman who had beseeched the mages of her time and begged them to form a Test. A Test that would show what would happen if these people kept on with their ways. Somewhat like the Test at the Towers of High Sorcery they teach and helped the people learn how their power was hurting the world. Mountains turning to rubble, Rivers flooding with grief, Volcanoes erupting with anger, all of these were of nature yes. Still though the gods had created nature. Some were angry and wanted these people to be destroyed. Few gods wanted to destroy them."

The old man paused in his tale and sighed his tears now brimming with sorrow.

"Is that why there are so few with this power cause the gods hate them?" Leaf asked her voice soft.

"I'm afraid so Leaf," the old man whispered with renewed sorrow, "The gods hated them so much that they called them Solana, I will not translate the word I will leave that to you. As the Solana grew with power each day the gods began to detest them more and more. This hatred led to the utter destruction of anyone with the power of the Solana."

With that horrid fact in Leaf's head she could understand why her father wanted to get rid of her. If she turned out to be as horrible as those in the past, she was no better than a goblin. Shuddering she wrapped her arms around her feeling ashamed and terrified of herself.

"I'm sorry Leaf," Gabriel whispered laying a hand on her shoulder.

Surprised to here him she looked up and the old man was gone. Feeling Gabriel gather her small body in his arms the two of them walked out of the room. Leaf was in a somewhat trance with the knowledge she had learned. Taking on last look at the chair that had held the old man she saw a shimmering figure. The figure turned into an old man and Leaf could plainly see him mouthing the words "I'm sorry".

"Its not your fault it never was," she whispered falling asleep as she watched the last shimmering figure depart for rest.


	5. Gabriels real intentions?

Waking sometime in the evening with nothing but a silken sheet hastily thrown over her in the elegant bed that was one of much furniture in the room. Sitting up in the bed she drew the sheet around her shoulders and was thankful for the sheets warmth. Looking gloomy and feeling miserable. She figured that her queasy feeling was from her experience with Gabriel's late Master.

Thinking about her conversation she got up and opened the window that led to a small welcoming balcony. With the silken sheet still wrapped around her she went and sat on the railing. Smiling she felt just like she did before all the horror of the truth sunk in destroying the cheerful side of her. Sighing she sat their looking up at the white and red moon up in the sky.

Feeling dread come over her as she realized that tonight must be the night of her Test. A Test that would tell her whether she was a Solana that would abuse her power or one that would be able to help heal the world of its pains. Shivering she wrapped her arms around her and her head drooped sensitive to the fact that this would decide her whole life. A life she was still learning about.

One thing still stood stark in her mind. Before she went away with Gabriel she had been having these images of horrid fighting. Fighting that she could see so plainly in her minds eye that it startled her. These images were in a point of view that scared her very much. It was like she was there seeing the battles happen right before her eyes. As though she had actually fought them. What was she thinking, she thought shaking her head trying to get the idea out of her mind. How could she have fought those battles when she didn't even know how to handle a short sword? She was skilled in the use of a bow, but all elves were skilled at the bow.

"So much blood and death is that what my life's going to be like?" she asked whispering out to the night skies, "I really don't want to hurt anyone, can't I just quit at what I am. Yeah that's what I'll do, I'll quit. Gabriel won't mind at all, he might even be relived after all he must want to go and join his own race of humans."

Satisfied with her decision she turned and was surprised to see three figures standing there in unnerving silence. Surprised she investigated these odd people. Wearing long robes each of them she saw that one of the people to the left wore white robes of Solinari the white god of magic. Another that stood in the middle wore red robes of Lunitari the god of neutral magic. The last figure that stood beside this person wore the black robes of Nuitari the god of evil or black magic. These three figures made no move or inclination that they were going to talk to her.

What reason could these three figures have with her? Some stupid elf from a land that dosen't want her, she cursed bitterly. Lowering her head to hide the tears brimming her eyes burning them, raising her head now in control of her emotions. She saw that they still hadn't moved an inch, not due to uncomfortable silence or cause they were uncomfortable. What was with these people? Becoming angry with them for having such control over them she narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want?" she stated her anger emanating from her body, "If your servants of Gabriel's then he will have to come and get me himself, I'm trusting no one but him."

Turning on her heel she looked over the balcony standing quietly there. Feeling somewhat ashamed for snapping at the three figures. Hastily turning around she made to run after them but was shocked to see them still standing where she had first seen them. They hadn't even flinched at her anger at them.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you in my anger," she whispered feeling her face flush with the embarrassment, "If your just here to talk I'd be happy to chat with you, my name is-"

"Leaf," the middle person spoke with a female voice, "We already know who you are and what you are."

"What?" she said shocked and panic creeping into her voice, "But how do you know? I just found out well either yesterday or today, I've been asleep for so long I don't really know what day it is or the time."

"You found out about your origins last night," the white robed person spoke with a soft but masculine voice.

"Yes and we've been waiting forever for you to wake up," the blacked robed person stated harshly his voice loathsome and cold.

"Who are you people?" she said in complete awe at there knowledge of her.

"Just as you looked at the moons earlier," the white robed man whispered.

"Look at us with the same," the red robed woman whispered.

"Reason and believe in the gods," the black robed man whispered.

They were so in tune with each other. Finishing off each other's sentences as though they were cousins. Leaf was shocked these three people were the gods of magic. The gods had come to her. But why? Why would they come to her and not to others that need their help desperately?

"Cause you need our help or you will fall into darkness," Nuitari said his voice calm answering her unspoken question.

"And we do not wish for such pain and horror for you as the darkness," Solinari said glaring at Nuitari.

"We are in agreement to help you steer away from the darkness," Lunitari whispered removing her hood.

"Sorry but darkness seems to follow me like flies follow shit," Leaf said her nerves beginning become tired.

With this gesture the other two drew their hoods back and Leaf could see all of their faces. Lunitari's face was between being pale and being tan but her most prominent feature was her hair. Her hair was black as that of a crow's body, but streaks of white as though she was aging were evenly along her hair, showing that she was neutral. Looking next to Nuitari his face was grotesque and cold his eyes like ice glared deeply into her soul. He didn't really approve of being here Leaf could tell this with a single look at his eyes. Shivering she looked onto Solinari whose kind eyes lifted her spirits a bit, for the oddest reason Leaf couldn't help but think that he shouldn't really be a mage. His body was muscular and strong like warriors she supposed.

"Leaf you have much to accomplish," Solinari whispered his voice soft, "and so little time to do it."

"Why do I have to be the one to accomplish all these things?" Leaf stated getting irritated, "Why can't others do it instead? I want to have a life you know, I want to have a husband and have children and die of old age. I do not want to die because I risked my life for someone else who doesn't really care about what I accomplished."

Looking towards them she was shocked to see there faces paler than Solinari's moon in the sky. What was wrong with them? Do gods by any chance get sick down here, Leaf began to wonder.

"What?" she said concern lining her voice, "Are you alright do you need to sit down?"

"We never expected you to say anything that bad I suppose you could put it," Lunitari whispered struggling to speak calmly, "we knew very well that you would be angry at another responsibility. We never thought that you…wanted…"

"Wanted what?" Leaf asked curiously.

"Children," Solinari and Nuitari said in unison.

"Well why shouldn't I want children?" Leaf snapped, "I am a woman if you all forgot that."

"To be truthful we were hoping that the line of your kind would be destroyed with you," Nuitari whispered, "that you would be the last and we would never have to worry about your kind ever again."

Gasping she grabbed the railing for support and slowly fell to the ground. She was being sent to die for others, it was plain as that. Nobody wanted her around she wasn't wanted cause she was too dangerous. They wanted to get rid of her just as her father had gotten rid of her. Feeling tears brim in her eyes she hid her face away from them. She was ashamed that she was going to cry in front of these gods, but she couldn't help it. Putting her head in her hands she allowed the tears to flow unstopped.

"We really are sorry that this is what's to happen to you," Lunitari stated, "but it's not as bad as you think."

"What!" she shouted, "Not having a life isn't that bad! Even as a child I wanted to get out in the world but I always wanted to sooner later than go to Solace and settle down."

"Why would an elf want to settle down in Solace?" Solinari blurted out.

"I've heard that in Solace the people look out for each other," she whispered blushing, "so I was hoping to find a home their."

"It won't always be this bad," Nuitari whispered coming to bend down beside her, "Soon your life will be the way you want it you just have to have patience."

"The only way my life is going to be my dream life is when I'm dead," she whispered, "and your dreams will come true."

"We are sorry that you had to have to be apart of this race of Solana," Lunitari whispered.

"Its not your fault the gods can't choose who can be born into the Solana I suppose its their character that defines them more than anything," Leaf whispered putting her head into her hands, "Its just frustrating how this has to happen to well me, and I know that sounds selfish. But being the kid I still am, I don't want to!"

"Unfortunately you have no choice but to help those in need," Solinari stated his tone serious and commanding.

"Why though?" Leaf asked her voice soft.

"To atone for your people's past offenses," Nuitari said staring her in the eyes, "your people killed many innocents and did it for no real reason at all."

"Just to have some sport," Solinari muttered.

"Are their others like me that I can find and they could you know help me out with this stupid well mission sort of thing," Leaf questioned her tone of voice sounding hopeful, "That would really help and I wouldn't be so lonely."

The three gods exchanged looks and troubled expressions of misery and despair masked all three of them. They were unwilling to tell her something. But the thing was, what could be so bad that they would look saddened?

Leaf watched them with a curiosity, awaiting their reply to her question. She had a feeling that she wouldn't be getting together with her own kind. That for some reason she felt that she was going to cry, her frustration and the uncomfortable silence was beginning to annoy her.

"What is it?" she asked finally breaking the silence between the four of them, "What problem is their now?"

"We shouldn't tell her," Solinari stated harshly, "she is young and still new to her kind."

"She has a right to be prepared for what is ahead of her," Nuitari whispered calmly his betraying nothing of his thoughts, "if we are to ask her to do this she must be prepared for all her enemies."

"But she is so young," Solinari muttered lamely.

"Yes she is young but she is a Solana and is there forth strong to live with it," Nuitari stated his voice still calm, "Cousin what do you have to say?"

Solinari looked to Lunitari hoping beyond anything that his cousin would take his side and forbid Nuitari from telling Leaf.

"She does need to know," Lunitari whispered closing her eyes, "tell her Nuitari."

"I say once again, what's going on?" Leaf asked feeling as though her life was being determined once again before her eyes.

"To answer your question from before Leaf," Nuitari said.

"My question to find other Solana like myself," Leaf said irritated that he was treating her like a child.

"You can't come into any contact with any other Solana they will sense you and feel threatened," Nuitari declared.

"Okay so when I meet them just be careful and tell them that I'm no enemy that I am a friend and not going to hurt them at all," Leaf stated smiling cheerfully.

"Afraid it doesn't work that way Leaf," Solinari whispered glaring at Nuitari, "Other Solana will still feel threatened and even if you tried to convince them that your trustworthy they would kill you still."

"During the time when Solana were great and mighty they were feared by all," Lunitari stated, "at this time for those Solana who were powerful feared everyone. Killing innocents and making a show of their power insured to them that they would never be touched. That they were save."

"But they were wrong," Nuitari continued, "the Solana back then were far powerful but their power could be stopped by other Solana and destroy everything for them. When Solana meet each other they are unable to use there magic against each other. They can only use their hand to hand combat."

"A gene was handed down to each Solana a gene that generates adrenaline turning into fear of another that they normally wouldn't fear," Nuitari whispered, "a fear that leads to panic. Which will lead to the corresponding persons death. Leaf you are alone in this."

"Completely alone," Leaf absently said her eyes glazing over, "alone, alone like before. A room imprisoning me alone."

"Leaf are you alright?" Lunitari asked, "Your not alone you still can have contact with humans and all other races but Solana will panic and kill."

"Alone," Leaf whispered testing the word, "Why alone?"

"Just so you know we've spoken to many Solana over the centuries and most a stuck up and quite snobbish," Nuitari revealed.

While they tried to make her feel better she completely ignored them. She felt alone, she could see despair and misery her old friends from her homeland following after her. Trying desperately to dig their claws back into her mind. Destroy her and leave her feeble. Shaking her head, she didn't want that life again. Not a live where she lived in fear and was utterly afraid that with just a push she would be plunged to her death.

"No!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, "Not again! It's not fair, why should this happen to me? I never did anything to deserve this! Take it back take this stupid power away from me! I don't want it!"

She was shivering and was completely and utterly sadden. She wrapped her arms around her and fell to the ground holding her.

"I know I told Gabriel that I would live with it, but that was before I was told all of this," Leaf whispered her voice hoarse from yelling, "I want to be normal, I want to run with my brothers and sister. I want to live a normal life. Have fun, tease others, and be normal. Even before I knew all this I didn't have that life. I didn't have it cause of some stupid legacy from my ancestors."

All was quiet her thoughts were in a turmoil and she felt like hurling. She was crying now and was shaking from her outburst. She wanted to fall asleep and drift away to her dream like world. Her thoughts though wouldn't allow this. They kept centring on the one thought of her mother. She stopped crying and her thoughts moved faster for her. Gabriel had told her that her mother was a descendant from the ancient Elvin king Kith Kan. But then that would have to mean that her mother and all those before her mother were Solana. But Kith Kan had many family members around him constantly, Kith Kan cherished his family. This isn't making sense, none of the facts add up. The gods wouldn't lie about anything, what do they have to gain but a distressed elf. Gabriel on the other hand had a motive. If he was able to teach her how to successfully use her power then he could constantly threaten to kill her family, she would be at his mercy.

"Is what Gabriel say about my mother being a descendent of Kith Kan true?" Leaf asked looking up at the gods but was shocked to see that they were gone.

The gods had given her an answer. They had made her sad and angry because they knew that sooner or later she would figure it out.

Standing up she tried to keep on her feet, trying to be steady. She had been tricked. Gabriel wasn't telling her the truth. He was using her!


	6. Torture and Prison

Authors Note: For anyone who reviews this and actually knows the story, uh could you give me some advice on whether I should change the rating on this story? Cause I'm that dense that I'm not sure if I should or shouldn't. Yes so dense…but yeah okay I'll stop talking any moment now…. any moment…. okay my friend Di just hit me so I have to go and beat the shit out of her! Later!

Her thoughts were in turmoil. Gabriel always seemed to be caring about her and telling her that it would be okay. But it was an act, all an elaborate act that would lead to her enslavement or worse maybe her death. Her heart ached, she had trusted another with her life with everything and they'd betrayed her again. Finding that she couldn't stand any longer she fell to the ground. Bringing her knees up to her chest she thought about all that Gabriel had told her. Gabriel and her father probably knew that she would overhear them talking about her. Her father had probably even told Gabriel her fear of death, and at the prospect of getting away from that path would do anything. Even go with a complete stranger. Her frustration beat at her with intensity only a sword in a blacksmith's forge could understand. Shutting her eyes she felt them brimming with tears, she wanted to trust Gabriel. She had actually hoped that the two of them could be friends.

Shaking of the emotions of anger and hurt she got to her feet. Steadying herself with the railing she walked into her room. There was a water basin that she could wash herself with. Splashing water onto her face and neck she felt the waters coldness wash away her fears and at the moment comfort her. Her face dripping with water she opened her eyes and saw herself staring right back at her. She was unsure if the water dripping of her was the water or her tears. If they were tears then that just broke her heart even more. Angry at the water basin and its almost still surface she threw it onto the floor. The water spilling onto the carpet and stone floor she screamed. Once again falling to the ground she sat there her back against the cool stonewalls.

Hitting her head against the wall she beat at the question in her head. Why was she such a fool? Everything he said wasn't always the truth, he didn't even tell her the truth. It was all lies that he had concocted to get his hands on her.

Sighing she felt herself lose her sense of place. Her vision blurring she tried to see where she was. Her panic rose and with it she got to her feet. She felt her away alone the wall stumbling into everything falling and getting to her feet over and over again.

"What's going on?" she muttered panic becoming fear, "What's wrong with my vision?"

Falling to the floor she couldn't move her legs. Her legs weren't responding to her brains panicked messages of move it. Rubbing her legs trying to get the circulation going she felt herself fall to the floor. Her whole body wouldn't move. She was vulnerable and she knew it. Then her brain figured out was wrong. The water! The water must have had some type of potion that would make her this way. What was going on? Tears streaming down her face she realized what was going on. Gabriel was just using her, and now that she knew the truth she didn't know what he was going to do with her.

"How right my dear little elf princess," Gabriel's voice sounded a voice that had been so gentle and understanding a couple of hours ago, "I've told the gods to stay out of things that do not concern them. They apparently wanted to save you after all the death of your kind has suffered."

"What is to happen to me now?" she whispered finding it difficult to get the words past her lips.

"Well you got with the rest of them," he said laughing at her, "the rest of your kind where you'll be for the rest of your life. Don't worry though your homeland will be safe from my wrath. Not to mention I'll have to find another young girl like the rest."

Crying uncontrollably she felt her mind drift away and fall in to a sleep, and when she awoke she'd be in more trouble then before.

After placing Leaf with the other girls that had figured out his plan he went to his study where he could rest. He was extremely annoyed that the gods had once again thwarted his plans. The gods of magic had no right to come to Leaf, they sentenced her to death not him.

"Well it's not as though it's hard to figure out where another girl is," he said smiling, "not when you've learned to manipulate their power and use it to stay alive yourself.

"This may have put me back a couple more years but I shall have my revenge!" he stated clenching his fist ready to fight his unspoken foe whenever.

Seating himself in the library that Leaf had learned of her heritage his smile disappeared as he grabbed the book with is old Masters remains in it.

"Come out!" he shouted.

His command instantly obeyed by the old man. Now the old man didn't look the way he did when Leaf had met him. His sparkling white robes now black as the night, his once white sparkling hair was a now dull old white and gray color. His deep blue eyes turned a brown color the color of a tree trunk.

"Seeing how you're here I presume that young Leaf figured out your plans for her," he whispered his voice deceitful and mocking, "well to be truthful I'm happy she figured it out. She seemed like such a nice and polite girl."

"It makes no difference what kind of girl she is now," Gabriel snapped grabbing an apple, "she is now for eternity a prisoner."

"Yes but you were always to pompous to think Gabriel," the old man lectured, "after all the prophecy states that a young elf will save her kind from the deepest pits of the Abyss. Sending their captor into eternal torment."

"You actually believe that 2000 year old prophecy?" Gabriel waved off the warning, "No wonder you were so easy to kill."

"That and you used your ancient magic inherited from your family," the old man muttered, "but how much do you think the gods of magic told her? Could they have even told her about the prophecy? If so she might just feel obliged to be the one of the prophecy."

"They wouldn't have told her," Gabriel laughed it off, "or would they?"

"The gods of magic have been interfering with you plans for quite awhile," the old man whispered playing on Gabriel's fears, "they could have told her all about your past, your plans for the future and your revenge."

"No!" Gabriel shouted, "Not this time I shall have it, no little elf is going to ruin any off my plans never again."

Walking fiercely to the door he slammed it on his way out. The old man shimmered as the sun came up. Smiling he was still able to irate the young man.

"It seems Leaf that you might be the only one to stop him and maybe hopefully show him the error in his ways before death takes him," the old man whispered his form disappearing, "Thank you gods of magic my release into the next world is all I need."

Shivering Leaf tried to pull a blanket over her but found that her hand touched hard cool rock. Her eyes snapped open and she sat straight up. Looking around she saw that she was in a cell. A cell with nothing more then a waste bucket and a pallet of straw for sleeping. She was trapped now, trapped as all the others. Looking around she saw that there was a figure in the back corner where the light couldn't touch. Standing up she brushed herself off and with suspicion she looked at the other figure.

For a while neither off them said anything. She walked over to where there was a window. She could easily break it if she could find something solid to throw at it. The waste bucket! Walking over she was relieved to see that it was empty. Grabbing it she threw it at the window as hard as she could. Only to have it bounce back and hit the door. It would have hit her but she had ducked just incase. Sighing she should have known that Gabriel would take extra precautions with them.

Sitting back where she had laid she saw that the figure was still watching her. Sighing she put her head into her hands and tried to think of a solution. She had to get out of here; she wasn't going to be a prisoner ever again. She had even promised herself that she wouldn't have that sort of life again. Raising her head she hit her head against the wall. Frustrated and now extremely paralyzed with the fear of being a prisoner.

Having no time to think as the door abruptly she looked to the window. Sensing that it was Gabriel's aura she didn't want to look upon him. He had betrayed her trust and even had some heinous plan to use her. She would make sure that she would kill this man. He would die by her hand that she guaranteed. Hearing footsteps she still didn't bother to look at him.

"Oh come now Leaf we can't have you purposely ignoring me," he whispered his voice loathsome grating on Leafs nerves, "we have so much to talk about my little princess. After all the gods of magic have told you things that shouldn't be your concern, and no matter what even against you will you will tell me what those things are."

"What the gods of magic and myself talked about is of no concern of yours," Leaf snapped, "now go along and go and find some other girl to be your pawn. I have a lifetime of misery it appears."

Gabriel's anger rose he grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her out of the small prisoner. Hitting the wall hard she slumped to the ground where she laid trying to catch her breath and compose herself. Struggling to gain her feet Gabriel came up and kicked her down. Kicking her repeatedly in the stomach area she felt her very existence was in trouble. Feeling some arms pick her up she allowed them to carry her away. Away from her prison, away from her life that was to be forever to be pain.

Still to dizzy to think she allowed herself to be strapped to the wall. Her hands and legs were incased in manacles, forbidding her to run or to hurt Gabriel. Getting her thoughts together she looked around and saw that she was in yet another room where she would be used. Looking to the left of her she saw instruments of interrogation. They wanted to know what the gods of magic had told her. But they didn't really tell her anything but the fact that she was in terrible danger with Gabriel, and that he was using her. She couldn't hold out on torture. She wasn't trained like the other warriors she wasn't even a warrior. She didn't even know anything to tell them.

"Well Leaf do you wish to reconsider?" Gabriel asked holding up a jagged knife in front of her face.

"Reconsider what?" Leaf managed to whisper.

"What the gods of magic told you my dear," Gabriel whispered using the knife to cut away her sweater, "we wouldn't want to scar that precious skin of yours."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Leaf stated shivering from the loss of her sweater, "they didn't tell me anything."

"Oh but I think they did," Gabriel whispered coming up face to face with Leaf, "and you will tell me and then I will erase your memories."

"I don't know anything!" Leaf hissed.

"Fine be stupid and stubborn," he stated drawing away from her, "the torture begins now."

He sliced her stomach again and again hearing her scream and scream. Slicing a part of her skin off from her arm he threw it onto the table for her to see. Shaking she tried to keep her mind from losing itself in the pain. She saw the skin that he cut off and it made her stomach clench with horror.

"We can end this you know that don't you Leaf," he whispered coming up and whispering in her ear, "just tell me what I want to know and you can go back to the cool room and never have to see me again."

"I don't know what you're talking about and if I did why'd would I tell you," Leaf hissed shaking from the pain.

"This will go more smoothly if you stop repeating yourself Leaf," he whispered his voice tense in trying to remain calm.

"Look just leave me to bleed to death," Leaf whispered feeling her old friend despair cling to her, "with my death you won't have to worry about whatever it is I know getting out. Now will you?"

"Yes it would be easier and less annoying for me but," he stated drawing away from her to go and grab a more sharper knife, "it's just not fair for you to die and leave me with wondering what's going on. Anyways were have so much fun with each other anyways."

"Why not?" she hissed feeling her stomach unclench itself, "It's so much fun being a test subject for you."

Smiling he sent the knife into her shoulder blade. Screaming out she closed her eyes tightly against the pain trying to keep her still along those lines of sanity. The pain was burning through her thoughts her mind, digging itself in. She couldn't help but scream unendingly. Let her death be quick, let whatever the gods apparently told her to die with her. Leaving Gabriel with the frustration of it all.

"Hurts don't it?" Gabriel stated his voice slimy and disgusting as his words passed his mouth, "The knife will burrow itself further into you. It was designed like that, to create more pain then there really is."

"Look I'm not telling you anything so just go ahead and end it quickly," Leaf snapped unable to keep her anger separate from her voice.

"We will continue this in a couple of hours when you have had time to think about your pain my dear," he shouted his anger rising also, "till then back to the quaint little prison of yours."

Turning on his heel and leaving Leaf manacled to the wall she felt herself losing her grip on the situation.

Waking up she was shocked to see someone over her.

"Is she alive Cleo?" a young woman's voice sounded.

"Yeah her eyes are open she's awake now," the woman named Cleo shouted over her shoulder.

Sitting up quickly she put her hand to her head. Feeling her head spin she leaned up against the wall. Setting her head gently onto the wall she tried to remember what was going on and what was happening.

"Take it easy now," a mans voice whispered, "We wouldn't want you to puke."

Startled that a man was here she stood up and immediately fell to the floor. Feeling hands help her sit up she was startled to see that there were at least ten people in the small room where she had left it with one woman in the corner.

"Calm down were friends we won't harm you," a kind woman's voice whispered setting a comforting hand on Leaf's shoulder, "we know what Gabriel did to you. He used to do that to us to."

"What?" Leaf managed to utter, "Look I haven't the clue why he was doing that to me and I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't you know about the Solana?" the woman's voice whispered.

"Yeah what about them?" Leaf snapped shaking that hand off her shoulder.

"All of us are there descendents just like you," the woman whispered softly, "and we want to help you."


	7. Faith of Friends?

"Help me?" Leaf laughed, "Give me a knife and that'll help for sure."

"What you mean?" a young little girl asked her innocent eyes gleaming up at Leaf, "Give you a knife, for what?"

Leaf couldn't bring herself to tell the girl bluntly what she meant, after all the girl looked no more than seven years old. What was a child like her doing here? Gabriel was sick and twisted to take a young child like this especially from her mother. Not even considered an adult among humans.

"How long have you been here little one?" Leaf asked trying to seem as though it was a casual question.

"Only a year now," she stated smiling at Leaf, "everyone here takes care of me and watches out for me."

Leaf looked to the young woman they had called Cleo she nodded her head to Leafs unspoken question. Sighing Leaf ruffled her hair. She could see that there were at least ten people in the room. How they got in, well she was going to find out.

"Hey look I got a question for you all," Leaf began, "from what I've seen so far about this place is that the doors are locked from outside. How on earth did you get in here? When I left with that jerk Gabriel there was one other person in here. Male or female I didn't care to investigate at the time, I was to busy trying to figure a way out."

"Well those that came before us have dug tunnels that Gabriel doesn't know about," the woman named Cleo stated, "we've been using them to see how the others are. Josh here is a healer and that's how he knew you'd probably fall to the floor or puke."

Looking to Josh, Leaf saw that he was human not that old either about in his twenties. He had dark brown hair, actually all the people had dark brown hair all but Cleo that is she had bright blonde hair. Everyone was dressed in drab old clothes that seemed useless in trying to cover themselves up. The material was so faded that you could see through it. Leaf's clothes would soon be like that only stained with more blood then there's.

Sighing she adjusted herself to a more comfortable position.

"Okay one question down," Leaf whispered, "Now one of you said that Gabriel did the same to you as he is doing to me now. Do any of you know what he is looking for?"

"No we don't all we know is that apparently the gods told us," Josh muttered his hand going unintentionally to his arm, "but the gods never told us anything. Well I guess that isn't true one god always came to one of us telling us a wonderful story. A story of our freedom we tell even today."

"A story?" Leaf stated raising her eyebrows, "A story of something you don't have. What a kind thing for the gods to taunt you with."

"Didn't one of them tell you the story?" the little girl asked.

"No they told me this crap about my people that turned out to be a lie," Leaf stated stretching her arms, "which led to me figuring out Gabriel's intentions for me. And of course I get caught and imprisoned. A story you say?"

"Would you like to hear it Josh is best at telling it," Cleo eagerly stated.

"Sure why not after all nothing else to do but wait for more torment," Leaf said looking to Josh, "that is unless you have to go and do something else. Some other commitment today."

"You can quit the sarcastic banter I'll tell you," Josh acknowledged, "I have one concern though about telling you."

"Come on Josh she'll like the story too!" the little girl protested.

"I'm sure she'll like the story Rebecca but," Josh stated trying his hardest to make the the girl see, "the gods didn't tell her. That could mean that they don't want her to know what we know."

"Look I'm sure they wouldn't really care if you told me a story," Leaf mumbled rolling her eyes, "what harm can it do?"

"I guess so," Josh muttered, "Well then the beginning starts out like this a young elf girl living in the woods was like us. She had the same powers except on an elevated level. She could see other Solana's past experiences; she could feel their emotions when in these trance sort of things. Her body was frail and took a major toll on these past memories. Her thoughts were always in turmoil, always alone and discontented. She couldn't help but be the frail and sickly child that had to lean on her family or another who came telling her of a better life. This man I'm sure you know to be Gabriel, but he took her away from her family away from all that she knew. But when she figured out what he had planned, as we all did figure out sooner or later, she was angered and demanded revenge. No matter how much she and her people revered life he could no longer live for his lies.

"She rallied up the others, helped them to see that they obviously overwhelmed him. Fighting their ways out they was free from Gabriel's tyranny!"

"That's it?" Leaf asked as Josh had stooped talking.

"Yeah we all like the story though," Rebecca stated smiling, "we all think its great."

"Then why not actually make it come true?" Leaf asked looking to each, "If you've known about this story for however long you've all been here then why not rebel against Gabriel?"

"We've all tried one way or another but," Cleo whispered picking Rebecca up who looked crestfallen, "he's always been able to thwart us."

"They learn from those mistakes that you had made," Leaf stated looking around at the rest, "do you seriously want to die here?"

"Well of course not but what are we supposed to do?" Josh snapped, "We've told you we've tried and well one way or another the leader who led us always died. If we just stay here and cause no problem then well get to live."

"What!" Leaf shouted standing to her feet, "Look I may be an elf and this may sound like what any other elf would say but, you guys are a bunch of pussy humans!"

"Hey now come on that's uncalled for!" Josh shouted standing himself, "You've only been here a little while and already I'm beginning to dislike elf's more and more. He has help from other mages you know. Of course you knew that!"

"So we overpower him just like in the story," Leaf stated.

"Look at Rebecca and answer me this," a young woman stated coming to stand up to face Leaf face-to-face, "would you risk her life?"

"No I wouldn't cause you know what she'd stay down here while we fought," Leaf whispered calmly.

"Do you even know the mages he has to back him up?" Josh snapped.

"Then tell me Josh," Leaf said looking him in the eye, "tell me so that I will know then."

"He has the entire conclave on his side," Josh alleged his voice soft with the mere fact of facing such powerful mages, "they all believe his story about us being able to destroy the world with our power and such. He has them all believing everything he says Leaf. Even Raistlin Majare believes his tales of us, and we all known how powerful he is."

"How could you all know about him?" Leaf stated shocked that they knew off the outside world at all, "From what I've been able to understand I'm the newest one to this nice little family."

"Gabriel taunts us by telling us the details of the outside world," the woman who challenged her face-to-face whispered.

"Yeah he especially loves to torment Diane here," Josh said pointing to the woman who had talked previously, "got a crush on her."

Leaf thought about that for a moment. If Gabriel had this crush on Diane then they could use that as a way out, a way out of these confining prisons. Of course they'd have to be discreet about how they executed the plan of course.

"What are you thinking?" Josh asked squinting his eyes at her, "I know that look your plotting something, what?"

"Me plot come now trust me some," Leaf said trying to act innocently.

None of them were believing her of course, and what reason did they have to believe her anyways. Hearing footsteps down the hall everyone stopped actually breathing to hear the footsteps.

"Its Gabriel!" Diane hissed, "Everyone come on out!"

Everyone except Cleo left the room by prying up the stones that hid the tunnels. Amazingly they all made it out of the room before the door flung open revealing Gabriel and a stooped little man. Leaf heard Cleo gasp at the site of Gabriel he ruled them by fear. He didn't have to worry about them revolting; they were all scared witless of them. Closing her eyes for a moment she thought long and hard. How could she show them that this was no way to live? Her eyes snapped open her mind clear as her brain had thought of something. She'd be an example, if she showed them that no matter what Gabriel dose he won't get anything from her then she could possibly convince them of the cage they have imprisoned themselves in.

"Leaf where are you?" Gabriel's loathsome voice stated, "Come on out time for some more quality time Leaf."

"I'm right here imbecile," Leaf snapped getting to her feet uneasily, "lets get this over with Gabriel."

Gabriel gestured for her to come closer and she did. While walking towards him Leaf heard a rustle from behind and was surprised to see Cleo holding her leg. Cleo was trying to stop her from getting hurt. But why?

"Don't go Leaf it'll be worse this time!" Cleo yelled, "Just tell him everything and get it over with."

Leaf was touched by Cleo's concern over her. So touched that Leaf vowed to get Cleo out Gabriel's clutches.

"Get off her now!" Gabriel shouted angrily.

Coming up Gabriel kicked and kicked at Cleo till she let go. Cleo curled up into a ball trying to protect her while he continued on with his assault. Shaking with anger Leaf kicked Gabriel in the face sending him back stumbling over the stooped little old man. Bleeding from the mouth Leaf glared at him. Kneeling down she took Cleo's hand and soothingly stroked it like she would with a child.

"I'll be fine I'm strong enough to handle the pain Cleo," she whispered her other hand stroking her hair, "so don't worry I'll be fine just have faith in me."

"I do have faith in you Leaf," Cleo muttered still curled up, "please be careful and come back to us alive."

"He want something from me and I would rather die then tell him what he wants Cleo," Leaf whispered standing up she turned to face Gabriel, "If you ever do that again I swear by my people that you will die."

"Your people?" Gabriel mocked, "They are nothing they are to afraid to even come into the light. Your threats are empty Leaf!"

"So be it for now Gabriel but wait," Leaf snapped, "I'm not the type anymore to lie around and allow others to be hurt while I do nothing. I'll help them and make sure of that Gabriel."

Glaring at Leaf Gabriel snapped his fingers having two very large men come in and take Leaf. Putting up no fight she went willingly, not afraid of what they would do to her anymore. She was nervous and had a right to be; this time it was going to be worse then last time.

Cleo was on the floor for a while crying for the pain that Leaf was about to be put through. It wasn't fair; she seemed so kind and caring to her but before she was so angry. Was it cause she had been betrayed? But elves don't get betrayed, do they?

"Cleo are you alright?" Josh's voice sounded from behind her.

"Josh yeah I'm okay just got a little beat up," Cleo whispered, "Where are you?"

"Right behind you with some water and a cloth to clean your cuts and such," Josh said taking the rag and washing Cleo's arms and such.

For a while neither talked still in shock from what Leaf had said to Cleo. Josh must have been waiting for them to be gone so he could help Cleo.

"Why did you try and stop her?" Josh asked his voice hard and cold.

"Cause I believe in her to save out people Josh," Cleo whispered still remembering the soft reverent voice that had been Leafs, "you heard her she does care about us."

"Cleo she's to much like those of our kind in the legends," Josh stated still cold and defensive, "she's a risk to us all and you know it. Deep down I know you know it. It'd probably be better if she just died."

"What?" Cleo rounded on Josh upturning the water bowl, "How could you say such a thing? Leaf's trying to help us I know it! I'll believe her more then anything in this world. Even so there were nice Solana like Leaf is."

"Cleo she's to dangerous!" Josh snapped throwing the rag and standing to his feet, "How can you trust her and not me? We've been together since the beginning."

"Yes and that's why you don't want me to believe in what Leaf says," Cleo whispered still sitting on the ground wrapping her arms around herself, "and that's why I'll believe her cause her eyes are unclouded from years of hatred. Tell the others that I'm fine Leaf will be back soon and you have to go and see to Ryan he's been a little off lately."

With that Cleo sat there her eyes closed her mind made up. She believed in Leaf and that was all it was. Josh would have to understand that for now on. Josh left not saying a word but Cleo could have sworn he had said "goodbye" before he left.

"Good bye Josh," she whispered to the stillness of the night.


	8. Pain of a true Friendship and bits of Tu...

Entering back into the small prison Leaf stood straight up till the door was closed and the guards locked the door leaving her with her misery. This was going to be harder then she had anticipated. Coming from a family that didn't even clean up for themselves she was going to have to exert a lot of self control from crying out while Gabriel did his worse. Shaking she could still feel his fingers tracing over her body. Now she knew she could never go home again seeing how defiled she was. Didn't matter her family gave her up for this misery, but she did miss them terribly. Raising her head from the despair and misery beginning to claw around her she slowly looked around looking for Cleo.

"Leaf your back!" Cleo shouted as Leaf looked to the corner where she had first seen the young woman. Running towards her Cleo hugged her jostling her newly made wounds, "Your alive I was so worry that he would keep you their forever."

"I'm back now Cleo," Leaf whispered into her ear hugging Cleo back, "and I'll always come back he won't be able to send me to hell not till I've accomplished what I've set out to do."

"Why are you so set in trying to break him down and not just break down yourself?" Cleo asked drawing away from Leaf, "Its only hurting you not him, Josh says that you should give in but I know you won't listen to him."

"Of course I won't I can't," Leaf said getting to her feet to look out the small window that was to provide them with fresh air, "Josh doesn't understand that this is no way to live as you do. Maybe I understand this a little better cause of my lifestyle before I came here with my family."

"Your from the Tower of the Sun aren't you?" Cleo asked eager to here about a place she could never dare to go to, "What was it like? Did you have a loving family? My family didn't care to much about me, well except my older brother Jake."

"My family didn't care about me either not even my older brothers and sister," Leaf muttered, "While I lived there I always believed that we were nothing more then brothers of sisters. But I see now that we weren't even that. We were nothing but residents living together. I was so weak and I'm still so weak it takes everything for me to stand here talking about my homeland. The homesickness of missing the smell of aspens in the morning is cruelness that no human could understand."

"I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," Cleo whispered softly tears brimming in her eyes, "just well I thought it might take your mind off the pain."

"Its not your fault I suppose its mine," Leaf stated coming and sitting by Cleo, "You see I was a weird child and no one loved me very much I just figured it was cause I was sick and might make them sick. Doesn't matter now."

"Are you afraid Leaf?" Cleo asked.

"Terrified to the soul Cleo," Leaf whispered afraid that others might hear her, "I know that you all see me as strong but I'm not more than a child in elf terms and humans."

"Well your not alone I'll help ya!" Cleo stated smiling, "Your family may have been jerks but you know what I'm not like that! So if he comes for you again, which I know he will, I'll make sure just to smile and nod my head at you not try and stop you again."

"Thank you Cleo," Leaf said, "Now I'm sure that you've been waiting up for me to return so let us sleep allowing out minds to wander wherever, shall we?"

Falling quickly to sleep Cleo enjoyed the presence of Leaf so near her that she was happy that she was no longer alone. For once in the whole time that she had stayed in this prison she had a sleep that was full of the dreams that none even dream off here. Dreaming of all their freedoms in the world, and her family.

Leaf lay beside Cleo looking up at the ceiling. She wonders what would happen now that she had one of them on her side. What was to happen to them if she failed and she broke down telling Gabriel everything? Shivering from that thought she quickly turned to other matters like how she was going to convince Josh of her intentions of freedom. She couldn't very well show him freedom. He doesn't probably even remember the thought of green overhead and not a gray and cold stone above.

Struggling to keep awake knowing very well that if she fell asleep she wouldn't get up. She could still feel the burning sensation that her wounds still gave her. Sighing she figured that she would have to get used to that feeling till they saw that she wasn't going to give in like they all had.

Her thoughts wondering around she felt her anger rise as she realized that the Gods of Magic could have warned her about this fate for her. Why hadn't they even told her the story of this elf woman who had rallied her people giving them hope to fight for freedom? Was it cause she was so different from the others or that they didn't wan the others to be freed? Shaking her head she dismissed the thought as quickly as it had come to her. Why would the Gods do that? Weird and all-powerful they wouldn't mess with people's lives that much.

Closing her eyes she fell asleep her thoughts in turmoil as she dwelled on the thought of more betrayal. Tears streaming down her face as she fell asleep.

Pacing his room anger flaring from him. The stupid elf why couldn't she just tells him and let him concentrate on finding others?

"Damn it!" Gabriel cursed throwing a vase at the painting of his late master, "Why dose she have to be so damn stubborn. She knows very well that sooner or later I'll direct my wrath on the other worthless idiots down there."

"Maybe she doesn't tell you cause she really doesn't know anything my love," a seductive womanly voice stated from the corner.

"Oh she knows something Raven that I know for sure!" he shouted throwing yet another vase at the painting, "She will tell me sooner or later she has no choice."

"What you mean she has more time then you have," Raven snapped, "she is an elf barely in her adult stage you moron. Stop throwing things!"

"I'll throw whatever I want!" he yelled throwing a chair now at the painting causing the painting to crumble to the ground in pieces, "What do you care? Your nothing more then a blank!"

"Blank as I am I do have knowledge of her and understand what she's doing to you," Raven whispered, "After all she knows that you have a temper and are human so hence forth your impatient. While she is an elf and has been taught how to control herself and wait for the appropriate time till she can spring her plan."

"How do you know you all this?" Gabriel stated looking at her now breathing heavily from throwing things around.

"Cause an elf can understand an elf my love," Raven whispered coming into the light revealing her elf features.

Her bone structure perfect, her hair long and luxuriant flowing black as the raven she was named after. Smiling her teeth almost the same white as her pale face suggesting the origins of Silvanesti. Revering the moon and the stars she did, but not the white moon as all elves are supposed to but the black. Her robes pure black velvet with intricate elf runes around the sleeves and the cowl of her hood.

"Right you are my love," he whispered now calm, "but she still knows something and I plan to extract it from her."

Walking towards the door Raven quickly ran to intercede. Holding his hand she brought him back to the couch she had been sitting on. Laying him down she lay on his chest cuddling with him.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked playfully coming up to bite his ear.

"To Leaf she needs a more vigorous torture to extract what I want," Gabriel whispered trying to get up.

"Why?" Raven snapped pushing him down her hair covering some of her face, "Go later I've finally come home and you want to go and spend it with some do gooder elf babe!"

"I have to the sooner I find out what I want the sooner I can forget her!" Gabriel hissed anger seething threw him, "Now get off me."

"I think theirs another reason why your so in a hurry to get to her," Raven snapped.

"And what could that be?" Gabriel snapped back rolling his eyes, "Come now educate me on my alternative motive."

"You like her!" Raven stated narrowing her eyes as she always did trying to find the break that he always had when trying to lie to her.

"Like her of course I do!" Gabriel shouted pushing the shocked Raven off him and getting to his feet, "With her I'm not interrogated or goaded into a corner where your way is the only way!"

Walking out of the room slamming the door on his way out he made his way to Leaf who would now most likely be asleep.

Raven still where Gabriel had pushed her away was shocked that he had openly admitted liking Leaf. What was to like she was no more then infidel. Angry beyond belief that he had so embarrassed her diminishing her control over him. Getting to her feet she looked out the window. Chanting the language of magic she threw a fireball out the window only to watch it explode outside on the barren wasteland that was the land out there. Why he was so enthralled with this little elf? She didn't understand it; she wasn't even considered an adult elf or human terms.

"Well if he's going to be so stubborn as to try and blow me off," she whispered her eyes alight with mischief, "then I'll help Leaf to get to the gods world."

Raven remained in the room till Gabriel would come back storming mad. She plotted Leaf's death trying to make sure that it would look like an accident.

At that very moment when Raven was plotting and Gabriel was storming around Leaf was awaking from her light little nap. A small bird's chirp waked her. Looking to the window she saw the little bird, calling it over with a birdcall one of her friends had taught her. She watched the little thing come and rest in front of her. Petting the little bird Leaf observed the little thing climb up her arm and rest on her shoulder.

"Freedom?" Leaf whispered, "Do you think it's worth it?"

The bird began to chirp a lovely tune, which made Leaf smile. Joining in with the bird she made sure to keep her voice soft as not to awake Cleo. Singing along Leaf was reminded of her childhood friend who had been an outcast like her. She missed him, they rarely got along but they understood how it felt to be looked upon different. Tears brimming her eyes she sniffled. The bird stopped chirping seeing that his singing friend was distressed.

"I wish he was here to help," she muttered wiping the tears from her eyes, "What kind of hero I make out to be? Here I am crying over the fact that I miss my childhood friend."

The bird tried to cheer her up by chirping again but it only made her feel more homesickness. She shook her head signaling for him to stop the lovely tune.

"Sorry my little friend but that doesn't really help," she stated smiling down at the little bird, "go on and be free I'll join you soon my friend."

Watching the bird fly away she felt as though these were her first tender moment with an animal of the woods since she left her home. Smiling she felt tears brim her eyes as she kept looking outside.

"Leaf?" Cleo whispered stirring awake, "Where are you?"

"Right here Cleo," Leaf whispered back still keeping her back to Cleo till she regained her composure.

"Are you okay?" Cleo asked coming up to stand beside Leaf, "Getting homesick? We all feel it soon after down here."

"Yeah homesick for green grass and green trees," Leaf muttered.

"What about your family?" Cleo asked, "They must miss you so much unlike mine."

"Naw my family didn't like me at all that's one reason they let me go with a human man and not stay in the palace," Leaf stated looking over at Cleo, "What about your family they have to miss there brave young lady."

"Young lady yeah right," Cleo laughed, "I grew up in Solace and well didn't have much manners to begin with. But my family, my mom died giving birth to me. My dad had an accident working and lost his memory, amnesia they called it so he doesn't remember me. My brother lives in far to the north somewhere near the coast I think. He doesn't even know that I'm here nobody does."

"I'm sorry," Leaf, said putting a hand on her for comfort, "It must be hard."

"Yeah it is sometimes but I live with it you know," she stated trying to hide her tears.

Leaf felt such emotion that she embraced Cleo tightly, "I'm really sorry, I promise you that we'll get out of here and go and live in Solace till were old."

"Thanks Leaf," Cleo whispered hugging Leaf back crying into her shoulder, "Thank you."

The tender moment was torn asunder when the door to there quaint prison was abruptly thrown open revealing Gabriel.

"Ah how cute Leaf," he stated grinning at Cleo and not at Leaf.

Stepping in front of Cleo protectively seeing that he was interested in her, "What do you want now?"

Snapping his fingers the two guards came in pushing Leaf out of the way. They were after Cleo this time. Falling to the ground scraping her arm she quickly got to her feet delivering one of the guards a swift kick to the shins bringing him down. Jumping over the fallen one she directed her attack at the one with Cleo in his arms. Hurling herself at the guard she didn't notice that Gabriel had called other guards to subdue her. Feeling herself be grabbed she was pinned to the wall; one held her arms while the other held her legs down.

"No Gabriel your quarrel is with me!" she shouted unable to even see where he was, "Leave Cleo out of this now!"

"I think not Leaf she disrespected me by trying to stop you," he stated his voice loathsome as he came to stand by the guards who held her, "Your insignificant and always will be, you can't mange to even protect this one little girl. How on earth do you have hope to save the rest of the scum down here."

"Stop it I told her to do that!" she yelled trying her hardest to get Cleo back, "You asshole just take me instead I'm the one who's been talking shit behind your back."

Smiling wickedly at her he walked away from her laughing at her feeble attempts to save Cleo. What a fool she was and always would be. Slamming the door shut on her he left the guards in there to have fun while he was gone with Cleo. Hopefully being abused, as he was sure they were going to do to her would teach her some lessons of life. She was the scum and he was better then her. He could hear Cleo behind him struggling to get away from her captors.

Arriving in much the same torture room that Leaf had been in before he pointed the wall with chains. Screaming and kicking her captors Cleo thrashed about trying to escape. But in the end had no choice but to be chained to the wall. Tugging at the chains that were connected to the ceiling trying her hardest to find a weak point.

"If you don't stop that clanking of the chains this will take longer then ever before Cleo," he stated, "I'm still quite angry at your attempt to help Leaf to tell me, if she will not tell me of her own freewill what makes you even think that she'd to it for you."

"I was only trying to spare her the pain that you put the others and I through," she whispered meekly, "I didn't think that you'd be so mad as to hurt me. I thought you wanted to know what she knew."

"Yes from her own mouth through time," he snapped glaring at her, "You know nothing of the bond that will reveal what she truly actually doesn't know."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "What she already doesn't know?"

"I guess I can tell you," he stated thinking out loud, "The gods have entrusted her with some secret knowledge as they always do with elf's. Unless subjected to some sort of mental stress or torture can the secrets really be unlocked."

"Trusted her with knowledge," Cleo whispered trying the words out for herself, "Does she even know what this knowledge is?"

"In good time it will be unlocked to her as it always is," he muttered angrily, "and then her mind her thoughts will be set upon that one course. But if altered before they are unlocked then I can manipulate her thoughts her being."

"Why would you want to do that to her?" she asked desperately terrified, "Why can't you just let her go and leave her alone?"

"Cause even if she's let go into the world the knowledge will be unlocked and will lead her back to me," he stated talking in a patient voice as an adult would with a child, "and she'll accomplish whatever the knowledge has been imparted to her. Whether it is for helping me or destroying me no one knows. But that doesn't really matter to you now does it? You and I have an old score to settle anyways my prize."

Terrified she closed her eyes tightly waiting whatever pain was to come. Feeling a dagger of edged design pierce her stomach she cried out. One after the other she felt dagger pierce her skin only to come out and enter again. Crying for the pain was intolerable. For the first time in Cleo's life she wished she had her family to hold her and comfort her, to tell her it was all right. But she didn't even have a family that could remember her. As always she would be alone, born alone die alone. Feeling hopelessness cling to her as a leech clings to the skin for the blood.

As Cleo felt her loneliness in emotional shock, Leaf was feeling it too. She could feel nothing but numbness all over as the guards that had been left with her beat upon her boundlessly. She could sense Cleo's misery and cried for the pain the human child was feeling. It wasn't fair, why would fate do this to her and so many innocent people? Concentrating through the haze of pain she set her thoughts on Cleo, she wouldn't be able to protect herself from the guards but she would help Cleo.

"Cleo can you hear me?" Leaf stated in her mind reaching out with all her might to Cleo, "Please tell me if you can hear me!"

Cleo was shocked through the pain to hear the familiar voice that had comforted her in the small prison that she had spent 7 years of her life in. She knew it to be Leaf; only Leaf would make the effort to help her.

"I hear you!" she screamed out loud.

"Hear what?" Gabriel stated shocked to hear Cleo shout something so absurd.

Ignoring Gabriel Cleo concentrated on Leaf's voice and only Leaf's voice. It was hard through the pain but Cleo reminded herself that Leaf was probably going through the exact same pain with the guards as she was going through with Gabriel.

"Good now concentrate," Leafs melodic voice stated in Cleo's mind, "concentrate hard on a memory. A good one that makes you feels as though you're floating on air. Do it quickly!"

Cleo rushed through her memories to find a good memory. One as Leaf said made her float on air. Looking through them she found one that suited Leaf's description. It was when she was 5 her dad was still alive and was throwing her a surprise birthday party at the local inn. Smiling as she felt the warmness of that memory flood through every part of her body.

Leaf had to work hard to harness that energy of good and innocence into a shield for Cleo. She really had no idea what she was doing to her it was all but instinct to help her friend, and that's when it stuck Leaf. She had a friend. Working hard and fast she formed that decent energy to a shield. She could feel the energy forming; forming into a protective shield made of love.

"Just laugh and smile Cleo," Leaf's voice whispered into Cleo's head weak and exhausted, "do it for your father whom I'm sure misses you very much."

Cleo did just that, she laughed and laughed as she felt no more knifes enter and exit her body. The pain was gone; Leaf had helped her. How she didn't know, but she sure as hell was going to make sure to repay the debt.

"Leaf you did it!" Cleo whispered so that Gabriel wouldn't hear her, "You did it thank you!"

Hearing no reply from Leaf, Cleo began to panic. All that energy was from her not from Leaf, or was it? No Leaf had told her to do it; Leaf would be okay. She was a strong independent woman. She could feel the shield wavering she had to keep concentrating on the memory on the good feeling she was experiencing.

Leaf was out cold from all the concentrating she did with Cleo she had no energy herself left to defend herself from the guards.

"How did you do that?" Gabriel managed to gasp out looking astonished at Cleo, "Tell me right this instant or back to the prison!"

"I won't ever tell you!" she screamed laughing in his face.

Cleo was hoping he'd say that he'd send her back to the prison. She had to help Leaf. This time it was her turn to help Leaf.

"Fine back to the prison you go!" he yelled marching out of the room.

Guards came and untied Cleo holding her up as Cleo had barely any thing in her to keep her standing. The only thing that kept her from not falling asleep was Leaf. Oh lost gods if your out there please I beg of you allow Leaf to still be alive! Cleo prayed and prayed till they got to her prison. Entering they threw her in, falling roughly to the floor she saw that Leaf was knocked out on the other side of the room with the two monsters of guards over her. The guards all left her in the room slamming shut the door.

Rushing to Leaf's aid once she was sure they were all gone. She saw that Leaf had a slight glow around her hands, a soft faint glow of white, red, and black. Was she remembering what the gods told her? Cleo shook that idea out of her mind and quickly went to seeing how bad Leaf's beatings were. Most of them were already black and seeping out her precious red blood.

Crying as she worked to stop all the bleeding she ripped up anything in the small room and used is as bandages. She worked on through to the morning. Once she felt that Leaf's bandaging would do till she awoke Cleo dressed her own wounds. Laying down beside Leaf she managed to find one blanket still intact and throw it over the two.

Before falling asleep Cleo whispered to Leaf, "Thank you for being my friend."


	9. Help from a new ally or not?

Fast asleep Leaf dreamt of being home as always ever since she had come to live in this prison form hell. The green trees with leafs the billowing around her covering her fair skin from the sun. Leaf missed the trees but still had much to do here in way of convincing the others trapped here. Prying her eye lids open from her sleep she went once again to the window they had. Looking outside as she always did in the morning till Cleo awoke.

It had been over 2 months since the incident with Cleo. Since then Gabriel had left Cleo clear alone but kept his attention on Leaf as eternally tormenting her. She was beginning to become numb to the aching of having to sleep on hay in a corner. Though she never voiced her opinion in front of her Leaf knew that Cleo was beginning to have back issues from sleeping on the ground for so long. Knowing no sort of healer abilities Leaf had no way of helping Cleo with the pain, even if she did know anything how'd she get was a mystery even to her.

Mystery to her was still a problem for seemingly eternity she had been trying to figure out still why the gods had not told her the story that everyone knew so well. Why they had played with her by getting her angry? Why they allowed such misery to so young of a group? Still who was she? Shaking her head she always started the day out with a million questions, frustrating, as it was it was the only way to start the day. After all nothing to do in this hellhole but wait for pain from Gabriel. Why couldn't the gods just let her soul rest in eternal peace? Reeling from the emotional overload from the questions she decided to clear her head and just calm down.

So many questions and so little of time to answer them. She was losing this battle, if she had any hope of changing the others minds she was going to have to commit a suicide mission. She was going to try escaping from the guards when they came again. Maybe her power just like last time with Cleo would help her. Not relying too much on that she began to pace back and forth. She still had her wounds from last night, her wounds never healed. She never had time to actually rest and allows them time to heal. They were toying with her just as she was toying with them. Giving Gabriel knowledge but not the knowledge he wanted. Still deep within her mind set there by the gods as Cleo had told her she never wanted that knowledge to seep out and actually learn it. But according to Cleo Leaf didn't have a choice but to have the information draw closer and closer to her sooner or later. She'd go to the one place that might give her clues as to what to do next. Hearing moaning she realized that it was Cleo awaking. Of course she couldn't tell Cleo what she had planned but Cleo would trust her.

"Morning sleepy head," Leaf stated smiling down at Cleo, "they'll be feeding us soon so come on get up."

Cleo was a horrible morning person and didn't take to the earlier hours as Leaf did. Probably because she was human she didn't see the beauty of a sunrise or sunset as Leaf did. Most likely knowing that she wouldn't survive for as long as Leaf she didn't take to being lectured about it. So Leaf always waited till Cleo was ready to wake up herself.

"Yeah I know I'm awake," she muttered scratching her head absently, "You feeling any better then last night."

"Not really but I'll be fine," Leaf stated as the guards opened the door drooping food at the door, "How about you I thought that you might faint from all the blood that I had on me."

"Sorry about that I just you know aren't that comfortable with blood yet," she stated grabbing some food, "What about you? Should you be eating, Gabriel's going to come soon to retrieve you."

"Of course he'll come but I'm not about to starve to death so I don't puke while I'm in there," she stated grabbing a piece of the bread and taking a bite out of it, "Today I'm actually thinking of doing something out of the ordinary even for me. Its going to come fast so doesn't be so surprised about it."

"What you mean?" Cleo asked looking worriedly at Leaf.

"Just trust me I'll come back for you and the others," Leaf stated smiling at Cleo, "Now eat up your nothing but skin and bones."

"Oh yeah and your so much more beefy then me," Cleo stated throwing bread at Leaf.

"Ouch!" Leaf stated rubbing her right arm that had been hit with the bread, "Hey come on that breads about as hard as rock! Take it easy on me."

"Naw don't thin I will," Cleo stated sticking her tongue out at Leaf.

"Real mature Cleo," Leaf laughed at her.

Both began laughing merrily as though they were back at an inn enjoying wine and good food. Mutually they heard footsteps and knew it to be the guards coming for Leaf. But something was different about these footsteps, for one it sounded like high heels of a woman's boot. Leaf and Cleo both knew of no other women here, especially in fine boots like that, to live here in the castle. Unless this person had come to rescue them, yeah like that'd happen as soon as the next Cataclysm would come.

"Hide Cleo!" Leaf hissed, "In the corner now!"

Cleo quickly ran to the dark corner where light didn't tread. Leaf didn't know whom this new footstep was but she wasn't going to allow this new foe or friend to harm Cleo or her. She'd still execute her plan though standing tall and up right. As the door opened Leaf gasped to see a face she hadn't seen since she was little.

"In the name of the gods of magic what the hell are you doing here?" she whispered shaking her head not wishing to believe it.

In the doorframe was an elf it was an elf with a mean cruel demeanor. Black hair long as Leaf's eyes of cold and distant blue. Leaf recognized this elf and would never forget him. How could she? It was impossible to forget that intolerable knowledge of his. His long black robes rustled as he took a few steps into the prison.

"What else do you think I'm doing?" the man snapped at her, "I heard that there was a crazed mage up here."

"But your back in on northern Egroth with the others," she whispered trying to keep her rationality separate from her mind that was already beginning to dwindle, "You're a figment of my imagination aren't you!"

"You wish Leaf," he scoffed, "Nice accommodations you have here my dear little princess."

"Shut up!" she snapped, "Don't call me princess! Wait why are you wearing the black robes of Nuitari? You took your Test!"

"Why not?" he stating mocking her as he stepped into the small prison, "Why wouldn't I take my Test Leaf? Have you been down here for so long that even your brain has dwindle from little sense you did have?"

"Still as sarcastic as ever I see," she muttered shaking her head, "This can't be, it's just not possible. Why on earth would you be here? Crazed mage or no mage your still not supposed to be here."

"This mage Gabriel is a renegade," he stated in a casual tone as though he always dealt with renegades, "I've been asked to deal with him. He's stolen quite a powerful artifact from the Conclave and they wish it back."

"You presume to think that I care," she stated clenching her hands into fists too keep from hitting square in that oh so perfect grin of his.

"The Conclave has put up with him for too long," he stated ignoring her obvious anger.

"Really hadn't noticed that they were turning a blind eye on the crimes going on here," she stated rolling her eyes, "You think I haven't noticed what the Conclave has been ignoring. Gabriel has been taking young men and women and giving them the hope of riding them of horrible visions and an excruciating death."

Coming from the far corner from her hiding place, "Visions?" Cleo asked, "What visions? None of us have visions."

"What?" Leaf turned on Cleo, "What you mean you don't have visions? I have them, of terrible wars past and gone and of some I don't even recognize as in the archives."

"Everyone here doesn't have visions Leaf," Cleo whispered, "I'm telling the truth if you don't believe me."

"No I do believe you Cleo," Leaf muttered falling to her knees, "just I thought the others had visions like I do. It just makes me more of freak then I already am! Giving more evidence that I really know nothing about anything!"

"Please Leaf we don't have time for this," he snapped, "now get to your feet and let us go."

"Go, where are you going take her to?" Cleo asked putting an arm around Leaf, "She's in no condition to go on a journey right now. Look at her, she still have wounds and Gabriel is due at any time to come and get her."

"Come and get you?" he stated narrowing his eyes, "For what?"

"What she's been enduring for everyone here," Cleo snapped becoming irritated at this man's incompetence, "Torture! The gods gave her knowledge in her brain but the only problem is that she can't access the knowledge. Ever since then he's been torturing her none stop and it's breaking her heart as much as it's breaking mine."

"Torture, he's been putting you through torture," he whispered thinking on it lightly. Finally shaking his head, "Well that's in the past now so get over it. The Conclave has known that you've been here and they greatly apologize for not helping you in the beginning."

"Well the Conclave should come and get us they," Leaf snapped rising to her feet and leaning against the windows ledge. Watching the outside as she always did when thinking of what her next action would be, "They've brought enough pain by ignoring the people here for so long. Now they've sent you here to do what?"

"I need your help to defeat Gabriel Leaf," he whispered loath to ask for help from another.

"Help, you want help from me you sure about that?" Leaf inquired tracing a line on the ledge to keep her eyes from his, "Dalamar do you not remember that I still have no idea how to use this magic that Gabriel has stated I have. The one time I used it I used it to help another she stands before you."

"Then maybe your power isn't like magic is for others," Dalamar began, "Maybe its for helping others to aid them to redeem-"

"You say 'yourself' and I'll be sure to learn my magic just to set you on fire," Leaf murmured shaking from her memories of the gods of magic. They had started like this and had tried even to guilt Leaf into in the end figuring out the truth, "If I'm going to help people it will be the people here. They deserve the help as no others do."

"Leaf that's being selfish!" Dalamar snapped walking over to stand by Leaf, "Stop acting like the same spoiled little princess from your fathers court. Your out on your own so start to think like everyone else does and get-"

"Hush!" Leaf stated listening she heard footsteps coming from the direction of Gabriel's way, "Its him hid now Dalamar! We'll finish this conversation when I get back and then you'll see why I don't worry about the others of this world except those in here. So shut and watch maybe you might learn something. Cleo take care of him and try and play nice you know the routine."

Nodding her head Cleo grabbed Dalamar and brought him into the darkest corner hiding him there she sat in front of him, "Blend with the darkness here quickly!"

Leaf looked over at the corner looking straight at Dalamar hoping beyond anything that they all might be able to get out of here before too long. She sat down and waited for the door to burst open revealing Gabriel's hideous face and demeanor.

As always the door busted open revealing Gabriel and the guards that would carry Leaf there and back. Sighing she got to her feet but was surprised to see not only a young woman elf by the looks but another man dressed in black from head to foot. Strange why would Gabriel bring this person now and not before she contemplated to herself. Glaring at him he noticed this quickly and laughed at her.

"Come now Leaf don't be angry you must have been becoming annoyed with just myself torturing you," he stated making grand gestures and smiling wickedly, "So I've brought friends one you might recognize."

"Yeah cause you know I recognize all your crazy ass friends," she stated her voice really unconcerned who tortured her today as long as it happened and got over with it, "Lets go then, off to the merry land of torture for me!"

Leaf got to her feet and walked towards the door. The door slamming shut behind her as the guards as rough as ever grabbed her arms and hoisted her off the floor. Being held up by two guards a few inches of the ground was incredibly uncomfortable. She was still wondering who these people were. These new people come to torture she smiled as she thought maybe it was her family. But that was a ridiculous idea her people should all be somewhere in the Egroth area. Sighing she figured she would just have to wait till she could have a good look at there faces before she could figure it out.

Arriving at the torture are she sighed and stood still as the guards tied her to the wall as always. Finally she saw whom the woman's face was when she stepped accidentally into the light. She should have known that this woman would come to haunt her for the rest of her days. How long had it been since she had been exiled? Due to Leaf finding out about her plans to kill off the royal family. Almost 7 years now.

"Well Raven its nice to see you well and alive," Leaf stated grinning at her, "Should have known that you would enjoy Gabriel's company as unpleasant as it is. You were always a user of anyone with power to bad it didn't work on Heidi. Well you've found yourself another boy toy so it'll have to do."

"How did you know her name?" Gabriel questioned a puzzled look on his face, "She hasn't come to see you in your prison has she."

"No not at all but I would've enjoyed the reunion," Leaf affirmed out loud, "After all we did grow up together didn't we. Weren't well friends but we were familiar with each other's activities. Especially Raven's she's been a very naughty girl in her past. What's the matter Raven to shy to say anything? Well that's not nothing liked you at all."

"Shut up!" she yelled stabbing Leaf with one of the jagged daggers into her upper thigh leg area. Raven wasn't going to listen anymore to some snot nosed little elf, "This time its you who pays the ultimate price. Were the same now I'm not the only dark elf here am I?"

"Afraid you are Raven," Leaf whispered closing her eyes, "In spite of everything that I've done my slate is clean compared to yours. Anyways my father just gave me up, I'm allowed back into our homeland whenever I want to. I will return and you know what I'll be happy to."

Taking another knife she stabbed Leaf's arms over and over splashing blood all her. As Leaf opened her eyes she saw a small hand tinged with gold grabbed Raven's hand. Raven finally resting curbing her anger dropped the knife and went to sit over by the table with all the tools and chemicals for her torture.

"You have a gift of angering others causing them to do something that when rational would never have done," he whispered literally his voice was so cracked it sounded like he was an old man, "I commend you, it is not an easy task to anger Raven over there. But enough with trips down memory lane, Gabriel states that the gods of magic have entrusted you with knowledge. Will you not relinquish that knowledge?"

"If you ever had ears listen up," Leaf stated glaring at the man, "Who ever you are I don't care and no matter what you do that knowledge will stay buried till it wants to come out. I though Gabriel would have told you that. The knowledge I haven't access to, only the gods have access to that and they aren't whistling Dixie to come down here and help me out. So you're all going to have to learn patience, after all it's a virtue so learn it god damn it!"

"Well unfortunately we don't have patience as you do," he spoke softly lifting one of his hands, "So do hurry up and learn how to contact that knowledge and do it quickly. Reason be is this is going to hurt and we wouldn't want scar that pretty flesh anymore then we have to."

"Sorry can't do that and I won't do that!" Leaf vowed watching intently what this man was going to do to her know, "So get on with it I'm not afraid okay that a lie, I am pretty frightened but I'm still not going to tell ya!"

Leaf could hear the odd man murmuring some words that were all spiders like and just a tad creepy for her. She couldn't help but shiver as he went on and on with the chanting and such. Finally he had summoned what looked like a ball of lightening or electricity. Whatever it was Leaf knew it was going to be thrown at her. As he threw the ball she took an a breath and clenched her teeth. Feeling the electricity flow through her body shocking and burning her all over. She could suppress the urge to scream she knew that this scream wouldn't end this time. This time she knew if she didn't find some way to escape them she was going to die.

She was going to have to go against her feelings and beliefs and help Dalamar to get out of here. Gabriel would never quit till he found out that knowledge and Leaf had no way of getting to that knowledge. Screaming more and more she waited for the pain to end only to know that it would be accompanied with more torture more heinous torture.


	10. A new way to be tortured

"Why does she have to be so infuriating?" Dalamar ranted pacing back and forth in the tiny prison, "She's always been this way you know that don't you?"

"She probably doesn't trust you to keep your word and let her have freedom," Cleo stating rolling her eyes.

Ever since Leaf had left Dalamar had been irritating as to keep asking the same questions over and over. Cleo was beginning to see why Leaf didn't want to help him. She could see that Dalamar liked it when he was in control. Leaf being an elf that didn't care to be controlled by anyone, above all else another elf. Throwing back her hair she tied it up and sighed. Cleo was still worried about Leaf, those new people that were with Gabriel looked dangerous. Gabriel must have brought them to torture Leaf crueler then before.

"What is taking so long?" Dalamar ranted more, "Does it always take this long for them to bring her back? Or are they just being more incompetent? Maybe Leaf is provoking them more then usual to get back at me."

"Oh shut up!" she snapped, "Dear gods are all you elf males like this? I've never met someone so annoying and I grew up here with Josh."

"Someone rang?" a head poked through the floor revealing Josh, "Ah Cleo thought I heard you. I came to see what all the fuss was about."

"You mean you were spying on me to make sure I wasn't plotting anything with one of the guards seeing how you couldn't recognize Dalamar's voice," Cleo scoffed giving Josh aid to get out of the hole, "What you want?"

"You're so untrusting of everyone ever since Leaf and you met," Josh stated brushing himself off, "So this is Dalamar, nice to meet you I guess."

"This would be?" Dalamar asked looking to Cleo for answers.

"Josh him and I have been friends since I arrived here," Cleo stated sitting down again, "But back to our conversation before we were interrupted by Josh. They are taking longer then normal and Leaf wouldn't provoke them anymore then usual. She may have a death wish but not that much of a death wish."

"Are you certain?" Dalamar questioned, "How long have you known Leaf anyways? I mean you're human so you must've met here when she was brought here."

"Well she's been keeping track and I think its been 2 months since she arrived down here with the rest of us," Cleo stated smiling, "She's been looking out for me making sure that none of the guards or Gabriel come to get me ever again. She's like my best friend."

"Yeah the two get along more then ever," Josh said rolling his eyes, "One of the main reasons that Diane sent me here."

"Diane sent you!" Cleo shouted jumping to here feet, "What does she say? Will she be apart of Leaf's plan? We've been making sure that nothing bad could possibly happen."

"Settle down Cleo," Josh stated sitting down by the tunnels hole looking down, "Come on in Diane Cleo's here but Leaf's not off with torture again."

"No she can't be!" Diane jumped up quickly coming out of the hole, "Where is she? She can't go not this time this time it'll be worse then ever before!"

Diane paying no heed to anyone else around looked all over the room. She was unconcerned about Dalamar watching her as she went around. Cleo tried to calm her down but found it harder then she had anticipated. Dalamar coming to sit by Josh watched the two women run around the room over and over again.

"What's Diane so worked up about?" Dalamar asked looking over to Josh, "What could be so bad about her be tortured this time. She's had it done to herself many times, what's different this time?"

"Gabriel's had-" Josh began silencing himself off as he heard footsteps, "Diane quickly we have to get back there bringing her back."

"No I've got to be here for her I have to tell her myself!" Diane was raving now grief stricken that Leaf had gone before she could talk to her, "I have to apologize to her Josh!"

"God damn it!" Josh muttered jumping to his feet and dragging Diane back to the hole, "If Gabriel finds out about these tunnels he'll not only kill Leaf he'll kill us all now get going. Cleo will come and get us when Leaf's up for visitors. Right Cleo?"

"Of course just go Diane and take Dalamar with you so that Leaf can have some peace and quiet for a short time period," Cleo stated directing her glare upon Dalamar, "Go all of you now!"

When all three of them were gone Cleo put the stone back in place and began to cower in the corner where Gabriel always saw her. She wasn't really cowering but Leaf had told her that if Gabriel felt as though he was still in power he wouldn't become suspicious of them. Wouldn't separate them either in to different holding cell. Cleo listened to Leaf because she felt for some reason that she knew what she was talking about.

Now that she thought about Leaf had said that she had visions of past wars and wars to still come or something like that. She could be drawing on the strategies of these wars and not even knowing. Could that mean that maybe if she concentrated hard enough she could search for the knowledge the gods left her with? Why hadn't she brought these visions up before? Scolding herself she realized that Leaf must have thought that they all had them and stating something that another already knew would make her look unsuited for fighting for their freedoms.

The door opened and Leaf was hurled inside only stopping when she hit the wall. Cleo ran to help her looking over Leaf she saw that she was smoking. What had they done to her? Looking to the door the small black figure that Cleo had seen when they had come to get Leaf came forward. Holding his hand out Cleo saw that the man's hand had something there. She hesitated before she realized that he wanted her to take it. She grabbed it and saw that it was a jar of poultice.

"It'll help with the burns that's she's endured," he whispered his voice harsh and raspy, "Tell her that I'm quite amazed that she lasted so long against such pain. Such strength for one so young but she's being a fool."

"If she's such a fool then why are you wasting your time with her?" Cleo asked still trying to play the side of being the innocent one, "You'll have to tell me a name she rarely remembers what happens to her when she comes back. Now who shall I say this is from?"

"Raistlin Majere," he whispered, "Tell her we'll leave her for tonight and come around noon tomorrow."

"But that's so early!" Cleo shouted losing her innocent look and replacing her shocked more perplexed look, "Why so early?"

"Yes early is that such a problem?" he stated looking down at her with suspicion, "I don't believe that these tortures are for you but for her. Tell her we'll be back for her at noon tomorrow good evening to young lady."

The man turned and left the room the door to the cell slamming shut. Cleo felt her skin shiver as she remembered the man's voice. That man's voice could probably freeze the ocean it was so cold and heartless. Leaf began to stir and instantly Cleo forgot all about the odd man. Whoever he was Cleo made a mental note to get revenge for Leaf. Cleo had a feeling he was the one who caused the burns.

Feeling tears brim her eyes as she began the heinous task of looking at Leaf's wounds. Diane was right they were worse this time then ever before. Looking at Leaf's face Cleo asked herself what they did you. Shaking her head she bandaged the various blade stabs that had Leaf had endured. Always with the blade what was with these people? Learn better torturing techniques you idiots this is getting annoying. She saw though that these knife wounds were different. Usually Gabriel likes to slowly put the knife through Leaf so that he could watch Leaf's face twist in agony. But these looked like they had been stabbed with hatred.

"Who'd you anger so much that they'd do this to you?" Cleo whispered looking to Leaf's still face.

Ignoring her questions she began to apply the poultice to the burns and cuts, it would sooth the pain and hopefully speed up the process of healing. Cleo could only hope they'd be more healed for tomorrow at noon.

* * *

"So tell me now Josh what was so different during this torture session?" Dalamar asked once again sitting down beside him while Diane cried in the corner unsure what to do with her, "I'm waiting."

"You know for an elf you don't have much patience," Josh snapped ruffling his hair.

"Of course I don't especially when it concerns Leaf," Dalamar hissed, "Now get on with it and tell me already."

"Alright calm down already," Josh stated sighing putting his head on the cool stone wall, "Gabriel wasn't alone this time when he came to get Leaf. He had friends and dangerous they were."

"How do you know they were dangerous?" Dalamar asked looking suspiciously at Josh.

"It doesn't take a genius to know," Josh whispered, "Couldn't you hear the screams that Leaf was making? They were heart captivatingly horrible. The type of scream you couldn't help but listen to."

"We couldn't hear any scream from where we where," Dalamar whispered, "I'm wondering if she's alright now?"

"Yeah she'll be fine she always is," Josh spoke softly and fondly, "When she first came here I hated her. She had stole Cleo away from me. I had told Cleo that I wouldn't help her out never help her. Cleo had told her and Leaf didn't care. She simply stated that this was her fight and that she would not place others lives on the line. It's as though she thinks she has nothing to live for. I wonder why?"

"Leaf knows deep in her heart that she could go back home but," Dalamar muttered, "What's the point? She knows that she would only be put back into a room and locked in again. It doesn't matter who she was she could never truly go back to her old home. She only home knows is well practically here. She has no other home to go to."

"So she's pretty much stuck being alone," Josh whispered, "I never knew that. I wonder dose Cleo knows?"

"Probably they seem close," Dalamar mumbled looking over at Diane, "So what's with her anyways? Why was she freaking out so badly when she found out that Leaf went?"

"Diane has ability that well it's not exactly normal even for this race," Josh stated blushing a bit.

"What you mean?" Dalamar asked looking over at Josh, "You can tell me I've seen enough and heard enough that nothing could shock me now."

"Her boobs help her to tell when something worse then it is in the present already is going to well become worse," Josh whispered turning crimson.

"You're joking right?" Dalamar asked laughing a little, "That can't be true, can it?"

"Anything can be true when it comes to Solana Dalamar," Cleo's soft voice sounded from the tunnel hole.

"Cleo!" Josh shouted running over to help her out, "Is everything alright? How's Leaf will she make it?"

"One question at a time Josh," Cleo whispered standing up and brushing the dirt off her, "I really have no idea how she's doing. She hasn't awoken yet which might be good. The sooner she awakes the sooner they'll come again. And he'll come again.

"Diane you were right. These wounds were worse then anything that has come before this torture. I cried so much, how can Leaf withstand this was all that kept running through my head. I felt so bad. Diane is you sure you want to help Leaf? She'll be elated that you're going to help us. But still you're going to have to see her wounds to fully understand the risks that you would be taking."

"Please I just can't ignore the feeling any longer Cleo!" Diane stated standing in front of Cleo her voice barely even a whisper, "Just as you saw it I see it now, Freedom is worth fighting for even if I have to be used as life bate."

"Hold your thoughts for when we get back when you see the wounds," Cleo stated with remembered agony of having to bandage the wounds, "I'm still on Leaf's side and I'll stay by her side."

"When should she regain conciseness?" Dalamar asked getting to his feet.

"It could be a little longer cause well they are worse Dalamar," she stated looking over at him, "Is it true that the Conclave just wants her to help because Gabriel's out of control?"

"How did you know that?" Dalamar questioned sadistically, "I didn't tell Leaf so how do you know that?"

Pointing to her head, "I read your mind I thought after learning about Diane's magical ability that you would learn to expect anything from us. You should actually see Diane's one spell, its called rain spell that's how we all stay free of lice. It's beautiful the incantation and the dance she does with it."

"Rain spell?" Dalamar asked obviously not believing it, "That's not corny not at all."

"Oh go jump off a cliff!" Diane snapped at him, "All you've done since you've come is complain and ridicule."

"Relax down Diane," Cleo said laying a hand on Diane's arm, "Don't listen to him he's just trying to get on your nerves. Dalamar leave her alone she's been in this life a long time, same with us all you have really no right to make fun of her spells. You still haven't answered my question yet."

"Yes the Conclave actually deems your kind to dangerous to even live among other humans," Dalamar stated turning away from Cleo's probing gaze, "They were actually the ones that had Gabriel chosen to find your kind and imprison you."

"What!" Josh yelled, "It's the fucking Conclave's fault that we have to live this way. That we've had nothing but horrible torture and mice ridden little cells."

"Well to be truthful Gabriel's only the descendent of the family that's been doing this for generations to come," Dalamar whispered, "I only recently learned of all of this."

"Do you believe us to be dangerous?" Diane asked.

"Well not you I doubt that your power could really perform any sort of trouble for everyone," Dalamar stated rolling his eyes, "But say Leaf who was able to use her power to help Cleo that could be a danger. Not the least that Leaf doesn't now how to control her power. That really none of you know how to."

"That's cause no ones tried to teach us," Josh shouted punching her fist against the wall, "Tell me Dalamar does little Becky deserve this sort of life. She's no more that ten and she's had to play with adults and hay and old rags. When she should be playing with dolls and other kids. She shouldn't have this type of life!"

"There is nothing I can do," Dalamar whispered, "Maybe if Leaf helps me then she'll prove to the Conclave that you're kind aren't anything to be feared at all. You never know what could happen."

"No use arguing about it now and getting mad about it," Cleo snapped looking at Josh, "So curb your attitude and anger and come on, Leaf should be awake by now. If not then you can continue along with punching the wall Josh."

Crawling back into the tunnel the four of them made their ways back to the small room that held the already awake Leaf. Before they even arrived Leaf had some time to think to herself. She had never been tortured to brutally before. If she didn't figure out how to escape from here then she would be dead within the month. She couldn't survive that for too long. Crying softly to herself she tried her hardest not to scream as her crying jolted her body. Every part of her was still burning; she could still see those hands working the magic into the lightening that hit her body over and over again. The remembered panic and the wanting of death to release her.

Struggling to sit up she leaned against the wall for support. Sighing she bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming. She didn't care for tears but she didn't want to bring the attention to herself by screaming. By allowing them to know that they had extinguished the hope in her heart. She wouldn't let them have that happy thought without a fight. But it was only a matter of time before she begins to not care as everyone else here did. Soon she'd be nothing but a mush for Gabriel and Raven to poke at. Her eyes burned dry and stingy pain that she couldn't help but close her eyes against it. Looking down at her body she saw that she had twice as many bandages as normal. But what really caught her attention was the jar of now empty poultice. How did Cleo get that? Correction where did she get and from whom? Something was wrong with this picture, Gabriel wouldn't give this to Cleo neither would Raven. But that new figure the magic-user would he gives this to Cleo?

Shaking her head she would just have to wait till Cleo came back from wherever she told Dalamar to hide. Questions to be answered while solutions and plans are to be planned to escape from this hell hole once and for all.


	11. Wings have taken flight

Crawling through the tunnel a barrage of thoughts circling over and over in Cleo's mind she couldn't help but feel vulnerable in the face of the new danger. Of the new foes that have emerged and supposed allies from within. She didn't know who to trust she just wanted the answers laid out in the open. No more of this secrecy and deceit. What was so important about Leaf?

"For someone who said that'd she'd always help Leaf no matter what you have a lot of turmoil," Dalamar's cold voice interjected from behind her.

"Keep out of my thoughts or you'll pay!" Cleo hissed dragging herself out of the tunnel only to have to help Dalamar out, "Trust me it won't pretty if you invade my mind again."

"Snappy aren't we," Dalamar mocked goading her into trying to even lay a finger on him.

"Oh move it so that Josh and Diane can get through," Cleo stated pushing Dalamar out of the way, "Josh grab my hand."

Smiling at her Dalamar couldn't help but watch without offering assistance. It seemed that Leaf had quite a hold on this young mortal. Human as she is she could prevail to be of some use in this horde of hell in this castle.

"You know instead of standing there with that silly god damn grin how about you help us out?" Cleo snapped glaring at Dalamar.

"But you seem to be doing so well," Dalamar ridiculed watching her as the anger rose deep within.

"Well if I'm doing so good how about I take a knife and cut-" Cleo started saying but had her mouth covered by an unseen hand.

Looking to her side thinking that it was Josh. But to her amazement it wasn't Josh but Leaf standing straight up staring angrily at Dalamar.

"Cleo we will not stoop to his level no matter how much we want to," Leaf stated standing beside her, "Even if he goads us into a corner we'll keep our peace and ignore him for now."

Removing her hand from Cleo's mouth she went to sit back down where she had been sitting the whole time. Only getting up to stop Cleo from saying something she would regret. Sighing she sat back down and closed her eyes against the pain of moving so quickly as to stop Cleo.

"I see that you yet live Leaf," Dalamar whispered coming to stand in front of her, "It seems you can not be diminished in state of mind nor your physical being."

"Cut the mockery Dalamar and shut up and sit down," Leaf stated ignoring the pain of breathing, "Cleo come on and sit down, you too Josh, Diane. There are answers I need before I make my choice of action as it is now."

Cleo was so overwhelmed with Leaf's presence that she ran and hugged her only to hear an intake of breath. Leaf wasn't completely healed enough to be having people being draped over her. Realizing her mistake if it was a bit to late she quickly backed off.

"I'm sorry Leaf I completely forgot about your wounds," Cleo hurriedly muttered uselessly blushing from her mistake and from Dalamar's mocking grin, "I'm sorry are you all right?"

"I'll be fine Cleo I've been through worse," Leaf gasped trying to make her breathing normal, "Josh Diane come and sit down. I'm glad that you two have come, though I must quench my curiosity as to why you are both here?"

"Its mainly Diane not me I'm just sort of the messenger but now that Diane's here I can go she'll deal with you," Josh stated nodding his head and retreating back to the tunnel where he went onto his own cell.

"Before we get to involved that I forget Cleo," Leaf looked over to Cleo her face a mask of her inner turmoil, "Tell me where did you get this jar of poultice? I know that no matter what Gabriel wouldn't have given it to you, and neither would Raven."

"Raven, what does she have to do with this?" Dalamar asked looking to Leaf with a perplexed look, "According to what they say about her she should be deep within Solmania territory. So she can't be here."

"I assure you she is I experienced her brutality first hand with a knife," Leaf whispered her hand unintentionally going to her upper shoulder where Raven had stabbed her repeatedly, "Now back to my original question Cleo, where did you get this jar of poultice?"

"A man that was dressed in black robes he'd said it would help with the pain," Cleo whispered, "He told me to tell you that they'll be coming back for you tomorrow at noon. So be ready, he said that you were a fool even though you were strong and endured such pain. He told me to tell you his name."

Cleo was quite for a bit afraid to say the name. Leaf could sense her hesitation and put a comforting hand on Cleo's. A comforting bandaged hand that was burning. Cleo could feel the heat and felt such remorse for Leaf. Placing her other hand on Leaf's gently that is.

"I'll tell but we've already talked about him before Leaf," Cleo started hesitantly, "He said that his name was Raistlin Majere."

"You lie!" Dalamar hissed, "Raistlin Majere wouldn't trouble himself with a pitiful little elf. You'll have to come up with something else for me to listen more to this rabble. Did you see anything that might indicate that it was Raistlin?"

"Dalamar calm down, Cleo can you explain anything unusual about him?" Leaf asked patiently watching Cleo.

If it had been Raistlin Majere then he would be angered beyond believe about Leaf. The two had heard of each other but had never actually met due to the fact that Leaf had been a virtual prison among her own people when Raistlin and his companions had come to see her father the Speaker of the Suns.

"Well he had a raspy voice as though he was real old," Cleo stated thinking back to the events with the man, "I saw that his hand that held the jar of poultice had a golden tinge to it but I just thought it was my imagination from lack of sleep or something. He was small and seemed real frail, it looked as though Leaf in your normal strength you could even break him in two. Otherwise he was unexpectedly treated me like a normal human being. Not like Gabriel who usually calls us creatures or pathetic excuses for a human."

"Even to that child you mentioned?" Dalamar demanded shocked about this turn of events.

"What, child do you mean Rebecca?" Leaf asked looking to Dalamar in complete and utter annoyance, "What does she have to do with this?"

"Does Gabriel call her creatures and pathetic excuses for a human too?" Dalamar stated still looking at Cleo, "Does he?"

"Yeah of course he does he wants to degrade us into thinking that were nothing but garbage to the rest of the world," Diane's voice whispered, "That includes Rebecca."

"When did you develop a heart Dalamar?" Leaf stated shocked that Dalamar actually cared for another human being, "Well? You've never even met the girl. Why would you begin to care about a total stranger?"

Ignoring the question Dalamar stated his cold icy voice back, "To the matter at hand it seems that this man that Cleo describes would be the famous Archmagus Raistlin Majere. Though I've never met him, yet that is, the Conclave heads have described him to me and that matches the description exactly."

"Thanks for clearing that matter up," Cleo stated rolling her eyes, "Now that all of us are positive that it's the famous magus what are we going to do about it?"

"I'm not sure at all Cleo," Leaf whispered struggling to stand up Cleo aiding her she walked over to the window ledge.

For a while no one said anything they just watched Leaf's back. They expected her to come up with something but she had not idea what to do. It was the honest truth this time. Her mind was still reeling from the pain she still felt, to think that they were coming back so soon for her meant that they were serious about this. She had to think of some way past this for her sake and the others. Sighing she looked out to the plains, a sea of green she wished beyond anything to go and lay in that wilderness. If they could escape and hide in the forest she was positive that they could get away, but how to get to the forest? To her dismay she saw the sun beginning to rise up. She was running out of time, in just a couple of hours they would be here for her and there was no way her smart ass mouth would get her out of this one. Turning around she saw the eager face of Cleo looking to her for the answer. Looking over at Diane she could see the terror that was etched in the face along with the mixed emotions struggling in her. Diane was still unsure of her decision. Over to Dalamar he gave the impression of being fearless of what was to come but he was still young just like her. Older then her but still young nonetheless.

"Leaf are you alright?" Cleo asked looking concerned at how long Leaf was staying quiet, "You look paler then before do you need to sit down? You shouldn't be moving about anyways your still on the mend."

"Cleo I'm always going to be on the mend!" Leaf snapped irritated beyond belief, "Don't you see that I'll always be this way cause I have no choice! I don't have some magic answer to this mess. If I help Dalamar I'll be freed but you all won't. If we try my plan there's a chance that Diane will get hurt and she won't be the one to pay, Gabriel will know it was my idea and just decide to kill me instead."

Falling to her knees no longer able to withstand the pain in her legs. She couldn't help but let it burst out. She knew it wasn't Cleo's fault or any of the others for her predicament. The gods gave her this choice. A choice isn't really what she should call it more like a blight that would follow her forever. She was stuck with this life, she couldn't help them escape any more then she could light a fire with wet wood.

"I don't have the answer I can't get us out of this no matter how much I want to," Leaf whispered the tears brimming dangerously to close to her eyes, "I'm just not strong enough."

"Of course you-" Cleo began but Dalamar covered her mouth causing Leaf to look up at him.

He was staring straight at her locking eyes with hers. He wasn't about to let Leaf give up but what she didn't need a pep talk to boast her confidence only to have it brought down again. She was strong but not that strong that she'd be able to handle it mentally. Her physique had changed immensely from the last time they had met. She was strong enough to handle out on the torture but her brain was still fragile and weak. She was mentally still the frail little elf girl all alone.

Cleo struggled to be let go but Dalamar was stronger then her. He could probably pick her up and throw her out the window. Leaf was still on the ground all alone and it was breaking Cleo's heart. She wanted to run to Leaf to help her but Dalamar wouldn't let her. She could see that Leaf's eyes were locked with Dalamar's but why? She couldn't figure it out.

"Cleo Leaf doesn't need another talk from you," Dalamar whispered so softly that Cleo jumped a little, "She needs to realize that we won't always be there for her that she'll have to use her mind to figure out her problems on her own. Isn't that right Leaf? That's what your thinking."

"Dalamar I told you stay out of my mind you don't understand anything but what you want!" Leaf shouted hitting her fist against the floor, "You think its easy to do this well I'd like to see how long it take you to scream under the pain that Raistlin can conduct. He's powerful you know it!"

"We will leave you to your thoughts and be here when you come back from the torture session," Dalamar whispered dragging Cleo and Diane away from Leaf, "Try to get some sleep before they take you again Leaf. You'll need your strength."

Cleo and Diane struggled but the elf mage was quite strong for someone who looked like Diane could break him in two. Leaf watched Dalamar take them away and leave her all alone again. He was doing this on purpose. The bastard he was taking away the only friends she had. Running she tried to pry open the tunnel's entrance but found that Dalamar had put magic on it so as not to allow Leaf to follow them. Looking fearfully around she felt her insides churn as she realized to late that she had moved entirely too fast for her still healing body to take. Puking in the waste bucket she laid herself trembling all over onto the small straw mattress that would usually have Cleo right beside her for comforts sake.

Wrapping her arms around her stomach she tried vainly to fall asleep. Her thoughts kept on rolling around in her mind. She couldn't help but think of what Dalamar was up to. Why would her all of sudden act as though he didn't really need Leaf's help? She knew he needed it, why was he so stubborn? Sighing she thought of Cleo and Diane, what were they thinking right now? They were counting on her to save them from the terrors of Gabriel but she didn't know what to do still. She'd have to figure out some way to beat Gabriel but that was after her mental break down stopped that is. Raistlin sure did confuse things for her also. She could understand why he took on the black robes even Leaf could tell that he would some day but why was he so set on being a part of this torture scene. It was messy; he didn't seem the type to be messy.

Just as she was falling vastly asleep the door opened revealing a black robed figure. It wasn't yet time for them to come after her; it wasn't noon yet the sun wasn't even fully up. Walking in to the prison the figure sat down to the side of where Leaf was laying. Glaring up at the figure she tried vainly to see the face of this new comer. Whoever it was he or she sure knew how to hide from people studying his or her face.

"Its good to see you up Leaf," a raspy voice from under the cowl whispered, "We did not get introduce each other properly. I am Archmagus Raistlin Majere."

"Leaf," she whispered struggling once again to sit up she fell back down as her hand slipped on the slimy rock surface.

Raistlin gave her a hand in sitting up and Leaf finally got to see his face. Gasping she recoiled from what she hadn't expected. Seeing him smile at her he removed the cowl and she couldn't help but stare at him.

"I believe it's impolite to stare Leaf," he whispered sitting him more comfortably.

Raistlin Majere was a man of youth Leaf could obviously tell that. But his face had a golden tinge to it that was unsettling about it. It looked as though a gold crafter or something had smelted him. Though his figure depicted him as an old man he was not old not when you looked into his face. Probably handsome when he wasn't turned into something so unnatural it caused Leaf to get shivers. Looking into his eyes she was startled to see hourglass pupils surrounded by yet more gold.

"I was told that you were 20 some years old," Leaf muttered in awe of this strange man, "What did this to you? Did some magic turn you to this?"

"Yes I suppose you could say that," Raistlin whispered, "But I did not come down here to talk about myself I came to talk to you Leaf."

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Leaf asked memorized by his eyes, "If you're here to torture me then I ask that you wait till dawn. You've already put me through enough pain let me rest just a little more."

"I'm not here to torture you I'm here to talk," he repeated his voice unusually calm compared to Gabriel, "Why did the gods chose you to be their messenger?"

"You want to talk about that," Leaf stated rolling her eyes finally able to dislodge her gaze from his eyes, "I really don't know how about you go and talk to them and leave me to die in peace seeing how there's no way I'm ever getting out of here."

"That's odd I've met your half sister and brothers and they don't seem to give up and yet you do," he whispered mocking her with the prospect of news of her family, "I didn't think an elf could give up or well that is allow themselves to be imprisoned."

"Well you've met one!" Leaf snapped burying her head in her hands unable to look at Raistlin, "I'm not strong I'm weak just like Gabriel said I was! Anyways it'll be just like home being a prisoner of someone I trusted or used to trust."

"If your so weak why is that you were able to withstand my spells," Raistlin stated softly, "When no alive has yet to do that."

"I was lucky that's all," Leaf murmured.

"Then maybe I was wrong about you," he muttered mainly to himself, "Maybe your not one of those ancient cohorts."

"Ancient cohorts?" Leaf stated, "What gibberish are you spouting?"

"Did you never know that your people were quite diverse?" Raistlin stated grinning mockingly at her, "Is it that elf's don't know that much?"

"If your only here to laugh at me then leave now," Leaf snapped narrowing her eyes in her anger, "I don't need this from you!"

"Calm yourself your brash just like your little friend Cleo who seems to have disappeared from this prison," he stated looking around.

"So what she left who cares?" Leaf stated trying to act tough even though she wanted desperately for Cleo to be here.

She had begun to rely on the human for support when she had nothing to support her. All she had was the endless darkness that was consuming her soul.

"I think you care but that's not what we were talking about," Raistlin grinned still mocking her, "An ancient cohorts was only one of many that existed among your kind. They were emissaries of the gods, blessed with visions of the past mistakes and the ones to come. Some would say that was a blessing I'd say it was a nuisance for them. Though they had much power make no exception of that they were fearful of themselves. They didn't know what to do with them. They were always looked to when trouble came, always seemed to be the ones with the answers. Do you know why they had these answers Leaf?"

Shaking her head she was silent as she listened intently to Raistlin's tale. She couldn't believe it, everything he was stating was exactly what was happening with her. She saw visions of past occurrences she could tell now cause of the armor worn then.

"Because they were entrusted especially large amounts of knowledge that only their brains could handle," Raistlin murmured, "Don't forget that my dear."

Rising to his feet he looked back to her and smiled, "I know your one of them there is no denying that my dear. Soon your wings will take flight and it will be magnificent then you will find out what the gods have told you."

Shocked to the core she could feel herself shaking as she watched Raistlin leave the room deserting her with her thoughts. She couldn't be this ancient cohort thing. She just couldn't even if it did make sense. She was seeing the past and she must be seeing the future too. How that was possible that was hard to believe. Shaking she fell back onto her straw mattress falling asleep still thinking even as they came to collect her. She couldn't help but think of her wings, what was that supposed to mean? Were really wings or was it just a metaphor.

"Don't count on it my dear," Raistlin's oh so familiar voice sounded from behind her, "No metaphor at all intended, they'll come out soon even if we have to force them out!"

Shaking as they chained her to the wall she couldn't really even tell when she was getting hurt. She was too numb to it now with the prospect that they would force her wings out. She didn't concentrate on what they were saying but she heard the word wings and was surprised to look to her side and see glossy white wings. Her eyes widening she felt transcendent peace emit from them. She couldn't help but smile as she saw them moving her smile was one of peace. They had certainly come out a little to soon Leaf thought to her but they did come out.

"I told you Gabriel she's one of the ancient cohorts!" Raistlin hissed.

Leaf paid them no attention she couldn't help but be memorized by her wings shiny sort of reflection they had with the candlelight. She wondered what it would be like if she had real sunlight hit them.

"For now she'll go back to her prison and be left alone," Gabriel snapped as he walked to stand in front of Leaf, "Leaf look to me, Leaf."

Turning her head she saw that his eyes were full of hunger, a hunger or lust of power. He wanted to use her once again.

"You seem to know more then you let on," he whispered.

"If I knew more then why is it that I'm more shocked about my wings then you are?" Leaf asked her smile now gone.

Seeing the anger build in him her smile reappeared. Snapping his finger she watched as the guards came and took her off the wall and as she passed Raven she couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Raven you should see the look on your face its absolutely priceless," Leaf shouted as the guards led her out she could hear Gabriel quickly comforting Raven as she made to run after them.

Arriving back into her prison she looked towards the tunnels entrance she was surprised to see that they Dalamar and the others were nowhere in sight. Probably a good thing though seeing how her wings were extremely bright and kind of emitted a light of their own. Popping the stone up Cleo stuck her head and was one to stick her head back down and then back up. Dragging herself out of the tunnel she couldn't help but stare at the wings. With the remembrance that the others needed help out of the tunnel she quickly helped Diane and Dalamar out who also couldn't help but stare at the wings. Cleo blinked her eyes over and over and yet she couldn't change the fact that her friend had wings now.

"Where did those come from?" Cleo finally voiced her question, "When we left you were wingless what's going on?"

"Uh yeah these well they just you know sprouted while they were torturing me," Leaf stated rubbing the back of her head as she smiled, "We may have more of a problem then we did in the beginning Cleo."

"What are you talking about?" Diane asked venturing forth closer to the wings, "What could be worse then this? Can we touch them?"

"Yeah sure," Leaf whispered.

"What's the new problem Leaf?" Dalamar asked clam even though the wings were a huge distraction, "I don't mean to be mean but could you do something about your wings?"

"If I could I would Dalamar," Leaf stated narrowing her eyes at him, "I'm currently still trying to understand the things. All I can think of right now is that with these things out the knowledge is going to become ever so slightly revealed to me. Raistlin said that I was one of the ancient cohorts. I really have no idea what he means so don't ask. Now I'm going to sleep while you all talk about this oh so morally."

Leaf went to lie down her wings wrapping around her. Sighing she quickly fell asleep not hearing a word that Dalamar was saying or what any other was saying. Beyond her comprehension she began to dream of herself flying over the lands.


	12. Knowledge of gods with a sacrifice

Stirring awake she rolled over only to have her eyes open to seeing the white shiny wings. Bolting up to a sitting position she really couldn't believe it. She had thought she had dreamed it, apparently not seeing how the wings were here and she could plainly see them. Looking around the room she saw that Cleo and Dalamar were asleep on the opposite side of the room. Probably cautious of her, with good reason she didn't understand her newfound wings. Having these wings she still hadn't the faintest idea how to use them or how to get them to disappear. They aren't really the most comfortable to sleep with in any case. Gabriel must be storming about her having wings. In spite of herself she smiled unable to really. The thought of seeing Gabriel mad and thrashing about was just funny to her. He deserved to have a restless night. In the end though she still wasn't any better then a couple of months ago when this had all began, and anyways how long would it take for this knowledge to reveal itself? If there was any knowledge to reveal in the first place she was losing patience and running out of excuses to tell Gabriel. Sighing she stood up and walked to look out the window. She couldn't help herself but shed a few tears for the freedom her wings yearned for. Maybe this was why she deemed freedom such a worthy component of life, her wings wanted to be free and therefore she wanted to be free. Her wings must've been acting on her even though she hadn't known of their existence. Anyways who wouldn't want to be free and have wings? To roam the skies where only birds dwelled. Just thinking about it brought more tears to her eyes. Sighing she closed her eyes resting her head on the cold stone ledge.

"Leaf are you alright?" Dalamar's stated with a hint of concern in his usually sarcastic voice.

"What?" Leaf startled raising her head and turned sharply her wings hitting Dalamar right in the face. Embarrassed she moved her wings behind her and helped Dalamar up to his feet who'd been struck down by her wings, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that its just…I'm sorry."

"Its okay but I think you might want to learn how to make those things disappear," Dalamar said smiling at her.

"Yeah well that's easier said then done I can't really do that when I don't even understand them!" Leaf snapped glaring at Dalamar.

"Calm down Leaf," Dalamar stated looking out the window, "You might wake Cleo over their. It took forever to get her to fall asleep after you fell asleep."

Blushing she clamped her hands over her mouth and moved ever so silently to stand beside Dalamar to look out the window also. Making sure to keep her wings away from him afraid that he might set them on fire with a spell. The two were silent as they watched the sky turn slowly from a deep velvet blue to a crimson red with the suns arrival. She couldn't help but fidget with Dalamar so composed and silent. She was an elf also but she had no use for the secrecy and obedience to silence that the rest of her kind loved. Rolling her eyes she finally looked over to Dalamar only to see him looking intently at her wings. As though he was going to chop them off and stick them in a stew.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Leaf glowered as her voice turned acidic, "You've already seen them so stop staring. Its impolite!"

"I know that Leaf I was just thinking to that time when I saw you in Silvanesti forests," Dalamar whispered still staring at her wings, "How a young princess from the kingdom of Qualinesti of the house of Solostran who was never allowed to leave the Tower of Suns was able to spirit herself all the way to my secret hiding place?"

"I don't know how I did it!" Leaf stated still glaring at him, "If you think I betrayed you to Alhana then your wrong. I had nothing to do with your exile Dalamar that I promise is the sole truth."

"Oh I know you had nothing to do with my exile and truth be told I'm happy they exiled me," Dalamar stated his eyes betraying his words. He missed Silvanesti just as much as Leaf missed Qualinesti they both hadn't fit in with their respective elf nations but their love for the land never diminished.

"If you know then why are you thinking about that time?" Leaf asked perplexed that Dalamar would waste his time thinking about meaningless memories, "It was a long time ago and anyways we promised each other that day that we would never speak about it."

"Well yes we did promise but now that you have wings maybe that secret journey can now be logically though out," Dalamar whispered his voice calm and devoid of all emotion except Leaf could tell that he was amusing himself by making her jump through hoops to figure him out.

"Who cares it was a long time ago." Leaf snapped throwing her arms in the air her patience lost with him.

"But aren't you curious to discuss it?" Dalamar's voice whispered seductively.

"Fine then lets chat about it then you jerk!" Leaf stated sitting down on the ground gesturing him to do the same, "Lets discuss then rationally and without yelling I might add. Cleo needs some rest."

"Agreed," Dalamar stated grinning at her happy that he'd won, "Well lets see I had been in the cave away from any who might discover the magical texts I had their and myself looking over the texts."

"Yes we already known that Dalamar," Leaf whispered frustrated, "I appeared behind you and venturing I came forth stupid to trust anyone who might explain to me how I'd come their. I startled you that you moved so quickly to grab a knife and have it at my throat that you actually slashed my arm as you went for the sweet spot."

Leaf watched as Dalamar looked to her right upper arm. He hadn't really meant to hurt her unless she was going to reveal his dirty secret. But she had surprised him and he was defending himself. He had slashed her good though she had to have stitches when she got back to the Tower of Suns. She had made up some lame excuse that she was playing with a knife and it slipped and slashed her arm. Adults would believe anything that a young child would say not daring to actually venture as to how she got the knife in the first place.

"Sorry about that," Dalamar stated a little red showing on his pale skin around his cheek bones, "I don't think I said sorry last time we met."

"No you didn't and its alright," Leaf stated this time she was grinning thinking to herself now who was having the fun toying with someone else, "But then you saw that I wasn't at all like the elf girls you'd grown up around and you finally allowed me to tell you my tale of how I got there."

"Of course you given me a sign that true magic did exist even in one so young," Dalamar stated regaining his composure, "I think that's what really drove me to study hard. Harder then I had ever studied before hand."

"So glad I could help a fellow elf on the lines to darkness," Leaf stated sarcastically smiling, "Real great thing to tell me Dalamar when you know I'm nothing like you."

"Oh but aren't you?" Dalamar quickly whispered grinning as he watched the emotions in her turn her, "Think about it your own father was afraid of your power doesn't that make you feel in control. Feel the power as say Raistlin-"

"Back to our topic of discussion," Leaf interrupted, "What else could we logically see this as a phenomena of magic."

"Or of a secret desire to escape the prison," Dalamar said his grin now gone along with his voice completely serious.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Dalamar," Leaf stated offhand trying to wave away the notion, "You're just being paranoid cause I have wings now."

Laughing she turned away from him knowing that if he had looked into her eyes he would see that he was right in his conception of the situation in correspondence to her wings. She did want to escape, but who wouldn't want to after all her life was virtually hell to her at the time. She now knew that her life back then wasn't hell but her life now was. If she ever got back home to see her family again she would actually hug them and may never want to leave.

Shaking her head slightly she felt her body become weak. Her body wanted more sleep or something to give it strength. Shaking uncontrollably she fell to her knees her wings wrapping around her body protecting her.

"Leaf calm down its not that big of deal that you wanted to leave your home," Dalamar didn't understand what was really wrong with her, "Leaf? Are you alright?"

For a while Leaf laid there in complete silence now shaking from whatever was going on with her body. All her previous thoughts from her family to her problem with trying to figure a way out of here and save everyone came rushing over her like a cold waterfall. Shaking more her wings wrapped around her tighter feeling that they had to protect her from whatever demon was inside of her.

"Leaf come on answer me" Dalamar stated stretching his hand to roll her over only to be shocked by a force field of electricity protecting Leaf, "What the hell?"

"What's going on?" Cleo said sleepily sitting up looking over to where Dalamar was cradling his now bleeding hand, "What the?"

Running over she looked over Dalamar's hand to see that it was only a slight burn from the shock he had received from trying to help Leaf. Cleo turned her attention to Leaf also stretching a hand outwards to help her fallen friend only to have Dalamar quickly jerk her hand away from Leaf's body.

"That's not a wise decision," Dalamar stated coolly showing her his hand again, "How do you think I got this burn?"

"Well then what's wrong with her?" Cleo said now thoroughly awake and shocked, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing we were discussing the first time we met and some inner desire for her to run away from the Tower of Suns and then she turned and fell over," Dalamar said walking over to the door putting his ear to it.

"That doesn't make sense she wouldn't faint cause of that," Cleo stated shaking her head finding no rational explanation for her friend now on the floor shaking, "What are you doing over there?"

"Of course she wouldn't faint over that she's not that weak and simple," Dalamar snapped, "I think it has something to do with her wings."

"Okay but still what are you doing over there?" Cleo asked thoroughly annoyed with Dalamar again, "Leaf's over here."

"I know that!" Dalamar hissed, "I'm listening for footsteps I'm pretty sure that Raistlin knows what is going on and is going to come and get her."

Cleo went dead silent now with the prospect of Raistlin coming again she listened too for the footsteps that Dalamar was awaiting patiently. For a moment there was no sound, except for Cleo and Dalamar's breathing. Then with a echoing sound footsteps were heard and the two were petrified beyond anything. Quickly running over to the tunnel Dalamar pried it open and crawled in. sticking his head back out.

"Cleo whatever happens don't let them take Leaf!" Dalamar stated urgently, "Don't let them take her. Say that she's sleeping."

Nodding her head she watched as Dalamar quickly sealed the entrance with the stone slab and disappeared. Cleo soon realized that she was still staring blankly at the stone to the entrance of the tunnel. Quickly she ran to lie beside Leaf and act as though she was asleep. As though it was normal for Leaf's new found wings to be sparking and wrapped around her companion.

The door swung creakingly on its rusty hinges hitting the stonewall with a reverberating smack. Feeling chilled Cleo tried her best to suppress her shudder at the cold wind now entering her prison cell. Cleo kept her eyes tightly closed hoping that they would just leave them be.

"You can quit the act Cleopatra," Raistlin's oh so familiar voice sounded from above her, "I know that your not sleeping and that Leaf is finally being revealed the information to her oh so developed mind."

Opening her eyes she stood up facing this odd man face-to-face. Leaf was her friend and she wasn't about to let this man take her away from her. She may have lost her home and family she wasn't about to lose her best friend.

"You intend to try and stop me from taking her," Raistlin stated laughing at her, "Step aside girl your no match for me and you'll only get yourself killed in the end."

"I don't care your not taking her anywhere," Cleo said trying her hardest to keep her voice steady as she challenged this mage, "She's my friend and I won't let you take her away only to be used as your experiment."

Grinning at her Cleo was surprised at all to even see him smile or grin. As quickly as the grin had appeared it vanished only to be replaced with chanting and movement of his arms. Sending Cleo flying into the opposite wall far away from Leaf. Feeling a couple of her ribs break she stood up and ran towards Raistlin ready to punch him. Before she could even get close she was forced to dodge as he had sent a fireball straight in her path. Falling roughly to the ground she stood up again this time to late to dodge his spell. Hitting her in her right shoulder she cried out as she fell to the floor again. Shaking from the pain she once again got to her feet tears now streaming down her face as she cried from pain and fear for her friends safety.

"I see that Leaf has given you some strength in yourself," Raistlin stated mocking teasing her pretty much, "But it won't be enough Leaf your not as strong as Leaf you'll only die so just lie down and quit this before you hurt yourself beyond replacing."

"I can't Leaf almost killed herself trying to save me once I'll do the same for her!" Cleo yelled as she came charging at Raistlin this time sure that she would hit him.

Instead of hitting him she hit hard concrete breaking quite a few bones in her right hand. Crying out in pain she leaned on the wall as she cradled her now useless hand. Turning around she saw him coming to hit her with his staff. Being hit straight in her already broken ribs she cried out as she crumpled to the floor beside Leaf. Weeping she tried to get to her feet but unable to as Raistlin dug in the bottom of his staff into the sweet spot of Cleo's back. Shrieking she tried to squirm out of it but found that she was only making the pain worse as he laughed at her feeble attempts to evade him.

"Give it up Cleo she's ours," Raistlin stated as he used the staff to roll her over bending down he made to grab Leaf's arm but was shocked.

Startled by it he quickly examined the burn and found it to be insignificant. His quarry on the other hand was not insignificant at all. Rounding on Cleo he jammed the staff in to her hand causing her to shriek more.

"Why can't I touch her?" Raistlin questioned thoroughly becoming more and more angry as he was wasting too much time in this, "What have you done?"

"Nothing," Cleo shouted at him, "You think I have any sort of power to be able to do that. If I could I would have escaped long before this."

"If I can't reach her till she knows all the information then I will do the next worse thing to her," Raistlin stated removing the staff from Cleo's hand, "She cares deeply for you, doesn't she?"

"No her and I are just friends," Cleo stated trying to trick him, "We just know each other."

"No you don't you yelled earlier that she had almost lost her life to save yours," Raistlin said mockingly, "Caught you in your little lie. Well I don't care too much for your kinds never have. So it doesn't matter if I kill you another of you."

"What?" Cleo whispered sheepishly now afraid of the mage more then she had been, "Gabriel won't like that no he won't like that at all!"

"Gabriel please the man was mad and annoying," Raistlin stated waving off the annoying subject, "You didn't think I would let someone who's vowed to kill me roam around free. Why he might have succeeded and that would've made me quite angry."

"If your going to kill me then what will you say to Leaf?" Cleo asked now realizing that there was nothing she could do, "Leaf does care about me just as much as I care about her. I think I might've even been falling in love with her. Ancient cohort, so mysterious she didn't know anything I think that's what brought me close to her. The fact that she was so mysterious so different from everyone else."

"Well I must say that's unexpected," Raistlin stated thoroughly surprised at Cleo, "I'll leave that to you. It should only take about a couple of hours for her to come out of it. I'll leave you on the brink of death only to have to tell her yourself that you're leaving her all alone again."

"I'm not leaving her all alone and she'll know it," Cleo stated not bothering to resist as Raven came in and chained her to the ceiling, "She'll avenge me and then she'll bring me everywhere as she roams all of Krynn helping others who are trapped."

"How very predictable," Raven hissed rolling her eyes, "Now this may sting a bit."

* * *

Leafs thoughts were in turmoil as she watched her memories pass her by crying sometimes and then finding herself laughing at one. She did feel weird though. All these memories were times that she hated times that her life that she did enjoy. She couldn't help herself but think more like feel as though her life was trying to tell her something. What could it be trying to say though? Was there something important in this meaning? As she continued to watch her moments in life fly by she slowly began to understand what was going on. Though she wasn't really conscious of it she would be when she awoke.

Then as though she had been dipped in cold water she felt her heart sink as she opened her eyes to see the cold walls of her prison. Where she had at last found someone very dear to her heart. Looking around she saw that it was night and the moons weren't out. Must be on the other side of the castle they'd be here soon though.

"Cleo Dalamar are you two here?" Leaf asked shaking her head as she stood up surprisingly easy. Looking to her side she saw that her wings had gone away, "You guys my wings there gone I guess that weird dream really helped me figure everything out. I actually feel smart for once Dalamar. You guys where are you? Could you please answer me?"

Looking all over the room she found it odd that they weren't answering her. What could be so important that they would ignore her? Sure Cleo was a sound sleeper but not that sound, and Dalamar well god you can't move without waking him or breathe at that matter. Finally she waited for the moons to shed light into the cell. Sitting facing the window she waited for the moons to give the room light. After quite a while of waiting the moon of Solinari shone through the bars slowly giving a slivery light to the room.

Finally able to see she breathed in some air and turned around only to gasp out in horror as she saw Cleo hanging from the ceiling all bloody and torn. She was missing her left arm and her left foot. The two missing appendages still dripping blood. Cleo's face was bloody and covered with bruises. Her clothes were nothing now some pieces even melted into her skin. Leaf quietly walked over tears flowing form her eyes, as she couldn't bring her self to look away from the sight. Her only friend in the world and this had to happen to Cleo now. She had promised to get her out of here so she could die old in Solace with her. She saw that beside Cleo's left arm that was on the floor were a knife and a small stool. Grabbing the knife she stood on the stool and cut the rope that banded her to the ceiling. Leaf caught the limp figure of her friend and slowly went to the floor sitting in Cleo's blood holding onto her friend.

"Cleo you in there?" Leaf whispered shaking Cleo, "Come on your alright."

To Leaf's absolute surprise Cleo's eyes fluttered open and Cleo tried smiling as she saw that it was Leaf's green eyes looking down on her. Leaf smiled and tried to stop crying to of no avail.

"Leaf…"Cleo whispered softly her voice cracked and heartfelt.

"Yeah I'm here everything is really going to be alright now," Leaf stated her smile of happiness that her friend was alive, "I need to know who did this-"

"You have the knowledge now," Cleo struggled to say taking her broken right hand she clamped onto Leaf's right hand with difficulty, "Its…in your mind…now…Raistlin. You have to…to fight…him…not Gabriel…. he's dead."

"Alright then that's just what I'll do I'll fight Raistlin," Leaf stated holding onto Cleo's hand, "Just wish I could have killed Gabriel that's all. Were going to get Dalamar here and he's going to help us fix you up and then were going away to go and live in Solace together and grow old together."

"Afraid I can't…do…that," Cleo muttered smiling, "Raistlin said…that you just…. might…feel the same…way I feel about…. you."

"What are you talking about Cleo?" Leaf managed to state with difficulty, "I told you your going to be just fine."

Cleo shook her head tears filling the already swollen eyes blood mixing into those eyes that Leaf loved to see. Those eyes that were always filled with such hope and happiness.

"Leaf I'm…dying," Cleo delicately said, "Before I die…I want…you to know that…. I love you."

"Cleo don't talk like that," Leaf forlornly said gripping Cleo's hand tighter, "I can't lose you not now. Not when I know what I have to do. Now when I've finally learned what the gods wanted me to learn."

"I'm sorry," Cleo uttered softly, "Just know that…I love…you."

Cleo's eyes closed and her body went limp in Leaf's arms. Crying Leaf shook Cleo trying to wake her up. She had to if Cleo fell asleep then that would mean she was dead. She can't be dead she just can't be!

"No Cleo you can't leave not yet!" Leaf cried out holding Cleo's body close to her, "Not without knowing that I love you too! Ever since we first met each other I never wanted you to be away from me. I wanted to save you from this pain, from this torture, to show you the world in the eyes of an elf. Show you to treasure your life and live it with freedom."

"Leaf she's gone," Dalamar's voice stated softly his hand on her shoulder, "She has her freedom now but she wouldn't want you to stay in here locked up."

Laying Cleo's body gently down she kissed the already bloody forehead and whispered, "I'll see you real soon and that's a promise I won't break my friend."

Standing up she took a blanket that Dalamar had been holding with his other hand and laid it over Cleo's now still body. Leaf would never see her smile again, would never here her breathing, never see that ever optimism that she had, or to ever have her so close to her own body. Turning she faced Dalamar with a tear streaked and bloody face.

Dalamar nodded knowing that there was no need for any more words between the two. He had said what Cleo had wanted him to say to Leaf after she had died. Dalamar had shortly come back after Raistlin and Raven had left Cleo to her misery. He had tried so hard to help the human girl. Cleo had been wise in telling him that she was dead and that he had to leave. Leaf had to see this horror firsthand and untouched she had to see it alone and realize that she wasn't alone not any more. Dalamar left through the tunnel to go back to the room where Josh and Diane awaited him. They had to leave Leaf alone for at least a couple of hours.

Leaf was glad that Dalamar didn't say anything as he left it made it easier. She was going to avenge Cleo for everything the two of them had to go through. Raistlin seemed to be the leader of this place now with Gabriel dead. She would go after him first then turn her wrath on to Raven.

For now though as she lay down beside Cleo's still body, she would mourn Cleo's passing by crying herself to sleep.

Authors Note: Okay I know this chapter seems corny, okay it is corny. But I wanted it this way so deal with it. As Mary-sue, as it is oh well. At least finally Leaf has the goddamn knowledge and can start figuring that out.


	13. A mothers words another betrayal

Shaking his head he paced the small prison finding it hard to go and see if Leaf was ready to take action against Raistlin. He knew that she needed her space but there was still the problem of this mysterious and evasive knowledge she held inside her mind. All of them didn't have any clue what this knowledge might me, and truth be told he was curious about it. Dalamar didn't really understand her pain he never really had any friends so this pain was new to him. He didn't like Cleo but he never imagined for her that kind of death. Sure sometimes he wanted to throw a fireball spell at her but that was a fleeting thought of his.

In the small prison it held Diane, Josh, Rebecca, and an assortment of other people that Dalamar had been to absorbed in his thoughts to even think about. They had all been very suspicious of Leaf when she first came here but they had learned to respect her for the pain and torture she endured for them. Leaf had helped them boost their own confidence and actually contemplate the thought of freedom. She had inspired them, even Cleo before she died, could see that they were finally coming to her side.

"Would you quit pacing already Dalamar!" Diane snapped finally unable to stand it anymore, "Were all worried about Leaf but your pacing isn't really putting the others at ease so sit down and keep quiet."

"Diane will Leaf be alright?" Rebecca asked sitting beside Diane, "I like Leaf I don't want her to hurt herself or do something rash. She won't leave us will she?"

"Of course she'll be alright Rebecca," Diane said smiling down at Rebecca as she held the small girl closer to her body, "Remember Leaf when we first saw her. She was so strong and sarcastic but you know you helped her. Anyways how could she leave you?"

"I helped her, how?" Rebecca said perplexed and non-believing, "How did I help her Diane?"

"Remember she wanted to kill herself instead of being a prisoner again," Diane said softly in remembrance, "but you came up and with that innocence that Gabriel tried to break over and over you brought her to help us. You gave her courage to fight for our freedom even though we all thought freedom was foolhardy and over rated."

"I don't think so Diane," Rebecca whispered, "Leaf had the courage already and she didn't need any of us to help her. She was strong and she always will be. I just want to go and give her a hug. I don't want her to be sad anymore."

"She won't be for long," Dalamar stated looking out the window finally finished pacing around, "That's not her style not anymore that is, she may have been able to sit around back in the Tower of Suns but not here. She's changed and for the better I think. She'll come around and fight her way out of here and get all of you out of here at the same time."

"You mean it?" Rebecca asked the hope once again in her eyes.

Dalamar nodded unable to bring anything to mind to say to the young child. Rebecca was young she still had a long time to live. Some of the people down here were clinging to life to give the others some hope that they might make it out of here.

Sighing he began to stare out the window the room gone quiet once again. He still remembered how Leaf would come back and forth to come and see him in his homeland. She was always venturing out so that she could see his new magic tricks. After one day though he had told her quite mean things, only to get her away to safety. His homeland was being invaded and he wanted her to be safe. He supposed that Leaf was his friend and if she died he would be in mourning just as much as Leaf was mourning Cleo's death.

* * *

Leaf woke to the brilliance of the sun on her and Cleo's now lifeless body. She had hoped that she had dreamed it all, but she knew better when she awoke. Sitting up her hand still in Cleo's lifeless right hand. She couldn't help but feel that if she let go of her hand that she would lose Cleo forever. Trembling from her emotions she worked to gain the courage to release Cleo eternally to allow her spirit rest. As she slowly took her hand away from Cleo she felt an ease that she hadn't felt holding the hand. She wanted to grab the hand and put it back in her own except she had to let go of Cleo. She put the hand under the blanket and shedding a few more tears went to the tunnel and crawled through.

Crawling knowing exactly where she was going she went through what she would say to the others. Especially Josh, he had told Cleo that Leaf was no good that she would bring her trouble. He was right; cause of Leaf Cleo had died trying to help her. All because she had befriended Leaf she was dead.

Propping the stone slab over she crawled through and wasn't surprised to see everyone here waiting for her. Tears crept back into her eyes and she tried her hardest to find any words to say to them. Anything would have been expectable as long as she said something. Her throat closed up and she just couldn't say anything, she couldn't find the words to say to them. To say that Cleo's finally gone, that none of us will ever see her smile or cry ever again. She was dead and Leaf couldn't say it she didn't want to admit it.

Feeling her tears creep down her face she tried her hardest to stop them but couldn't. Leaf didn't even notice Josh coming to stand in front of her. She did though bring her head up and looking into Josh eyes saw that he too had tears in his eyes. He was genuinely sorry that Cleo was dead. Slowly he brought his arms around her and hugged her, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. Bringing her arms around him she took the comfort that he offered.

Pushing her at arms length Josh stated, "Leaf I'm sorry I never thought this might happen. She's really gone isn't she?"

Nodding her head she watched as he absorbed in this news dreadfully. Cleo never had talked about her relationship with Josh all that much. All Leaf knew was that Josh was her friend and that's all that really mattered.

"It seems you were right to distrust me," Leaf said her throat less constricting, "I'm an enigma compared to the rest of you and a danger to you all."

"Sure you're a danger we all are," Diane said her tears already flowing for Cleo, "Which one of us doesn't have a power that's dangerous. That's why the Conclave deems us a threat cause we don't know how to control our respective powers."

Leaf immersed herself in this knowledge and thought for a moment in silence. Her thoughts in mayhem all focused on a plan that was quickly forming in her mind. Dalamar saw that she had a plan and smiled in spite of the glares he was receiving from those near him. The old Leaf was back and was once again forming a plan under the scrutiny of the others around her.

"Leaf?" Dalamar asked locking eyes with her, "You have a course of action don't you?"

"Of course I do," Leaf, stated the two of them on the exact same thinking pattern, "You're going to help me orchestrate this plan."

"Am I a part of this plan Leaf?" Rebecca quickly said running out of Diane's reach and standing in front of Leaf, "I want to help I don't want to sit back and watch as everyone else risks their lives while I'm safe and snug down here."

"Rebecca that depends on how you do," Leaf stated smiling at her as she bent down to lay her hand on her shoulder, "Remember that we'll be killing people and were going to use our powers to do that. The very powers that the Conclave doesn't want us to use, and you Rebecca need to be very skilled at using them until then your going to have to patient till I give you my answer to that question."

Rebecca nodded and went and sat back down beside Diane holding onto Diane's hand tightly actually afraid that might happen.

Leaf saw Rebecca do this and made a note of how young she was and how she just wanted to help everyone else out. Still though if Leaf allowed Rebecca into this fight she would have to keep a tight eye on the young girl.

"Leaf are you sure you want us to use our powers?" Josh asked a little worried at what the clash of so many Solana using their powers at the same time, "I realize that its probably our only line of defense cause none of us know what how to fight."

"It'll be just fine Leaf knows now how to fight with her powers," Dalamar stated coming to stand behind Josh, "I see it in your eyes the knowledge and understanding so don't try and deny it Leaf."

"I wasn't going to Dalamar," Leaf said smiling at him, "I do know how and I think this plan might work better then the one I had before I realized about my wings. Is everyone in agreement?"

Leaf looked around the room and saw each and everyone stand up and nod their head. Sighing inwardly so not to show any more weakness she watched as everyone smiled at her. They knew she was relieved that they were going to help her considering the last time she had a plan the scoffed at it and told her to forget it. Leaf wasn't the type to give up not anymore all cause of Cleo.

"Alright lets get started Diane, Josh, and Dalamar come with me back to my room," Leaf stated beginning to crawl back down but was shocked that the three didn't come, "Lets get going we don't have that much time Raistlin isn't about to just sit and let us learn to use our powers."

"Leaf don't you think we should go somewhere else to learn to use our powers," Diane quietly said being respectful.

They were worried about Leaf's mental ability to return back to the room that Cleo and her had so many memories. Gritting her teeth she closed her eyes and feeling for the first time in a long time a breeze she opened her eyes.

"Lets get going! My room will be sufficient so come on!" Leaf stated beginning to crawl back to her room; the room that held the dead body of Cleo, "Hurry up you three I don't have forever!"

Dragging herself out of the tunnel she helped the others out and went to the door. Putting her ear up she listened for the guards, a while she stood there just listening being sure that there was no one outside trying to listen to what was said in the prison room. She didn't care too much if they were out there but she did want some privacy to tell her friends what was needed to be told. Finally sure that there was no one outside she drew away from the door to look at the others. She had to be sure that she could trust them or the plan wouldn't work at all. Leaf knew that Raistlin would never kill her till he got the information he needed but still she didn't want the others to lose their lives.

"The three of you know that this will be dangerous in addition to that I'll need your help to train the others," Leaf said yawning from exhaustion her emotions had not been kind to her body she was on the verge of falling over from all the shock she had endured.

"Of course we know Leaf," Josh stated looking perplexed by Leaf's talk, "What can we do to help? This time I'm not against your plan."

"That's good to know," Leaf said yawning again.

She knew she was tired but this was ridiculous. She couldn't stop yawning it was as though she was under a spell. Turning to face Dalamar she saw a wickedly grin on his face. He wouldn't, he couldn't be apart. No she couldn't be betrayed again, could she?

"By the expression on your face I take it you understand what's happening Leaf," Dalamar whispered coming to stand in front of her, "Your body feels like lead doesn't it?"

"No you can't do this," Leaf couldn't see Dalamar but she knew he was there, "Why? Why would you betray us Dalamar?"

"I never fully told you the whole truth Leaf," Dalamar stated lifting Leaf's head to look at his, "The Conclave never sent me, Raistlin sent me. I am in fact his apprentice and when I had heard your name thrown into a conversation with my _Shalafi_ I told him instantly that I knew you. That we were how do you say it, old friends."

"So you helped kill Cleo and now your going to kill Josh and Diane," Leaf said anger rising to an extremely dangerous level.

"That's for my _Shalafi_ to decide Leaf," Dalamar whispered pushing her over.

Falling on the floor hard she couldn't get back up. The spell that Dalamar had woven around her was strong and she couldn't break free from it. Instead she cried and felt absolutely helpless; she was helpless just like when she back in the Tower of Suns. She might, as well just give up no matter what she does there's always some one new to betray her.

"Come now Leaf don't cry Cleo didn't cry like this when she was hanging from the ceiling," Dalamar's voice broke through her despair reminding her of her promise, "She screamed and writhed in pain but didn't cry."

Leaf desperately wanted to avenge Cleo but she couldn't. She wanted an end to this; she wanted just to be with Cleo. She had grown to love Cleo just as Cleo had loved her. But as long as they kept her alive with the prospect of gaining knowledge from the gods she was doomed to stay alive. She couldn't tell them anything but what they already knew.

Leaf heard the door open and she knew straight away that it was the guards that she had been listening for. They would take her to Raistlin and she would be at his mercy if there was even mercy left in that broken down body. She heard the screams of Diane and Josh but she couldn't help them. She was already in a dilemma; she couldn't defend herself or fight back anything. The screams went on and on and Leaf wanted nothing more in this world then to have them stopped. With an earth-shattering scream they stopped. Everything was quiet as they led her away from the prison cell. Leaf knew in her heart that Diane and Josh were dead the guards had killed them.

Dalamar was in front of her leading the way. She passed familiar gardens that her and Gabriel had once discussed so respectfully to each other. All lies back then, still lies now. She was forever trapped within a mess of lies as though she was the bug trapped on a spider's web. Her heart grew heavy as they kept walking she wanted to be put back down in the cell where her misery could eat away her sanity. As she walked by the windows she was a little shocked to see that it was dark already. Night had fallen already, but it had been light down in her cell. What sort of magic was placed on those cells? She saw the moons of the gods and was a bit shocked to see the black moon also. They were staring at her urging her to do something before she was put forever into a lifetime of misery. She weakly asked them what would they have her do? She was under a spell she was as she had said earlier helpless. Hearing no reply she turned her head back down to the ground where she would keep it there. No matter what she wouldn't look at Raistlin or Dalamar and she swore she wouldn't tell them anything. So absorbed in her thoughts she hadn't noticed that they were now entering a room. They threw her onto a soft bed that Leaf's body welcomed with open arms. She didn't move at all she just laid there till she heard footsteps behind her. She could tell by the footsteps that they were Dalamar's light step of the elf that'd betrayed her openly. Leaf desired nothing but to strangle Dalamar's lying betraying neck. Reduce the life in him to nothing watch him suffer dearly as Leaf was sure he had watch Cleo suffer as she was tortured to the brink of death.

"Leaf my _Shalafi_ will come to see in a couple of hours by then the spell will have faded and you'll be back to normal," Dalamar whispered softly his voice loathsome and frightening to Leaf, "Goodnight ancient cohort."

Leaf heard the door shut behind Dalamar and she felt silent tears fall down her face. He had called her what she never wanted to hear again. Ancient cohort, yeah like that had been of any help to her so far. All it had done was cause more trouble then it was worth, she finds out what she is and what does it do destroy the only friends she had ever known. If she was an ancient cohort then she should be able to withstand this spell, she should've been able to save Diane, Josh, and most importantly Cleo.

"Ancient cohorts take time to control their powers my dear," a smooth harmoniously voice sounded from beside her all Leaf need do is turn her head, "Come on turn your head towards my voice my dear little Leaf."

Turning her head Leaf saw to her amazement a beautiful elf woman. Leaf saw that she had long flowing black hair with astonishingly clear green eyes like Leaf's. If Leaf wasn't so tired with shock she could've sworn that this woman might be her mother. The woman had the same bone structure that elf's had the same abnormally thin waist and hips. But her presence was soothing and almost a tranquil experience if Leaf would just forget her problems she'd be able to finally find some rest in this woman's presence.

"Leaf you've grown into such a beautiful young woman," the woman whispered smiling down at her, "I wish I could have been their to help you grow up not to mention watch as your powers grew with time. By the look your giving me you're not happy to see me, that's to be expected but that doesn't mean that we don't have much to talk about. I'm afraid that we need to desperately talk but first lets get rid of that spell on you. Can you remove the spell without harming her?"

The woman was now looking beyond Leaf's capability to see whom she was talking to. The people that Leaf guessed were behind her didn't talk but seemed instead to act. Leaf felt her body rise out of the spell and release her body back to her own mind. Leaf couldn't help but stare at the woman that was in front of her.

"Who are you?" Leaf asked still remembering to be distrustful of anyone, "Tell me!"

"Calm down I can't harm you Leaf," the woman stated quickly, "I'm already dead the gods of magic have been so kind as to let me come and help you and to remove the spell off you I might add."

"Gods of Magic?" Leaf stated turning around she once again saw the three gods standing in their respective robes looking directly at her, "Not you again, you were much help last time. Why you just couldn't have told me all this instead of putting me through hell I'll never understand!"

Leaf was not happy to see them again they had already proven to be useless. She wasn't about to rely on them for help. But what this woman had said about being dead did seem unusual. Why would some nameless woman she hadn't met at all in her life come to help her? Turning she faced the woman.

"Who are you?" Leaf asked again this time having to exert quite a lot of self-control to keep her voice calm.

"Well I didn't expect you to remember me," the woman began, "I'm your mother Leaf and I'm so sorry that you've had such a hard time of life. I never wanted that but I had no choice. I couldn't let Gabriel find you as a child I had to give you up."

"Yeah whatever," Leaf stated walking away from the woman, "I don't care anymore all I want now is revenge for Diane, Josh, and Cleo! I don't care anymore with whatever crap you all want to tell me now. Cause most likely it's not even the truth."

"How can you say that?" her mother whispered shocked, "Why wouldn't you want to know the truth? I swear that it's no lies this time."

"Tolerable enough I had once trusted in everyone that would extend to me a kind hand," Leaf muttered running her hand through her hair and shaking it, "I've learned my lesson though and its about time that I began to just take action instead of plotting and trying to make plans. Never really works I always get caught and what happens I'm imprisoned more and more. I might add with more spells around me then I imagine might not be to advantageous to living long for me."

"You can still trust people Leaf," her mother stated trying to spark whatever goodness was left in her daughter, "I know you've been hurt but I'm here to help you. I can take the spell of you mind and allow you free access to your childhood."

"What?" Leaf rounded on the spirit of her mother, "Are you saying that all the memories I have with my siblings in the Tower of Suns growing up aren't real?"

Her mother nodded her head in sadden truth. Quickly Leaf sat down before she fell to the floor. She was going to make sure that this time she shows no weakness in front of the gods of magic and her dead mother's spirit. Angry beyond belief she calmed her fury enough to stop the shaking of her body before she puked.

"Am I allowed to ask why or am I going to have to figure it out on my own?" Leaf asked closing her eyes calming herself before she did something she might regret.

Leaf wanted nothing more then to have someone she knew besides her helping with this process. But all her friends were dead cause of her as always. Feeling tears creep into her eyes as she thought of the prospect of leaving this place alone she fought the tears down. No matter how depressing it was to think of leaving by her she swore that she would not leave without putting up a fight. First though to the matter of her true past.

"I blocked out your true memories and allowed your mind to make real ones," Leaf heard her mother's voice penetrate her mind, "Gabriel was close to finding you and well as I'm sure you know now each Solana is different from each other. Each is born into a different category like yourself your under the category of an ancient cohort. An extremely powerful Solana as I'm sure you know. I never meant for this to happen, I'm so sorry my dear sweet daugh-"

"No your not," Leaf interrupted silently whispering the words as her eyes snapped open revealing a startlingly a blaze of green.

"What?" Lunitari uttered taken aback at Leaf's behavior.

"Exactly what I said Lunitari," Leaf said her eyes turning their merciless gaze onto Lunitari, "All of you aren't sorry for what your actions led to. You all aren't sorry that my first real friend who I openly say I came to love is dead. That my kind, Solana is being imprisoned. You gods of magic aren't sorry for not telling me the truth in the beginning and you mother your aren't sorry one bit that you blocked my memories. You wanted me to have a normal life, that didn't work out for you now did it?"

"Leaf I am truly sorry," her mother pleaded tears sinuously from her black eyes.

For a while they were all quiet as Leaf stared at her mother's eyes. She had always been led to believe that her father was Solostran Speaker of the Sun. Solostran didn't have green eyes like hers. She had always imagined that she had gotten them from her true mother who'd been killed along time ago. Her mother had black eyes, maybe a little brown in the sun not the moon though.

"Who's my real father?" Leaf asked bluntly watching attentively at her mother, "Tell me now 'mother' who is my real father? Don't try and pawn Solostran off, as my father he doesn't have green eyes like mine, and you don't have green eyes. So unless you're not really my mother or you put a spell on Solostran to think that I was his daughter so he'd take me in. Then he'd come to hate me as much as you hated me. My real father would be someone who wanted power and revenge after all I can see the fear in your eyes. Solostran isn't my father and those aren't the real gods of magic."

"Very perceptive young one," an old and tired voice sounded from under the white robed one of Solinari, "I never thought that'd we have one so quick to figure it out."

"Well done my daughter," her mother said smiling as her body became no longer translucent, "Didn't I tell you all that she was a special one?"

"Whoever you all are I'm really not in the mood for this crap," Leaf snapped sitting in a plush chair near the bed, "Go bug someone else, or better yet ruin someone else's life you bastards!"

Sure she had figured it out, great for her. Now they could leave her alone and stop the lies and secrets. Leaf shielded her eyes from the view of them. They disgusted her and she wanted nothing more then for them to leave her sight. She wanted nothing more of them; she never wanted to see them again.

"Come now you should really perk up a bit," a young vibrant voice full of hope stated in a somewhat manly voice, "Name's Mark come on shake my hand you know you want to."

"Get lost!" Leaf snapped pushing his hand away with her other, "Leave me! If I have to I will make you leave!"

"How will you do that?" the old voice sounded again, "With your powers, you don't even know how to work them while us we do. Your mother has been watching you ever so closely ever since she had to pretend to go into Gabriel's hands only to have us safe her and well she's been going nuts ever since then. Trying many times to get to you before Gabriel, but ancient cohorts only act if the gods of magic's tell us so."

"I don't care anymore so just leave me," Leaf snapped.

"We can't Leaf now that you've been well exposed to your real power's its not really suited to your normal life as an elf," her mother whispered.

Leaf removed her hand and looked to her mother and simple asked, "What's your name? I don't remember anyone ever telling me your name."

"Leaf now isn't the time to try and be mother daughter bonding," her mother scolded lightly coming and kneeling down beside the chair, "You have to understand that your personality as an elf will take precedence over your duties and beliefs of an ancient cohort."

"What's your name?" Leaf asked again.

"Malian now will you just listen to me," Malian stated absolutely frustrated, "Now your personalities and your duties will cla-"

"I have been listening Malian and let me guess you want me to come with you all and be a good little ancient cohort," Leaf snapped, "Be a good obedient little servant to the gods of magic and any other god that might ask for me to run some errand or to wipe there but if it may be."

"Leaf!" Malian exclaimed, "You will talk about the gods with a little more respect than this young lady or so help me you'll be in big trouble."

"Mom you gave up your right to punish me when you abandoned me," Leaf stated without a doubt over stating the word mom in a mocking tone, "I don't give a crap for what you all do, and come to think of it I'm a pretty horrible person for saying it. I'll let you know this though I'm not about to abandon these people here when they need the help the most. Sorry if that's selfish of me but I've come to care about the people here and I think I just might be able to get them out of here. Even if I'm on my own."

All of four of the ancient cohorts were angry that Leaf was mocking them and insulting there faith in the gods, not to mention being disrespectful to there responsibilities.

"I take it your all a little mad at me now?" Leaf asked standing up to face words of hate and most likely a punch or two.

"You know if you don't come with us your doomed to not only walk this earth alone but you'll pay when you get to the after life," Mark whispered, "You'll be condemned to the Abyss and we won't look at you as you take that last walk to the resting of your eternal torment. That if we meet again we will attack you and try and kill you. You will be seen forever as a rouge and one that is in need of being eradicated. Do you still wish to stay?"

"Yes," Leaf stated sending her mother into the older man in the white robes embrace crying her eyes out.

Leaf felt a twinge of pain and wanted nothing more then to go to her mother and embrace her, hold her mother and tell her everything would be okay. She couldn't do that though she had to be strong. She watched as her mother came up and took Leaf's hand and taking a necklace of her she placed the fine chain with a blood red ruby in the shape of a drop in Leaf's hand. Closing it tightly she nodded to her daughter and smiling went into her own robe and drew forth a letter. Handing the letter to Leaf she turned and left with the other ancient cohorts through a portal that materialized right in the doorway to the balcony. Leaf watched them leave and smiled as the portal disappeared and Leaf fell onto the bed thankful for the quiet her mind desperately needed.

Taking the necklace her Malian had given her she put it around her own neck and decided that it would be best to open the letter now and read it's contents before she forgot. Ripping it open she red the fine letter in flowing script which was her Malian's writing almost identical to her own Leaf noticed. The letter red:

_To my dearest daughter_ _Leaf Nigthithen_

_If you are reading this then that means you are the exile that the rest of our kind have awaited for thousands of years. Somehow I knew instantly the day I stepped through the portal myself; leaving behind my fellow Solana that you would be the that very Solana that the rest feared. You have a big heart for forgiveness and though you probably see that as a weakness it is not. It is what saved you from a life of what I'm sure you would call servitude, or to you another prison._

_I am truly sorry that you grew up alone and imprisoned but I assure you that now that you've taken the first step on your pathway to your destiny you won't be imprisoned forever. Before I get to the most important information that you wish for I want you to promise that you'll try and find someone to love and love you back, not to mention take your wings and fly like the dragons do. I wish I could have done that before I went through the portal._

_I'm sure you've already guessed that Mark is our leader and well he's very serious and hates change. So I think you two are going to have quite a lot of confrontation. Nothing you can't handle my dear. Though it might just get annoying to you fighting the same cohort over and over again, try to go easy on him he's a good person just simple minded._

_Well you wanted to know who your father truly is well who else would it be but a young elf who was particularly keen and quite stubborn about my believe in the gods. His name was Avian, a simple elf who soon was exiled for his blasphemous mouth of course. He was a great man though frustrating at times just likes you. The two of you would have been happy together had it not been for Gabriel and his Master for killing him. Know this though that necklace I gave you was from him. He knew instantly when Gabriel and his Master that he would die and I would leave this plane of existence to go another. He had hoped to give you that necklace for your twelve birthday; yes you did have a family till you were twelve that's when I put the spell on you. He had it specially made for you; it's to remind you of all the blood that has been sacrificed over the years to give you life. __Enjoy it dearly my daughter I have nothing more to say. _

_I love you very much!_

_Malian Nigthithen _

_P.S._

_Just so you know two things before I officially say goodbye; the spell that's blocking your memories will dissipate once you are finished reading this, also I've left you a little friend to guide you and keep you company. His name is Leo for strength my dear he's a ferret. Farewell!_

Her mother was right about having her memories return to her and she smiled as she remembered all the fun times they had. She had really loved her father dearly and now he was gone cause they wanted an ancient cohort like her and her mother.

One thing Leaf didn't understand was the part of a 'little friend' what was she talking about? Jumping Leaf was startled as she felt something brush her arm. Turning she saw a furry little rodent thing that she called a ferret. It was long and small, wait she had seen one of these things in a book back at the Tower. She had always wanted to see one and raise one herself. Smiling she realized that her mother had given Leo as he was called to her to watch over her.

"Thanks mom," Leaf whispered picking the little ferret up and stroking him, as she laid down on the bed a little happier then before.

Finally falling asleep the little ferret curled up beside her. Trying to steal warmth from her as the two slept soundly till Raistlin would come to destroy whatever peace Leaf had gained.


	14. A choice into servitud for another

"Are you sure that the spell hasn't hindered her accepted wisdom morals Dalamar?" Raistlin whispered softly as the two walked to meet Leaf in her room, "There is no more room for mistakes this must work."

"Do not fear the guards have reported hearing moving about the room," Dalamar said following his Shalafi faithfully, "Do not be concerned about it your plans will go as planned."

"They had better," Raistlin hissed as they rounded a corner coming in contact with the guards posted at Leaf's bedroom door, "Has she put up much of a fight up?"

The specters shook their heads and waving their transparent hands the door opened revealing Leaf bathing in the sunlight as her still form rose up and down with breath. She was fast asleep exhausted from all the turning points that had happened to her in the few couple of hours. Dalamar couldn't help but be in awe as Leaf began awakening her eyelids fluttering open. She looked just like an ancient cohort that Dalamar had envisioned ever since being told about them from his Shalafi. Gracefully Leaf stood up straight as Raistlin and Dalamar strode into the room watching her every move with suspicion. She was still the beautiful strong and independent elf that he had met many years ago.

"What now?" Leaf asked as the two continued to stare at her, "What will happen to the others and myself now that you've destroyed so many lives?"

"What do you care your all alone," Raistlin snapped thoroughly irritated at her.

"I may be alone yes but does that mean I have to give in to the darkness that you and Dalamar represent?" Leaf asked her face completely soothed and sparkling eyes staring Raistlin down, "The darkness that surrounds you, is that what you want me to be more darkness to this world. I think we have enough darkness I'll prefer to stay in the light so that when I do die I'll be able to meet my friends in death."

"Enough of these riddles of yours," Raistlin said softly turning and beginning to walk out, "Lets put your power to the test. If you are truly powerful you and Raven will fight and we will see who's the stronger. To see if you're the on-"

"One," Leaf stated casually interrupting him, "Your worried that I'm not the one you've been waiting for. Not sure if you missed your chance. Your chance to capture all the cohorts when they come to take me away from this world to work for the gods?"

"How did you know about that?" Dalamar asked incredulously surprised by Leaf's knowledge.

"They have already come and gone you've missed your chance Raistlin," Leaf whispered running her hand through her hair ruffling it as she grinned wickedly, "Next time I see any of them will be when I will have to fight them to survive. I'm an outcast by the Solana and by the elf's. To bad to sad you missed your chance to try and go and destroy another world."

"I see that your beginning to access the knowledge that the gods have given you," Raistlin stated softly, "it doesn't matter anyway. Your knowledge may be extensive but it takes skill and training to understand it all. Raven and you will fight, Dalamar will come and collect you when I am ready to watch you die."

"Die?" Leaf said still grinning, "Afraid not mage I'm not ready to die, I still have a lot to do before that day comes."

Exiting quickly Raistlin and Dalamar were gone before Leaf could taunt them more. The door slamming shut behind them Leaf fell down onto the bed. She had shown her strength but it had taken a lot of courage to stand up to Raistlin like that. She was stronger then when she had first come here but she was virtually afraid of Raistlin. He had spent his whole life studying magic; Leaf spent a total of a couple of months figuring out the truth about her.

"Leo you can come out now," Leaf said watching the little ferret come on out and cuddling up to her, "Yeah I know you would have taken them had you not overslept. Don't worry about those two I'm sure after I fight Raven I won't be seeing them ever again. Something tells me that I'm not meant to try and stop whatever they are planning. I'm pretty confident in saying that someone else is supposed to stop them."

The little ferret's answer was a kiss on the cheek, which tickled causing Leaf to laugh out loud and protesting telling 'no more!'

"Yeah I'm happy you're here too," Leaf whispered hoisting the little guy onto her shoulder and walking out onto the balcony, "Can you believe that all of this started pretty much out on a balcony much similar to this one? I still can't believe all the excitement and tragedy I've had to go through. At least I didn't have to go through it alone which is what I'm worried I'm going to have to do now. I can't ask the other Solana down in the dungeons for help, I'd be putting them at risk. In the future I think I just might look back on these days and wish for them. Maybe I should have gone with mom and the others I'm sure my life would have been easier. But if Cleo was here she would smack me and tell me to listen to my heart as lame as that sounds.

"Now that I think about it Leo I'm not so sure that once I get out of here I'll be able to go on fighting. For one I don't know how to handle a sword and I'm confident you don't know how to either. Seems once I get out of here I'm going to have to find a teacher willing to teach me and he or she is going to have one hard of a time teaching me. I'm pretty stubborn."

Smiling, Leaf looked onto the horizon it was light out which meant she had slept away the day before. That's not exactly uncommon for her she always slept a lot. She was still unsure of her next course of action but she did have a feeling that something was on its way. Its way either evil or good was still unknown to Leaf. She did have a feeling that by this time tomorrow Leaf's people the Solana would be free to live with the rest of humanity. She couldn't explain the feeling but she did have one that made her just feel at ease about her actions. Just thinking about the possibilities once she gets out of here was mind boggling to her. Leaf had never really seen the outside world even before she had begun to live with the royal family back in the Tower of Suns.

Leaf's thoughts wondered around till she thought about Dalamar. He had first said to her that he was here on the Conclave's orders; well she could obviously take that to be a lie now. He had been convincing in his trick in order to betray Leaf again. Leaf was beginning to get used to the ugly parts of people's ways. She couldn't blame it on the fact that they were human but she could blame it on the evil that's hidden in everyone. She just never thought that Dalamar would be one to betray her. Leaf wondered if the Conclave actually knew what was going on with the people of the Solana being trapped here.

"No they don't know or better yet they don't understand the situation," a young vibrant voice stated behind her, "that is they don't understand yet."

Turning sharply around she saw a young man with shoulder length blond hair with blue eyes staring directly into hers. She couldn't help but stare into his eyes they were so youthful and untroubled by anything. Leaf remembered when she used to look into a mirror and see her green eyes young and hopeful, now though she saw that they were clouded with trouble and sacred. She began to actually resent the youthful blue eyes; she wished beyond anything that her green eyes were the way she remembered them to be.

"Who are you?" Leaf asked anger lining her voice, "How did you get in here?"

"How do you think?" the young man asked, "You know I reckon they were right about you. Yep sure are! They were damn right about you!"

"Who?" Leaf questioned thoroughly puzzled by this man's talk.

"Why the gang who else could I be talking about?" the man stated looking appalled by the question but soon got over it, "My gods were they right about you, and you're just to damn beautiful even for an elf. Yippee! I'm glad I get to help you out."

"The gang?" Leaf asked perplexed by the concept, "Like your friends?"

"Yep my friends me and the others have always kept an eye on you," he stated smiling, "Well the guys and me have always bargained whether you were as beautiful as the elf's all told everyone. The guys always thought you were beautiful but I doubted a little."

"Young sir your confusing me tremendously, was there something I could do for you?" Leaf asked as politely as she could, "I'm immensely over wrought from a great deal of ordeal and would like nothing more then peace and quiet."

"Whoa that sure sounds like a royal elf with all the big words, wait what did you ask me?" at one moment he was smiling the next he was looking intently at her, "What did you ask?"

"What can I do for you?" she stated politely again studying his face as he realized what she had asked, "Hasn't anyone ever asked you what you want?"

"Never," he whispered the man was taken aback at being treated like an equal, "Do for me? First time someone ever asked me. Well there's nothing really…"

Nodding her head she turned back to the sky and looked out to the horizon yearning to be out there. But she could sense that the young man was still behind her watching her. She knew that if she even tried getting close to this young man in hopes of friendship he'd turn up dead. Anyways it sounded like him and his friend's thought her stuck up or something like that. It wasn't her fault that she had learned big and complex words that normal people never actually used. Shivering unconsciously, a little afraid of the man behind her. She still feels his eyes on her.

"Me and my friends can get you out there," the man whispered into her ear causing Leaf to look at him seriously, "There out in the sky where you want to be. I can tell that you want to be out there among the birds."

"You might want to know that if you help me you might end up dead," she whispered her voice actually full of regret as she stated the words, "Everyone who helps me ends up that way believe me when I say it."

"That doesn't matter to me I've already been pinned as an ancient cohort who has a bigger bounty on his head then anyone in this world," he stated smiling at Leaf, "Your not the only one who didn't take that path Leaf."

"I had the feeling that all of the cohorts given the chance to go to help the gods went," Leaf stated looking at the man with a more professional way, "I didn't go cause to me it was another cage. Why didn't you go?"

"Another cage for me too Leaf," he whispered his eyes downcast as he remembered, "You probably met my old dad, he was Mark. So he was the one who most likely looked at you with utter disgust."

"Who are you?" Leaf asked again, "You already know that I'm Leaf. Care to state your name to me or am I going to have to guess."

"Ah not yet how about I show you something well less of a word awesome," he stated grinning at her as he jumping up onto the balcony railing, "Come on just take my hand."

"How can I trust you?" Leaf asked looking suspiciously up at him, "Exiled cohort or not you could be trying to kill me to gain favor towards your dad."

"Come on once you fight Raven your not going to have time to have fun you'll have too many responsibilities that demand your attention," the man said his grin turning into a smile that was pleading even begging her to take his hand, "Just do one more spontaneous thing before your life is ridden with responsibility and pain."

Nodding her head she took his head and he helped her up onto the balcony's railing. Looking down she shivered as she saw the long descent to the ground. She couldn't help but go into the young man's welcoming arms giving her the comfort that she so desperately searched for. She heard him chuckle and looking up at him narrowed her eyes dangerously. She was afraid of heights she wasn't afraid to admit it, but this man had just met her how dare he laugh at her fear.

"Before you do anything you should know that I'm-" Leaf began.

"Afraid of heights especially when you're standing up here. You can trust me," he whispered staring fondly into those green eyes, "I know your mom she would tell you to trust me too. Look even Leo trusts me."

He was right Leo did trust him; the little ferret was curled up inside the man's jacket pocket. Nodding once again she looked down and shuddered closing her eyes tightly and holding tighter, if that was possible to the man.

"You're going to see the bottom of that," he whispered into her ear.

"What!" Leaf exclaimed as he brought her in closer and jumped off the balcony railing.

She could feel the wind brushing past her in sweeping gushes. Closing her eyes tighter then ever before she screamed and continued screaming till finally she felt solid ground beneath her. She dared not open her eyes she knew it was a trick. They had fallen over 50 feet. The two of them had to be dead they just had to be.

"You can open your eyes," Leaf heard the man whisper, "Were not dead I promise Leaf."

"No we have to be," Leaf stated sharply, "It doesn't make any sense unless were dead. We'd be defying every science I know, we have to be dead its physically impossible for us to be alive."

"Leaf open your eyes," he stated again laughing at her.

"You know it's not very nice to laugh at other people!" Leaf snapped opening her eyes and glaring at her, "You big bully!"

"You opened your eyes," he said smiling at her.

"You tricked me!" Leaf shouted getting ready to smack the man.

She hadn't meant to open her eyes he had actually tricked her into opening them. Oh she would get her revenge on him she would get even that was for sure. He did somehow make her feel at ease. She wondered about his true identity. He reminded her of someone but she couldn't place it.

Just as Leaf was going to smack him over the head he grabbed her extended hand and dragged her along to what looked like a little shack. She wasn't concerned about the shack she just wanted to smack him and hurt him in any way.

"Come on lets go there waiting for us," he said all serious as he took her arm and led her through some trees and to her surprise was a little shack which they entered, "Don't worry they won't judge you for not going with the other cohorts they might even welcome your help."

"I would highly doubt that Iatric!" an old voice stated sharply.

"Iatric?" Leaf looked at him she just saw him roll his eyes and glare at the old man who'd shouted at him.

Leaf looked and saw that it was the three heads of the Conclave here. Sitting they're awaiting for her apparently. Par-Salian head of the white robes and the Conclave, Ladonna head of the black robes, and Justerius head of the red robes. What were they doing here? One thought of Leaf's was oh crap she's in more trouble then before.

"Sorry we can't have more fun I'll be waiting outside to take you back up," the young man left her all alone with these three powerful mages.

"But wait don't leave me," she protested grabbing his wrist before he could close the door completely, "Please don't."

Looking at her he couldn't help but smile, "Leaf its alright I'll be waiting out here they need to talk to you in private. Its okay don't worry, trust me I know what I'm talking about."

She felt weird that she had shown so much weakness to this man but for some odd reason he reminded her of someone that she had known as a child. How did he know her name for one? Why was it that she felt so at ease holding onto his wrist? Letting go she felt a little depressed when he closed the door and she was left all alone with the heads of the three orders of magic.

Turning around she was a little amazed that Par-Salian was actually smiling at her. She thought he was mad at her, or was it the young man he was mad at?

"Come sit down you must be exhausted from falling down here," Par-Salian said gesturing to take the seat in front of them, "Did you have a enjoyable trip down here?"

"Yeah falling from a tower has always been a dream of mine," Leaf replied angrily quickly remembering who she was talking to, "Sir." She added lamely.

"Yes well it was really the only way we could get you down here without causing such a ruckus or disturbance," Par-Salian explained with the patience of talking to a student, "I'm sure you are wondering what you are doing here." He watched as she nodded her head and continued talking, "Now how to explain this to you so that you won't yell. Any ideas?" he turned to his colleagues and was now whispering fervently between them.

Leaf sat there watching them whisper unable to distinguish what they were saying. She wished that young man were with her she felt as though these wizards would barbecue her rather then helps her. Sighing she tried to calm her racing heart and tried to remember any sort of knowledge that would help her in this situation. If they tried anything funny that might cause her more trouble then she needed she would defend herself. Not exactly sure how she would do that without knowing how to use her power and all. She was still learning about it even with the vast amounts of knowledge in her brain.

"You are like Iatric a exiled cohort," Ladonna stated with a little disgust in her voice.

"Look I know that you all probably think I should have gone with my mother and the others but," Leaf was shaking with suppressed rage ever since Cleo's death, "there are people here who need help. All you three have done is teach Raistlin how to use his magic to the worst of his abilities. I wonder if any of you have ever faced Raistlin chained to a wall having unspeakable torture done to you. None of you have, so I'd watch the tones you take with me."

"Ladonna meant nothing by it," Justerius said smiling at her, "She's just impatient to leave here. Now to the subject past your origins about your defeat. We know how frustrated you feel at having been defeated but you were not defeated by your opponent."

"You sure about that?" Leaf asked sarcastically, "You want to see the impression of his boot on my ass?"

Par-Salian laughed and shook his head, "That will not be necessary. Leaf you are well trained even if you don't think so. Your memories of your home with your parents as a child is coming back aren't they? Fond memories I believe, but what Justerius is saying is that your brute strength didn't work. That you have to be sly to get the others out."

"Yeah easier said then done," Leaf stated, "You probably already know this but I have to fight Raven tomorrow or whenever they're coming for me."

"That is why you must learn more about the knowledge in you," Ladonna whispered, "The gods entrusted you with a great deal of knowledge more then any other cohort before you."

"So use the vast amounts of knowledge," Leaf whispered thoughtfully.

She had been wondering what the use of the knowledge would be. Maybe this was it. After all it would make sense why she could use it to save herself and others. Especially the others, she was going to keep her promise to them.

"Yes your knowledge within you is much more valuable then all the strength of the world," Par-Salian stated smiling at her, "After all you have to crafty when dealing with Raistlin Majere."

"Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?" Leaf asked looking to each of them.

"When all this is over with you have a choice to make," Ladonna stated waving her hand a scroll of parchment materialized out of the air and went to Leaf.

"The scroll will tell you what your choices are and explain what happens," Justerius whispered averting his gaze away from Leafs.

"Now it is time for you to be going back to your room," Par-Salian stated no longer smiling at her, "Iatric come in now."

The young man who had brought her came in and smiling down at Leaf extended his left hand to her. Taking it she was led out of the tiny shack.

"One more thing Leaf," Par-Salian stated before they even had their feet out of the shack, "Your decision decides Iatric's fate as well as your own."

"What?" Iatric shouted surprised as he watched Par-Salian, "Then why did I even bother to make the choice if its up to her in the first place?"

"You had to," Justerius snapped waving his hand forcing them out of the tiny shack.

Leaf looked to the shack and saw it disappeared. Looking to Iatric she felt extremely bad that she had so much control over him now. She didn't want that, everyone should be allowed to make his or her own choices. Iatric didn't even look at her as they went back up the same way it seemed. Jumping instead up. During the trip up Leaf took glances at Iatric and felt her heart sink. He was angry at her not the heads. He knew what decision she would make before she even knew what choices she had.

Up on the balcony Iatric went into her room and sat down on a chair. Sighing she decided to stay out here for just a little while longer. Maybe she would do the opposite of what Iatric thought. But it seemed he knew her more then she knew herself.

"Come on get in here!" Iatric shouted.

Startled she shuffled inside and looked at Iatric to see him glaring at her. She felt herself sink away from him. She was actually really afraid of him now. Sure she'd been scared cause he was so blunt and forward but now she was afraid he might hurt her.

"Open it already!" Iatric snapped.

Shaking a little she sat down and opened the scroll. It read:

Leaf you have two options after this ordeal of yours is over. Much has happened and as head of the Conclave I would like to apologize for all the harm Raistlin Majere has put you through. You should know that even though you are an exiled ancient cohort you have another choice that could lead you down a path of obedience or one of horror.

'Horror' wasn't she already in a world of horror? Leaf looked up at Iatric and waved his hand telling her to read on. Continuing on.

Your life as always was hard and tedious now though you may choose between two options.

_Your first is to join our ranks of cohorts where I must say Iatric is. You will be trained with your power and your ability to fly. But you must answer to the heads of the conclave always. If you do not your life with us will be quite unpleasant. As I know that Iatric is with you look at his wrist._

Looking up at Iatric she saw that Iatric was holding his right hand up and there was a gross brand on it. Taking in a gasp she was surprised it took on the color of a white dragon. Shaking her head she looked back down at the scroll.

As you will see he had an impression of a white dragon on his right hand. The color white suggests that he is one of the ancient cohorts under my control; the white dragon is for the white god of magic Solinari. Each cohort is given a Test much like mages and then it is decided where he or she will go towards. This way you serve one god instead of all three.

Now your second option is one that no ancient cohort in all the history at the Tower of Wayreth has taken. That would be not only being hunted by as they put it "true ancient cohorts" but also the Conclave. Now if you were to take the first option I should state that too much the other cohorts serving all three gods wouldn't bother you. But protected enough that you could study in peace.

_After your ordeal here at this monstrous tower is over you will have to make a choice. Good luck to you and take care._

_Yours truly, _

_Par-Salian head of the white robes and the Conclave_

So she was still requested to be a servant to one of the gods. She couldn't look at Iatric she knew he would be still glaring at her. Crying she let the scroll fall lifelessly from her hands. She didn't want this but she had no choice, she wasn't going to put Iatric through grief just cause of her. Sniffling she dried her face with the sleeves of her shirt and looked at Iatric. He wasn't glaring at her but had a soft sort of sad look in his eyes.

"I know what decision to make Iatric," Leaf forced a smile to come to her face, "I'll choose the first option. After all that way I won't be hunted as much by my own mother. I think that would be what she wanted."

She could remember the words of her mother's letter and felt a twinge of guilt at disobeying them. Leo was nudging her arm and she knew that her mother would never tell her to go to the Conclave. She couldn't be selfish there was another life in the hanging if she chooses differently. She looked down at Leo and began petting him.

Looking up to see Iatric's expression she was startled to see that he had disappeared. He must know that I'm lying to myself by going to the Conclave, that I'm only choosing the first option cause of him. Going to her bed she fell down on it and quickly fell asleep with Leo watching her continually.

Hours went by and Leo continued to watch his sleeping master. A shadow fell over Leaf and Leo turned to see Iatric there. Leo purred at him.

"Yeah I know Leo," Iatric whispered petting the little ferret looking intently at Leaf's still face, "Why would you make a choice so unlike you? Why would you put yourself through pain for someone else?"

Wondering in silence he closed his eyes and heard softly from Leaf, "Iatric…"

Now he was the one who felt bad as he cried silently beside Leaf's bedside. Pulling a chair up beside the bed he would watch over her till he could tell her to choose differently tomorrow.


	15. Thank you to all my reviewers!

**Author talking here:**

I just realized that I haven't really thanked all those who review this one story. It's actually not that bad just have to figure out how I'm going to end it. But I want to take this time to thank everyone who reviews this story, I know that I thank you all in e-mails but I just thought I would do this. One because I'm a little stuck on the 15th chapter.

Dalamar Nightson: Okay you review all of my chapters and tell me good things. But just so you know I'm not letting Iatric and Leaf get together, nope not at all. He's just there to add a little comedy. He'll get cheerier soon once he realizes that Leaf's right. A lot of ancient cohorts are going to learn a lesson from Leaf they don't want to learn. Plus I'm adding a little twist with Iatric you'll have to read to find out. It's so weird. Thank you!

DarkRaistlin: Thanks for the review and well he's not going to be defeated by Leaf, he just might get a little hurt. Look I can't kill him because I like the character too. Plus that wouldn't make any sense.

Mist's Child: Thank you for reviewing. Yes I am actually going to post another chapter soon I've just been well lazy is the best word. She'll find peace soon, and I don't mean dead not for a while anyways.

Darkkender: Thanks for the review! Yeah I know but sometimes you just miss one or two or maybe a zillion of the stupid mistakes. It's not as though I plan to spell bad and have bad grammar.

Guan: Thank you for your input! Yeah I know when I started I made it seem as though she was perfect. But once she gets away from her home and learns some lessons that she never learned before a lot of things change. Her attitude towards life won't change because she is an elf and they value life, but things like how she acts towards others sometimes.

Skull Bearer: Thanks for what you said! I know that as it goes on her kind of acts like a Mary-Sue character. With a woman as the main character sometimes you lose the sense of that Mary-Sue thing and just make it a little corny at time to time. Sorry if you don't like it, but I actually like the way the character has come along. Better then any of my other stories.

Kitsune: Okay you just reviewed to piss me off! For those who are reading this we know each other so yeah. But no you reviewed the first chapter, girly there was nothing good about the first chapter! I know because I was just trying something out! I'm not stupid I know it was a crappie first chapter! I was just giving a small preview asking others opinion.


	16. Saved by family

Leaf's dreams were haunted by visions of her older visage of herself in the future shackled and mocked as she walked the halls of the Tower of Wayreth. She didn't want this; she didn't want to be caged. But Iatric was a part of her decision and she couldn't very well put him through the hunting and constant battles that would follow them if she had chosen the second option. She felt herself slipping away from freedom, from the promises she made to the other Solana trapped here. So much was riding on her to do the right thing for others, or was it to do the right thing for herself? She was so confused and all that had happened jumbled around in her head. All she could do for herself was to cry for her lost freedom. Unable even to help herself how could she be expected to help her trapped people in the dungeons.

Her shackles disappeared and she was free if only to run from what her life was now. She ran and ran; running amok in the forest of Wayreth completely lost. Falling and scraping she screamed and cried in pain. Tripping she fell down a hill hitting her head on the tree she reached back and felt blood on her head. She was bleeding from a head wound she could die from it but she didn't care anymore. She felt so lifeless with her life in the Tower; if she did die it might be better for the others. Shaking her head she dismissed her depressing thoughts and struggled to get to her feet. Standing up she was shocked to see that there was another person not so far from her. By the judge of the person's physique and stance she could tell it was a man. Another had seen her in such a pathetic state, not only that he was dressed in black robes just like Dalamar and Raistlin. She tried to look civilized and in control but it wasn't possible with blood dripping from her hand.

For a while the two just stared at each other. Then with quickness that Leaf hadn't thought possible the man was right against her back with his hand on her shoulder. It was startling. She hadn't expected that and as much as she wanted to run she couldn't bring her legs to move away from the man. Who was he?

"You already know that Leaf," the man whispered softly turning her around to face him.

Looking at him she still couldn't see him for the darkness of his hood concealed his identity. This man knew her but she hadn't a clue who he was.

"Trust me just like before," he whispered now holding both her shoulders easing her down on to the soft green grass.

She was laying down now still confused, but strangely tired now. She knew she was dreaming but yet she didn't, it made no sense. But she felt the ground give way and was shocked to find that she was slipping form him. She couldn't leave him, she needed him she knew it. She needed his help for the troubles ahead of her.

"We will meet again," he stated in that soft gentle voice of his. The sound of his voice right next to her ear yet he was so far away.

Waking up abruptly she saw to her dismay that the mystery man from her dream was just a dream he wasn't here. Neither was Iatric. He hadn't come back to even talk to her. Swinging her legs over the bed she was a bit startled to have her legs hit a chair. There was no chair here last night, how'd it get here? Iatric! He must have come back in the middle of the night to talk to her but she had fallen asleep. He probably wanted to thank her for choosing the first option so that he could continue on with the life he had already chosen himself. Sighing she sat on the bed petting Leo softly but absently her mind thought of her decision. Sure sometimes it was okay to be selfish but there was always a limit to it. But should there be a limit for her? She was always sacrificing for others, maybe just this once she could be a little selfish. Shaking her head fiercely she stood and washed her face in the water basin on the dresser. She couldn't be selfish not when another person's life was on the balance. She had done that to the other Solana, especially with Cleo. Tears brimming at her eyes, anger coursing through her as her minds eye remembered Cleo's body bloody and bruised. She would never be able to forget that scene; it would haunt her till she died. Thrusting the water basin away it crashed to the floor reliving some anger from Leaf's body. She wanted desperately to do something, anything except think. She wouldn't have to think any more once this was done. She would be a caged bird again. There was no need to think when others ordered you around. She would be no better there then she was with the 'true cohorts'.

"Why?" she whispered looking back at the little ferret on the bed, "As selfish and dramatic as this is why me, Leo? Maybe I should just stop being so stubborn. Maybe I should have just gone with the other 'true cohorts' but I couldn't but I should've gone."

Of course the little ferret couldn't answer her but it was comforting to use her voice even if no one could answer her. Sighing she leaned up against the wall her feet in the water from the basin she had destroyed. It always seemed as though she was destroying things. Maybe she had anger issues, whatever it was she was beginning to become annoyed at waiting. Waiting for others to determine her fate, so much for patience is a virtue. How long can it take to arrange to fight Raven? I'm sure that Raven is eager to kill me in battle Leaf thought rolling her eyes at the prospect of her life draining away in red heaps of blood. If she died in that battle fine but if she didn't that was fine too. She just wanted it over with. To get on with it and go to her seclusion either here in this tower or with the Conclave in the forest of Wayreth.

Walking out on to the balcony leaving Leo's comforting presence she stood looking out on the landscape. Her thoughts were confused and she was beginning to become irritated by going over the same ones over and over. Why did her mind have to think? Why couldn't she just take orders? Why did she always have to argue with others? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad once she got out of here; it was only one god she would be chained to not all three. But her mother had told her that she would be the exile that they had waited for a thousand years. Her mother had been so sure that she was the exile. So what did that mean now? She couldn't help but feel as though she was betraying not only her self, but her parents.

The memory of her father was becoming stronger and stronger with every day it was comforting to know. She could see in her mind the image of her father smiling and laughing with her. All the trips down to the small lake near there home fishing and swimming. How many times had her father pushed her into that lake, too many times to count. She wanted those days to come back; she wanted the simple days of her life in the small cottage. With no evil mages or ancient races just a trouble-free life.

**

* * *

**

As Leaf was wishing for her old life with her loving parents Iatric was running over and over through his mind what he should do. He knew that Leaf was choosing to come to the Conclave only because of him. He was confused no one ever in his life had done what she had done for him. She was giving up on everything she believed, and he knew that her mother wouldn't want that for her.

"Iatric!" a shrill woman's voice yelled into his ear.

"What the hell?" he shouted jumping up, "What is your problem Mima!"

"Nothing except that I've been trying to get your attention for the last 10 minutes you jerk!" her voice was so shrill it was giving Iatric a headache, "Now what is your problem!"

"Alright already calm down Mima," he stated sitting back down on the bench, "I was preoccupied with other thoughts, that's all."

"You have thoughts?" she asked looking at him with a look of suspicion, "What thoughts could preoccupy that mind?"

"Look Mima go and bug Orla I'm not in the mood for your games today," Iatric waved her away and tried getting his thoughts in order again.

"It's about Leaf isn't it?" Mima asked laying a comforting hand on Iatric's, "Your not thinking of telling her are you?"

"I don't know Mima she deserves to know the truth," Iatric sighed his hand squeezing Mima's for comfort; "the thought she won't trust me keeps stopping me. I want her to know who I really am without it hurting her. But her mother would kill me for sure if I told Leaf the truth and plus I don't know how to begin to tell her or to even explain it."

"Well of course you don't it's not your place to tell her anyways," she whispered kneeling down to look into his eyes, "Iatric your just going to have to be patient. Ask anyone here and they'll tell you that Leaf is an enigma just as much as our powers of being ancient cohorts."

"But Mima our powers aren't such a mystery anymore," Iatric stated sharply rolling his eyes, "You and I both know what powers we have and how to use them."

"Does Leaf know how to use hers?" Mima asked sternly but gentle enough that it was a threat, "Iatric I care about you; you helped me get used to this life here and I'm happy you did that. Now you're just going to have to help Leaf get used to the life here I'm sure you can manage that."

"Is it wrong of me to think that I don't want her to come here?" Iatric asked locking eyes with Mima, "I really don't want this life for her."

"Well I see that what Orla told me about her is true," Mima stated smiling her bitter smile for him.

"What?" Iatric asked his face creasing in worry.

"That whoever meets her gets there world turn upside down," Mima said laughing a little of her heart felt laugh easing the tension between the two.

"That's true Mima so true," he stated smiling, "A part of me says that it's a good kind of turning around though seeing from her perspective. A girl that's been caged many times and way to trusting."

"Iatric!" Mima shouted, "Don't you dare start thinking like she does. She's a bad one, everyone here can tell that. You best remember that! If Par-Salian finds out you'll be in a hell of a lot of trouble!"

"Yeah I'll try and remember that," Iatric whispered letting go of Mima's hand, "Shouldn't you be getting to your mistress?"

"Oh yeah thanks for the reminder she's probably pissed off at me cause I'm taking so long to get to her," Mima clapped her hands together and ran off, "See ya!"

"No problem Mima!" Iatric called back.

Left alone with his thoughts again he remembered that Leaf still had to fight one more battle before anything was decided. He was getting ahead of himself, she would change her mind. He knew she would. Some part of him was solid in his belief that she would never change. Even if she did come here she would still find a way to still be herself.

**

* * *

**

Leafs eyes opened and she was startled to see that Raistlin and Dalamar watching her sleep. Jumping to her feet she couldn't help but stagger as she righted herself. The bastards were probably enjoying her moment of vulnerability. They stood fixedly watching her in silence. They reminded her of stone statues watching all who went by. She couldn't take the silence but there was really nothing she could do they were stronger and more in charge of themselves then she was. Well some ancient cohort she was she thought glumly to herself.

"Come Leaf," Raistlin finally whispered turning and walking away, "It is time."

Leaf followed Raistlin, Dalamar following behind her. As they walked the stone halls her thoughts went back to the Solana down in the dungeons. How was she to help them if she was in service to a god? Tears began to from at her eyes and she felt weak from the strain of all her emotions. She yearned for simpler days with the ease and grace that came with each new day. No blood or heartache just the simple daily duties of day in and out activities. She never had those days so why should she be missing them now? Something must be wrong with her memory. She couldn't concentrate on that now she had business to contend to fighting Raven.

She couldn't help but let her mind wander as she thought of how her home was doing, and her fake father. Maybe he got himself killed in the war that they were running from. Probably not he was most likely alright and not having problems with former friends like she was having with Dalamar. She began to wonder about him, was he even happy with Raistlin being his master. She never thought that he would become so evil in such a short time. He was pretty evil even when they were just little children. It hurt to know that he had betrayed her only cause of his master but she couldn't hate him for that. Being a mage was what he wanted and to be taught by such an expert as Raistlin must must've made his ego grow a little.

"Come on Leaf this way," Dalamar stated taking a hold of her arm leading her to a bench where he sat her roughly down.

They were in a rather enormous room, almost like a cavern. It was startling but she could tell that magic must've had something to do with this fighting arena. Looking around she saw that it was probably a cavern at one time of its life but it was evened out to look like they were walls put up. She saw that on the other side of the cavern was another bench much like the one she was sitting on. That couldn't be for Raven, could it?

"You're in for a treat Leaf," said Dalamar grinning at her confusion, "Raistlin has grown weary of tending to the Solana down in the dungeons so he's decided for a little bit of sport."

"What kind of sport?" Leaf asked suspiciously watching Raistlin seat himself in a leather arm chair at the front of the cavern.

"You'll see," Dalamar stated walking away still with that god damn silly grin of his.

She was worried now about this 'sport' thing. What could happen to the Solana down in the dungeons now?

Her thoughts were cut off as the door she had entered opened again. Expect it just wasn't Raven coming in alone. All of the Solana from the dungeons was behind her all trudging to the bench on the opposite side of the room from her. She could see each of them all worried and scared. She thought that they were here to cheer or something, hopefully not to fight. Even as she thought about it she knew they were here to fight, Raistlin was torturing her for her insolence to him. She deserved in some way the torture but her people did not deserve it.

"Leaf!" a young girl's voice shouted from the line of Solana.

Looking at the source of her name she saw that it was Rebecca and couldn't stop the tears come to her eyes. She quickly brushed the tears away knowing that Raistlin was watching her.

"No not her," Leaf whispered her eyes wide stunned by the prospect of someone so young as Rebecca having to fight, "Anyone but her."

The young girl ran to Leaf her arms wrapping around Leaf's astonished mind. Raistlin wanted her to suffer dearly. Dalamar had told his master how much Leaf wanted to help the young girl. Leaf's arms wrapped around Rebecca and she cried. She cried into Rebecca's shoulder, she didn't want her to die. She wouldn't let her. If Rebecca had to die Leaf would make sure that she would help in some way without Raistlin seeing.

"I thought you were dead along with Diane, Josh, and Cleo," Rebecca stated crying herself, "I was so worried about you Leaf!"

"I know don't worry everything's going to be alright," Leaf whispered into Rebecca's ear with sound determination, "I'll make sure of it, your going to get out of here I promise. You'll get to see Solace just like I promised, just what Cleo wanted for you and Diane and Josh."

"You little brat get over her," Raven yelled pulling Rebecca away from Leaf, "I'll see you in battle Leaf be prepared to die!"

"I can't die Raven not yet," Leaf stated locking eyes with Raven's, "I swear when you and I fight I won't hold back anything. I'll fight you all out, so you better be prepared."

A flicker of fear passed in Raven's cold grey eyes. Leaf knew she was scared and she had a right to be scared. Leaf was going to get her for harming Rebecca. Raven wasn't going to see the next day Leaf was going to make sure of that.

"The first round will soon begin!" Dalamar shouted, "Every old human over thirty years of age get into the middle and be ready to battle shyracks."

They were going to get rid of all the old Solana easily with what little dignity they had left. Leaf knew she couldn't do anything for them as much as she wanted to. She would have to watch their bodies be torn apart. She wouldn't shy away from it. That would show that she was bothered by it. She had to show Raistlin and Dalamar that she could take it. Even though she wanted to scream and cry for them.

**

* * *

**

"It is about time you came Iatric I've been waiting for far too long for those scrolls I sent you to get," Par-Salian stated taking the scrolls from Iatric, "Now come on help me translate them."

"Yes sir," Iatric whispered getting straight to work.

"You seem out of sorts Iatric," Par-Salian stated, "Are you troubled by Leaf still?" Iatric's shocked expression looked up from his work, "Mima told me that you don't want her to come here. You realize though that would mean that you wouldn't be allowed here either that the two of you would be hunted till you were killed."

"Sir I'm sorry she just doesn't belong here," Iatric whispered lamely, "I don't want this life for her and if that means that I have to give up my ways then I'll do it for her, sir. She's just sacrificing too much of herself for me. I can't let her do that even if I'm scared to go out there without the protection of the Conclave."

"Iatric you realize the consequences?" Par-Salian whispered coming to sit in front of his young prodigy, "You and Leaf are gifted you know that I don't even really have to state it. Maybe you're just a little too gifted or more likely your more in tune with each others feelings then would be safe for either of you."

"Feelings?" Iatric stated surprise etched on his young features, "What are you talking about sir?"

"Think about Leaf," Par-Salian whispered, "Think like she would what she's feeling right now what she would be doing if she were here."

Iatric was confused he wasn't afraid to admit it. What Par-Salian was saying made no sense to him. But he tried it anyways; he thought about Leaf's smile her laughter, her fear. He couldn't help but smile at how she had reacted to first meeting him; she was ready to hit him he could tell by the way she looked at him. Still though nothing happened and he was beginning to think that Par-Salian didn't know what he was talking about. In a whoosh of feelings of sadness and pain he felt it all come into his body.

**

* * *

**

Leaf was sitting peacefully trying to keep her emotions under control as she watched those she knew perish under another friend of theirs. For a reason she couldn't help but feel as though it was her fault. None of this would have happened had she not been here it would've been better had she just listened to Gabriel and Raistlin. But she couldn't help but feel that it wouldn't have made a big difference, they'd still have been brought out for sport.

"Rebecca and Raven to the fighting circle!" Dalamar yelled interrupting Leaf's thoughts.

This brought her back to reality and she couldn't help but let the mask on her face drop allowing everyone to see her pain. To see how tired she was, how heart broken she was. She couldn't watch this, Raven would utterly destroy Rebecca. She wanted to cry and scream at them but she couldn't show that weakness. She wasn't that same whimpering child from months ago, that young woman was gone forever.

Leaf watched as the battle progressed grimacing every time Rebecca was hit with those deadly blades of Raven's. Raven could easily kill Rebecca but she was making sure that Leaf suffered by watching her die slowly. Leaf was tempted to run into the ring but she couldn't there was a magical shield around to stop her from running into stop the fight. But she couldn't sit here and watch she had to save Rebecca, but how? It seemed impossible that she could save the young girl from a gruesome death. She could here Rebecca screaming and yelling as Leaf shut her eyes tightly against the sound. She tried everything to block the screaming of the young girl she wanted to desperately help.

"Isn't it just interesting to watch Leaf?" Raistlin whispered in her ear standing behind her, "It's always so much fun to watch another suffer. Wouldn't you agree Leaf?"

"You monster!" Leaf hissed seething with anger she opened her eyes and glared at him, "I'll never understand why you can be so evil."

"It's in my nature my dear," Raistlin stated softly sitting beside her watching the fight intently, "I must say though Raven is certainly taking her time in killing little Rebecca so much for her seeing Solace. It would beautiful this time of year the great trees red and yellow with the upcoming fall."

Leaf couldn't bring her eyes to look at the battle she just closed them more tightly. She wanted to scream with Rebecca.

**

* * *

**

"What do you feel Iatric?" Par-Salian asked softly.

"I feel her pain and sorrow," Iatric whispered opening his eyes as tears streamed down his face, "How can she live with the pain?"

"Cause she knows that people needs her help so she keeps fighting," Par-Salian whispered laying his aging hand on Iatric's young hand, "She needs your help, once she gets out of the clutches of Raistlin she's going to need you to show her that there is still so much good still in this world."

"You never intended for me to ever stay did you?" Iatric asked locking eyes with Par-Salian.

"Never Iatric," he whispered.

"You know why I don't want this life for Leaf don't you?" Iatric asked.

"Yes I've known ever since I first met you," Par-Salian stated smiling down at him, "It's been a pleasure having you here with us. But you've over stayed your welcome I'm afraid."

"Yes I think I have over stayed," Iatric stated smiling, "It's about time I left here for good along with Leaf."

Par-Salian nodded his head watching Iatric walk out of the room. Feeling a little dispirited at losing such a good pupil. He knew though that Iatric had to help Leaf, she needed his help more then he did. Leaf was going to be in for a surprise, but he was pretty sure that it was going to be a good surprise.

"Farewell Iatric," Par-Salian whispered into the darkness.

**

* * *

**

"Come on Leaf you know you it," Raistlin whispered seductively in her ear, "Stop closing your eyes and begin to embrace I assure you if you switch sides to evil I'll teach you all about your lineage and you powers."

"I won't I can't allow that to happen," Leaf whispered softly, "I'll never walk that road, I can't walk that road. I have to learn on my own what my powers can do."

"It would be much easier to just trust me and come with me," Raistlin whispered sensing her breaking down, "You won't be alone; you won't have to worry about anyone but yourself only yourself to worry about."

"No I can't," Leaf stated incoherently her mind's goals beginning to disappear.

She tried vainly to remember what it is she was supposed to believe in. But she found that she couldn't remember, she couldn't even remember what her father was like. She was losing herself to the darkness that Raistlin was tempting her with. She didn't want to be evil she couldn't be evil. She needed to help someone but she couldn't remember. It always seemed though that she had to help someone, why was it always her? Maybe what Raistlin was saying wasn't so bad. After all it would be as he said, easier.

"No Leaf!" a voice shouted from above.

Looking sharply up she saw that it was Iatric above the magic's shield breaking the shield from above. He had come back, but why?

"Leaf you can be selfish I promise I'll help you!" Iatric shouted pleading with her to believe in him, "Raistlin's wrong he won't help you. I will because I'm your older brother and I want to help you!"

"Older brother?" Leaf stated confused, "How's that possible?"

"I left before you were born so you don't even know me yet," Iatric stated jabbing the shield one final time with his fire sword that he held breaking it apart.

He fell down to the floor his wings sprouting to let him float down. He grabbed Rebecca just before Raven was about to plunge her two blades into her heart. Gracefully he floated over to Leaf dropping down with Rebecca still in his arms. She couldn't help but stare and smile at him.

"I'm sorry," Iatric whispered, "Were not going back to the Conclave were going to stay away from them, and you know what were going to be happy."

Smiling Leaf ran to hug Iatric just as he put Rebecca down. Crying into his shoulder he let his wings wrap around her protecting her from all the evil that was about. She could sense Raistlin's anger but didn't care; her older brother was here to help her.

"This isn't over Leaf!" Raistlin hissed at her.

"A proposition then Raistlin," Iatric stated glaring at the mage, "If Leaf defeats Raven then she gets to go free with all the other Solana. But if she doesn't then her and I will do whatever you order us to do."

"Deal," Raistlin hissed turning from them to walk to Raven, "Ready yourself Leaf."

Author talking here:

All right I finally posted! Took me long enough so I'm so sorry to all of you who were you know waiting on this chapter. Well I switched back and forth from Leaf to Iatric to establish that releationship I wanted. So yes I'm happy about this chapter. Oh yeah and I told you Dalamar Nightson that I would so make sure that they didn't fall in love. I so didn't want that so I instead turned them into brother and sister. Oh yeah told ya so! Sorry to those reading this who aren't well him. Yeah I'm gonna go now so hope all you enjoyed the chapter! Laters!


	17. The Fight and The Final Revlation

Leaf watched Raistlin walk away towards the dumbfounded Raven steaming from losing her chance to cause emotional harm to Leaf by killing Rebecca. Leaf didn't care though anymore about what might've happened. Leaf was happy which she thought could never happen in this lifetime. She had family with her now she was no longer alone. She had someone who wanted her to still live, to laugh and to cry with her. She had never had that sort of relationship with anyone, possibly with Cleo. Her brother was here for her even though he was probably angry with her for being so stubborn. She never thought though that Iatric would be her brother, they seemed so different and her mother hadn't said anything to her when she saw her with the other guardians. She didn't care they didn't matter. Smiling she hugged her brother harder and laughed as he gasped for breath when she released him.

"Why couldn't you just tell me that you were my brother from the beginning?" Leaf asked glaring at him playfully, "You know you did look familiar when I first met you. Now I know why, you look like the memories of our father."

"Yeah mom used to say that." Iatric said smiling down at her, "Reason I couldn't tell you was cause I felt it was wrong too. I had no right in being your family, I had left you and mom and dad when you could have used me the most. Especially you Leaf. Because I left you were forced to forget everything. All our happy moments in life together, well not us exactly, but dad and mom it must've hurt a lot to find out that your whole life was a sham like that."

"It did hurt me at first I won't lie about that. But then I thought about and realized, I didn't care." Leaf whispered looking away from Iatric.

"What?" Iatric exclaimed looking strangely at her, "Are you kidding me?"

"No I was happy to find out that my family wasn't those at the Tower of Suns. That they were nothing but foster parents." Leaf replied calmly, "Anyways I was alone, I've always been alone so it didn't bother me that I was forced to forget my real family. Don't worry about it everything is fine now. Watch over Rebecca for me while I fight. If I do die please get her out of here."

"No!" Rebecca protested running to clutch at Leaf's right arm, "I won't leave without you! I won't you can't make me!"

"Rebecca you have to go not for me not even for yourself," Leaf began tears in her eyes as she bent down to Rebecca, "But for Cleo, and Diane, and Josh. Those three who so wanted you to be free, to go and play with dolls and other little girls."

"But what about you?" she said her eyes full of tears as well, "You'll be all alone."

"Come on remember that cheerful side of death I told you about." Leaf stated smiling at Rebecca, "I'll meet everyone in death, and I'll even see Cleo and all the others again. All of us will be smiling and having fun with everyone cause I gave my life for you Rebecca. I'll be having more fun when I know that you're living your life with joy and not with sadness."

Rebecca couldn't find the words to say to Leaf all she could do was smile and nod as she hugged Leaf hard. Tears falling from her eyes she hugged Rebecca hard and told her everything would be fine. She'd beat Raven and they'd all go and live in Solace together and leave behind this horrid nightmare. They'd be like a family and go to that famous inn for some spiced potatoes. Leaf finally broke away from the little girl loath to leave her. She brushed Rebecca's tears away and smiled one last time as she stood up.

"You'll take care of her won't you Iatric?" Leaf asked needing at least some reassurance that if she failed they would live.

"Don't talk like that Leaf your stronger then that woman over their you'll beat her and we'll all get out of here with no problems at all." Iatric replied forcing a smile for her, "So go and beat her for all the other Solana that died by her hands."

"Iatric." Leaf whispered.

"Go Leaf we'll be cheering you on!" Iatric said tears in his eyes.

Leaf nodded and walked towards the center where they awaited her. Towards where Raven stood waiting impatiently for Leaf, taking one final look at her brother and Rebecca she felt new energy flow through her as she remembered some old sayings. Knowledge is only potential in the beginning but can be crafted into so much more. She had that knowledge, now was the time to put it to the right use as she defended those she loved. Silently wishing that Cleo were here she continued to walk towards Raven her face a mask of all her emotions that had gone on. Her sadness, her anger, her pain, and most importantly her love all showing on her face. She was no longer afraid to show them those emotions. They couldn't harm her anymore then they already had. Everything that she had was gone but she still had one thing left: she still had people to protect. Rebecca and Iatric meant the world to her, more then her own life.

Standing across from Raven, Dalamar between them she couldn't help but look at Dalamar. He was actually staring at her, which she was taken aback at first but soon regained control of herself. It was no surprise that he would look at her. After all they had gone through now they were simply enemies and she swore that he would get his.

"Enjoy the show Dalamar," she whispered her voice expressing her pain, "Just like old times, always two women having to fight it out for the pleasure of men."

"You can't get me with your words anymore Leaf," he stated his voice articulated in anger like she'd never felt before, "If you by some fluke survive Raven's onslaught I'll take you down myself. Old friends or not doesn't matter to me anymore."

"Dalamar even if Raistlin helped you I would still make sure to kill you before the breath of me left this body forever." Leaf swore her eyes showing nothing of what she really felt.

She didn't want to kill him. Believe it or not Leaf still considered him a friend. Someone she had gone to in the past for comfort when she had no one else. Back then she did have no one else. Now though that was different. She had family and she wouldn't lose that.

"Begin the fight already Dalamar!" Raistlin snapped from where he sat.

He was irritable which was quite funny to Leaf. He wanted this to end with no more problems. He wanted her dead and all the others gone with her. She wouldn't let that happen not after all she'd gone through.

Dalamar nodded and left the center as he took the last step over the circle Raven and her were left to finally finish what they had started over 7 years ago. This time Leaf wouldn't be merciful this time she would be just as brutal as Raven was to her those many years ago.

"Well Leaf lets see if you know what your doing?" Raven stated her blades coming quickly to her hands, "I've had much practice."

"Yeah killing old people and children much practice." Leaf scoffed trying to think quickly of what weapon she could summon.

She didn't have any weapons, and even if she did she wouldn't know how to use them Raven knew all this about her. Leaf wasn't much of a challenge for Raven and everyone but Iatric and Rebecca knew this. They were counting on her.

Leaf had no more time to think as Raven kicked her propelling her across the floor. Staggering up Leaf struggled to fight against the scream not only had she kicked hard she'd used her magical talent to make her stronger. Her magic was based primarily on aiding her in her physical combat skills. Leaf had nothing like that to aid her; she didn't even have the privilege of being able to fight with a weapon. Raven quick to action ran towards Leaf kicking and punching her from all sides. Leaf was propelled back and forth across the hall. Exhausted and in pain she always struggled to get up only to have Raven kick her back down. She had cuts and bruises and she think that Raven might've broken a few ribs at the same time.

She had to think strategically about this, she had no weapon and no real fighting experience. How was she going to win this fight? Who's dumb idea had this been anyways? Oh right Iatric had suggested it. Rolling her eyes she looked for Raven but was a bit shocked to find that she was gone. Turning around and looking for her vainly she realized that the woman had turned herself invisible. Or simply was just playing hide and seek with her, she hated this game when she was four and she still hated it. The silence and the alertness were wearing her nerves down till finally Raven attacked from above which really amazed her. Her intricate blade pierced Leaf's flesh blood spattering everywhere. Gritting her teeth she tried dislodging the blade only furthering her pain in the process. Raven jumped over Leaf and stood about three to four feet from the bleeding woman. Raven laughed as she watched Leaf struggle with the blade. Leaf knew that the blade was enchanted to only be pulled out by its owner and that owner was now laughing hysterically as her opponent struggled with the blade. In the end Leaf wasn't able to get out Raven waved her hand and the blade wrenched itself from Leaf's shoulder blade crunching on the bone as it left her flesh. All she could do was grit her teeth more and quickly with one look see if the wound was bad, it wasn't but it still burned with the pain. Heaving a huge breath she narrowed her eyes at Raven, if she continued to fight like this she wasn't going to win she was certainly going to die. Leaf watched intently the movements of Raven till she disappeared again.

"Damn it!" Leaf hissed looking savagely around the area.

She had to calm herself, no one could fully go invisible not without leaving some that they were still alive and breathing! That was it elf's had impeccable hearing. She closed her eyes and concentrating hard on the sound of breathing. She was startled that she could also sense auras. She saw Rebecca and Iatric's auras behind her wavering as they worried about her. Then she could also see Raistlin's and Dalamar's, which weren't wavering, at all they were constant as though they had their auras under control. The auras were the magic she was sensing! Raistlin and Dalamar had there's under control cause they were taught that but Rebecca and Iatric were inept compared to them. Grinning wickedly she looked for Ravens, she concentrated her whole effort on finding her. Suddenly it came to her, Raven was standing right in front of her ready to stab her in the gut. Quickly her eyes snapped open and remembering the scene of Cleo. Leaf punched Raven her hand enveloped in flames, she punched as hard as she could right in Raven's face. Her invisibility spell gone she was visible to all. Everyone was shocked that Leaf had hit Raven, even Dalamar and Raistlin were shocked, they had probably believed that she couldn't learn that quickly especially during a battle.

Leaf felt power course through her body, she could feel magic bubbling beneath her skin anxious to be released on the woman in front of her. Still grinning she thought quickly of a suitable weapon anything to help her in this battle. Materializing right beside her was a staff of flawless beauty. She sensed something familiar about it but wasn't able to concentrate on it at the moment. Grabbing it she swung it hitting Raven in the face making her fall to the floor the blades falling from her numb hands.

Leaf's clothes changed as she walked closer to Raven. Instead of the old drab rags she had been wearing they turned in to glistening velvet black pants with a tight short-sleeved red shirt, which also suited to protect her from stabs in the chest. Leaf was astonished by this change and continuing to walk towards Raven wasn't surprised at all to see on Raven's once smug face fear. She was happy that she was able to see that, more so then anyone would have thought.

"This is where it ends Raven you die today but not in a way you would think so." Leaf whispered her voice soft and yet still stern, "You don't go to the god of death today you on the other hand I will personally send to the Abyss itself, I hear its quite painful. Enjoy you eternal torment cause I will not stand for you to live in this world any longer."

"Please Leaf be merciful you once showed me mercy please show it again!" Raven pleaded with Leaf, "I'll change this time I really mean it!"

Leaf wouldn't listen to Raven's lies anymore she shook her head and muttering what she only assumed was a spell sent Raven body and soul to the Abyss. A brilliant flash of white occurred and standing in Raven's spot was an old stooped wizard in gray robes. Leaf was a little shocked to see this man. Who was he and what did he want? She studied him and saw that he had pure blue eyes with white hair topped with an old wizard hat. She had seen this man before, but where?

"Oh my look at the mess they've made you out to be now." The man whispered shaking his head in amazement, "I can't believe you can stand all that pain right now my dear child."

"Fizban!" Raistlin shouted his voice actually sounding scared.

Leaf looked to Raistlin and saw that the man's face was strained and conflicted. He hated this Fizban but yet he was afraid of him at the same time. Leaf found this interesting but still couldn't dissuade the thought that this man was someone she had meant before. Then it hit her, she had seen him but that was back when she was still a princess in Qualinesti. He had been with Raistlin and the rest of the companion.

"Yes Raistlin I'm here no don't bother getting up there is no need you need to return your Tower in Palanthas." Fizban said smiling at Raistlin he waved his arm and him and Dalamar disappeared. Leaf was astonished and couldn't help but stare at the old man turning to her she put the staff up defensively, "Now come now were not going to have to fight are we? Cause really I'm not in the mood I came here to just speak with you."

"Who are you?" Leaf asked not backing down from him. She was afraid of him she wouldn't lie about that but she still would defend herself as much as she could.

"You may know me as Paladine or any other name the races call me. Yes I do not kid you or lie to you." He smiled and taking her by the arm led her other to where Iatric and Rebecca stood, "You know I've searched wide and far for you. I can't believe how much trouble you caused while you were down here, I say now you really shouldn't take after that confounded Bast. He's nothing but a nuisance."

"What are you talking about?" Leaf asked confused out of her mind, "I have no idea who Bast is and I certainly didn't plan on being a nuisance as you say!"

"Of course you made sure that you wouldn't remember or should I say that Iatric made sure you wouldn't." Paladine's gaze fell on Iatric as they all sat down on the bench.

"What are you talking about?" Iatric repeated, "I didn't do anything to Leaf, okay sure I left when I shouldn't of but I'm trying to fix that!"

"No your trying to make sure that none of us gods especially Bast finds out what you did to Leaf here." He said actually glaring at Iatric, "I don't care how much I have to torture you to get the old Leaf back but right now your going to take the entire spell of! You already see that she's starting to come back after all look her clothes changed and she was able to see auras during that battle. No elf or any other race can see auras only a select few can and Leaf is one of them."

"A select few?" Leaf asked trying to keep up with the conversation.

"In simple terms demi-gods or in your case goddess." He said laying a comforting hand on hers which was blood stained, "I told you it was dangerous to bathe in Crystalmire Lake without your deflection on, you know that well you did know that."

"This is so confusing." She muttered shaking her head, "Iatric is it true?"

"Of course it is!" Paladine snapped, "What you won't believe a god?"

"I wasn't asking you sir or whatever you want me to call you I was asking Iatric," Leaf retaliated back, "I need to hear it from him."

They sat there watching him all of them Rebecca included. She was aghast that he would do something like. Leaf couldn't help but a part of her did believe Paladine, after all he was a god and what do they gain from lying to mortals. Nothing at all. Finally Iatric could only find himself to nod his head.

"What?" Leaf whispered her eyes widening with such sorrow, "You mean you lied to me, that's why I hated Raistlin he lied to me. Now you too." She choked up and wiped away the tears in her eyes, "This means that you're not my brother. So who are you?"

"I'll just restore your memories." Iatric muttered lamely, "Useless to try and tell you when there's an easier way to do it. I am sorry Leaf."

"What?" Leaf said confused and startled by this revelation.

Putting his hand over her eyes he muttered something and in a flash of white light Leaf saw everything. She saw herself bathing in a lake, the cool water caressing her naked skin. She saw Iatric watch her, she saw her and him talk then she saw his betrayal of her. Screaming she pushed away from them all. Everything that she knew now was the whole truth nothing was left out. It all made sense why so many people had wanted to use her. Raistlin had wanted to use her to get to the Abyss to destroy the Dark Queen. Iatric had wanted to use her for her shape shifting abilities. At the moment her identity was that of Iatric's younger dead sister.

"I can't believe it." Leaf muttered her knees gave out and she fell to the floor, "Paladine I didn't mean for any of this to happen you have to believe me. I was sure that I could trust him but he had cloaked his thoughts with other ones. Ones that I could trust. I'm so sorry!"

Shaking she curled down and cried into her hands. Shaking more she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She felt his healing touch envelop her body healing all her wounds from her fight with Raven. Where she was hurt inside though he could not work his magic she looked up at him and saw that Paladine wasn't mad with her at all. On the contrary he was elated that she was okay, he hadn't cared how much trouble she'd caused only that she was okay and that's all that mattered. Smiling at her he picked her easily up and taking her turn to the others in the room.

"You hid Leaf from me but she's safely returned. You have no idea how relieved I am at that." Paladine whispered his voice so full of happiness, "I'm afraid though that she'll never be returning to this world. I won't let this happen again her and the other demi-gods are all returning to their plane of existence."

"No!" Rebecca shouted, "You can't take Leaf I have no one else."

Leaf looked down at Rebecca and sighing whispered, "Rebecca I'm sorry I have to go I can't disobey Paladine if I do I'm going to have every other god after me. They won't force me to go they'll just kill me and if I live in my plane with the others I can still help you from their. Just remember to look up in the sky and when you see a star twinkle that'll be me sending you the comfort you need."

"What about all that you and the other demi-gods do here on Krynn?" Iatric asked quietly trying to avoid making Paladine angry any more, "You do things down here for us that otherwise we wouldn't be. What then?"

"Everything that we protect and nourish will have the restrictions and the problems with it removed. So where Bast resides the Dark Queen won't be able to come through there so its safe there. Other areas will be kind of the same. Don't worry." Leaf said her eyes beginning to become weary, "I'm sorry that I have to leave you all, even you Iatric but I hope what little joy I gave you by pretending to be your sister helped you. Even though you left me with no memory no anything of who I really was."

"Sorry Leaf just it's you knows hard when you lose someone you love." Iatric mumbled.

"I know that now but then I didn't understand your pain now I do. Why do you think I haven't tried killing you yet?" Leaf said smiling at them, "Take care of each other be the family that neither of you really had. Go and live in Solace and be happy and always remember that I'm out there and I'll try and visit if I'm allowed that is."

"We'll talk about it," Paladine muttered rolling his eyes, "we have to go now farewell to you all."

Paladine began disappearing Leaf in his arms also. Waving goodbye to them she wished for just one day in the future when Rebecca really needed her that she could come back and be there for her. Hopefully that day would come and when it did Leaf would be able to proudly say who she was, not entirely allowed to tell everyone what she was. Though she could find loop holds for that rule. Smiling Leaf and Paladine returned to their plane of existence. Leaf living with the rest of the demi-gods and Paladine with the other gods. Leaf knew that she probably wouldn't be allowed back on Krynn but she would keep true to her word and would always be there in the sky for Rebecca when she needed her.

* * *

"Come on Rebecca lets get out of here." Iatric whispered brushing away his tears.

"Iatric can…can I…I mean only if you want me to…. you know…" Rebecca said blushing as she tried to find the words.

"What?" Iatric said looking at her.

"Call you daddy?" Rebecca asked looking down at her feet.

Iatric picked her up and holding her just like Paladine had done with Leaf smiled and replied to her, "Of course I wouldn't have it any other way Rebecca. Now lets get going to Solace, we'll have fun there I'll learn to do something there so we'll have money."

"Alright daddy." Rebecca whispered wrapping her arms around him her head nuzzling his chest.

They had lost Leaf but they could still have a family which is what Leaf had always wanted while she'd been here. They did have a family; Iatric remarried and had two other children for Rebecca to play with. Though they would get lonely when they would remember what they had gone through they'd always remember to look up at the sky and see a star near the red one of the dwarves god just twinkle for them. They weren't alone in the world even if sometimes they did feel that way. Iatric and Rebecca had some goddess's care from above.

* * *

One night as Rebecca looked up at the sky no problems on her mindshe justsimply smiled seeing that speical star twinkle for her and whispering to Leaf, "Thank you for everything, I'm sure you're with Cleo right now laughing and having fun as always Leaf."

Falling quickly to sleep as she laid her head down on her pillow she distinctly could hear as the nights darkness wrapped around her she heard Cleo sing. Singing that song that she loved deeply.

Wishing on a dream that seems so far off

Hoping it will come today

Into the starlit night

Foolish dreamers turn their gaze waiting on a shooting star

But what if that star is not to come will their dreams fade to nothing

When the horizon darkens most we all need to believe there is hope

Isn't nature watching closely over me can there be a guiding light I get to see?

I know my heart should guide me by theirs a hole within my soul

What fill this emptiness inside of me?

Am I to be satisfied without knowing?

I wish then for a chance to see, now all I need (desperately) is my star to come…

* * *

- - -Song provided by the game called Lunar, the song's called Lunas boat song its so pretty don't you think! - - -

Kilyn Bloodstone talking: Alright I know it took forever to get this chapter up but I was debating whether I should or shouldn't end it. Well it's gone on for long enough so I ended the story. Maybe I'll write another one where Leaf comes back but only to find trouble where she was supposed to be guarding or something…I have no idea. I'm sleepy right now as I'm writing this. Okay so anyone who has complaints about this meh tells me and I'll remember for when I write something else.

Right almost forgot I do not own anything of Dragonlance at all! I do however own the characters that you do not recognize in this story, so like Diane, Cleo, Josh, Iatric, Gabriel, and Leaf I think that's all of them.

Yeah so hope you all enjoyed the journey that Leaf had to take to find out who she is, and in her case what she is. I'm tired so I bid you all goodnight and seeing how its around the Christmas time I wish you all a Happy Christmas!


End file.
